BOCAH MISTERIUS TMK
by Ciezie
Summary: Bocah misterius yang berhasil menjungkir balikkan dunia Eunhyukkie. Bagian LIMA BELAS ENDING dari The Mysterious Kid. BL. Bisa dibaca di FB kalau ini diremov again. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mysterious Kid**

**By Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie**

**...**

**It's Just fiction. **

**So, jadikan ini hiburan saja. Ambil yang baiknya, buang yang buruknya. Jangan mencontoh hal-hal buruknya. Dalam kehidupan nyata, saya berharap mereka bisa hidup bahagia. Tidak penuh konflik seperti ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pelan aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyu, memandang Kibum kosong. Apakah dia mendengarkan pembicaraan kami? Kibum mendekat dan duduk di sampingku. Kyu terlihat ketakutan juga. Meski ekspresi dia datar.

"Aku baru saja datang. Kalian sedang apa sih kumpul di sini?"

Untunglah dia baru datang. Tapi benarkah? Ekspresinya memang datar, membuat kita tak tahu apa sebenarnya yang difikirkannya.

Kibum kemudian merangkul pinggangku dan menarikku hingga rapat dengannya. Senyumnya terkembang aneh. Entahlah, perasaanku bilang dia sudah tau semuanya. Dari ekor mata, kulihat Kyu memalingkan wajah. Padahal baru saja merasakan sedikit perasaan bahagia bersamanya.

"Kalian sangat akrab ya?" nada ini, setiap kata-katanya di lambatkan. Terasa menusuk. Aku memandang Kibum tapi dia sedang memandang Kyu, dua ekspresi datar beradu.

Senyum tersungging di bibi Kyu, ia menatapku. "Tentu saja dia orang yang sangat penting bagiku Hyung.."

Aku menatap mereka bergantian. Jangan bilang Kyu mau mengaku sekarang?

"Emmm aku iri kenapa harus kau dulu yang akrab dengannya Kyu, padahal aku yang lebih dulu kenal dengannya."

Pembicaraan macam apa ini. meski terlihat santai tapi aura-aura hitam ini menandakan mereka secara tidak langsung sedang berdebat terselubung.

"Sepertinya aku yang pertama bertemu dengannya Hyung. Ketika umurku 10 tahun mungkin, emm ketika Hyung meninggalkanku dulu sendiri, aku bertemu dengannya. Aku yang pertama merasa dia istimewa."

Wajah mereka benar-benar sama-sama tanpa ekspresi. Aku juga terlalu takut untuk menduga-duga. Apapun itu sudah cukup jangan ada tangis lagi, jangan ada saling menyakiti lagi. Semuanya sudah cukup.

Kibum mengeratkan pelukan pinggangnya. Uuhh aura nya semakin gelap. Sebenarnya kan aku malah bertemu dengan Kibum lebih dahulu. Andai mereka tahu, apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah yang pertama kali bertemu berarti yang berhak?

"Benarkah? Harusnya kau yang menyukainya terlebih dahulu kalau begitu?" ini pertanyaan jebakan. Aku rasa Kibum benar-benar tau yang sebenarnya, tapi darimana dia tahu?

"Mungkin. Tapi kurasa Hyung lebih membutuhkannya." Kyu berdiri. "Nah, aku pergi dulu ya. Aku ada ujian."

Kyu keluar dari kamar tanpa memandangi kami lagi. JunSeob memandang kami bingung.

Seobie menarik tangan Jun, "Nah, kita juga keluar dulu ya Hyung... Kibum Hyung. Kalau perlu apa-apa kami ada di luar."

Jun terlihat enggan, matanya terpancang padaku. Apa dia sekarang juga merasakan detak jantungku yang semakin cepat. Aku takut. Karena Kibum sepertinya kembali pada mode bahayanya. Tapi Seobie terus menariknya hingga keluar kamar. Pintu pun ditutup.

Baiklah, aku menarik nafas diam-diam, mempersiapkan diri untuk apapun yang akan terjadi. Meski tak yakin sama sekali, ini berguna. Berada bersamanya, bagai menonton film Horor, dimana ketegangan ada di sepanjang waktu dan kita harus siap dengan kejutan-kejutannya yang menakutkannya.

Kibum melepaskan lengannya dari pinggangku. Ia menunduk dan meremas kepalanya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa melepasmu." Desisnya masih tetap menunduk.

Apa? Apa maksudnya? Apa dia benar-benar tahu? Dia tak bisa melepasku untuk Kyu kah maksudnya? Aku menatap kepalanya yang tertunduk, lekat. Berharap semua jawaban yang kuinginkan dapat mencuat dari sana.

Dia mendongakkan wajah. Menatapku dengan pandangan mata yang... lelah? Itukah arti pandangan matanya sekarang? Dia mendekat, lalu memelukku, meletakkan dagunya di bahuku.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa bisa mencintaimu sedalam ini. Aku berusaha menghilangkannya tapi tak bisa. Maafkan aku."

Suaranya benar-benar lirih, aku jadi merasa bersalah sendiri. Rasanya ada yang ikut perih di hatiku mendengar nada suaranya. Kenapa aku lagi-lagi harus jadi penyebab kesedihan orang lain. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan membelai punggungnya.

Lalu aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Dia dalam mode seperti ini sukses melulukan hatiku.

"Maafkan... aku tak bisa melepasmu, meski hatiku ingin, bagian hatiku yang lain akan hancur kalau melepasmu. Kalau dia hancur, aku akan lebih gila dari sekarang. Mianhae..." bisiknya lagi.

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksudnya. 'Dia tak bisa melepasku meski ingin?' Ahhh aku tak pandai dalam kalimat-kalimat kiasan.

Dia kemudian melepaskan diri dari pelukan. Memandangku dengan senyum dikulum yang luar biasa menakjubkan, aku sampai terpana melihatnya. Dia kemudian mengusap rambutku, ini sosok dia yang sebenarnya mungkin. Begitu tulus. Kenapa dia jadi berubah begini?

"Makan yuuk, aku belum makan sejak pengobatan sialan itu." Dia menarik tanganku hingga berdiri. Wah apa dia benar-benar akan berubah. Tak ada lagi sikap kasarnya. Padahal berduaan seperti ini selalu ia gunakan untuk menyiksaku lahir dan batin.

Tapi sudahlah, harusnya aku senang kan? Aku cepat-cepat mengikuti langkahnya sebelum ia berubah fikiran lagi.

Di luar kulihat Seobie sedang berusaha mengajak bicara Jun yang diam saja. Pandanganku bertemu dengan Jun. Dia sedikit mengernyit menatapku dan Kibum bergantian, apa dia tahu atau merasakan juga kalau aku tak takut lagi - setidaknya saat ini - pada Kibum.

"Mau kemana?" Seobie yang akhirnya menyadari kedatangan kami, bertanya.

"Emm Hyung lapar Seobie, ada makanan kah?" Kibum yang menjawab sekaligus bertanya. Ia menarikku untuk duduk di sebrang JunSeob.

Seobie segera berdiri dengan semangat, "Ada. Tapi belum dimasak Hyung. Biar aku masakkan ya?"

Aku tersenyum melihat Seobie yang berjalan ke dapur dengan semangat. Dia itu, memang suka memasak. Dan hasilnya tidak buruk, enak malah, meski kadang ia membuat resep sendiri dengan bahan campuran yang entah asal ia masukkan, atau dengan penuh perhitungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Emmmm ini enak Seobie.. kau hebat." Kibum mengomentari masakan Seobie yang wajahnya langsung berbinar bahagia.

Kenapa Kibum bisa berubah begini ya? Aku benar-benar tak pernah membayangkan Kibum bisa senormal ini. bahkan Seobie pun kulihat mulai suka padanya. Hanya Jun yang tetap dengan tatapan datar tapi menusuknya, ia belum bisa percaya pada Kibum sepertinya.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita jalan-jalan ke taman bermain?"

Kibum menyelesaikan makannya, di piringnya benar-benar tak bersisa apapun. Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukai masakan Seobie.

Seobie langsung terlihat bersemangat. Jun masih datar. Aku ? aku langsung teringat pada Kyu. Jujur semenjak mulai ada perasaan padanya aku suka membayangkan bisa berkencan dengannya ke taman bermain. Tapi sekarang kenapa harus Kibum yang pertama kali melakukannya.

"Ayo Hyung aku mau. Ah aku ingin lagi naik bianglala seperti waktu itu denganmu.. Junnie. eh.."

Seobie langsung menutup mulutnya. Aku memandangnya tajam. Seobie sedikit menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Kapan kau ke sana?"

"Emmm... waktu.. waktu... ban motor kami pecah tepat di depan.. taman bermain.."

Baru saja aku akan kembali mengintrogasinya, Kibum mengusap pundakku lembut.

"Sudah... Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang saja?"

Ahh aku ingin mengajak Kyu, tapi pasti jadi masalah. Tapi.. tapi.. aku benar-benar ingin bersama Kyu ke sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taman bermain ini cukup luas, tapi tidak seluas taman bermain terkenal. Ini lebih sederhana. Wahananya banyak. Tapi taman bermain ini lebih tradisional. Seobie menatap semua wahana dengan mata berbinar yang kembali mengingatkanku pada Kyu. Andai dia di sini... Aku yakin, dia pasti tak sempat melakukan hal-hal seperti ini di masa kanak-kanaknya, mengingat begitu padatnya jadwal yang harus ia laksanakan.

"Kita kemana dulu?" Kibum memegang lenganku erat. Maklum ini hari libur dan di sini begitu banyak orang. Dia takut aku terpencar dan tersesat mungkin.

Seobie segera menunjuk bianglala. Kami pun menuju ke sana.

Iya... berada di ketinggian dan memandang langit luas... ini sangat indah dan romantis, tapi pikiranku tetap tertuju pada Kyu. Dimana dia sekarang? Benarkan dia ujian? Di hari libur seperti ini?

Untungnya kami masuk dalam satu ruangan, aku tak tahu harus apa kalau harus berdua saja dalam tempat sempit seperti ruangan bianglala ini dengan Kibum.

Begitulah seharian kita mencoba setiap wahana yang ada. Dan ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Benar-benar melepas penat. Bahkan Jun Hyung pun mulai melepas wajah datarnya ia mulai bisa menampakkan senyumnya. Apalagi kalau Seobie mulai keluar tingkah kekanakannya. Seperti saat ini, dia memaksa ingin membeli seekor tikus putih yang memang dari kejauhan kelihatan imut. Tapi aku tak yakin Umma akan mengizinkan tikus itu di bawa ke rumah.

Jun juga tak terlalu setuju, ia takut penyakit yang akan di bawa oleh binatang pengerat seperti itu.

"Ayo cari yang lain saja." Jun meraih tangan Seobie. Tapi Seobie menepiskan tangan Jun. Bibirnya mengerucut imut. Ia menyilangkan lengannya di dada.

"Aku ingin itu." Putusnya.

"Tapi Umma takkan mengizinkan Seobie." Ujarku. Dia tambah cemberut, dia menghentakkan kakinya dan membelakangi kami.

"Itu kan imut, malah mirip hamster daripada tikus." Gerutunya.

Jun mendekatinya, mengusap rambutnya dari belakang. Seobie langsung berbalik dan mengeluarkan tatapan yang super duper imut pada Jun, membuat Jun menghela nafas. "Baiklah!"

Akhirnya tikus putih itu pun beserta kandangnya berhasil Seobie bawa. Kulirik Kibum dan dia kelihatan sedikit termenung. Tapi semoga saja moodnya tak berubah baik itu menjadi lemah ataupun buruk. Dia yang melemah entah kenapa seolah-olah pertanda hal buruk akan terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sial, tali sepatuku lepas, hampir saja aku akan terjatuh menginjak tali sepatuku sendiri. Aku merunduk dan membenarkannya.

Ketika berdiri, tidak? Aku tak ingat ini sangat ramai, tak kulihat lagi punggung Kibum atau pun JunSeob. Ah kenapa aku tadi tak memegang lengan Kibum lagi?

Aku segera berlari ke depan, menyibak punggung-punggung di depanku. Ah aku lemah soal arah begini. Aku tahu jalan ke sekolah, karena itu sudah sering kulewati saja. Okay jangan panik Hyukkie, aku tinggal cari stand informasinya. Atau jalan ke luarnya. Ahhhh tapi aku bingung.

Setelah lelah tanpa hasil, - kepalaku rasanya berputar-putar lagi - aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke salah satu tempat penjualan air minum. Aku bersandar di dinding depannya dan memandang orang-orang yang hilir-mudik di depanku. Berharap salah satunya adalah orang yang kukenal.

Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu?

Aku segera mengejarnya. Aku menarik lengannya hingga berbalik menghadapku.

"Emmm..." aku bingung sendiri harus berkata apa. Dia menatapku sejenak kemudian mengeluarkan senyum charmingnya.

"Eunhyukkie. Sedang apa di sini?"

"Hae...", rasanya ingin sekali menangis saking leganya. Kenapa juga aku malah merasa sudah kenal lama dengannya. Apa karena dia pernah menolongku?

Tangannya tiba-tiba melingkari pundakku. Ia menarikku agar menepi dan masuk ke sebuah kafe kecil. Dia memesan sesuatu kepada pelayannya.

"Kau dengan siapa ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku pergi dengan Jun, Seobie dan Kibum. Tapi.. ta.. tapi tadi aku berpisah. Aku mencari tapi tak juga bisa menemukan mereka..." aku menghela nafas lelah.

Terdengar suara kursi digeser, rupanya Hae mendekatkan kursinya ke arahku. Dia merogoh saku belakangnya, mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih. Tangannya mendekat dan dia mengusap peluh yang menetes di keningku. Aku memandangnya terpana.

"Kasihan, kau pasti kebingungan dan kelelahan. Biar aku bantu cari nanti, sekarang kau makan dan minum dulu saja ya. Sudah jangan takut lagi! Ada aku!" Dia kembali memberikan senyum charmingnya.

Apa, kenapa kalimat, 'sudah jangan takut lagi, ada aku' itu benar-benar mengena di hatiku. Rasanya seperti akan ada yang melindungiku, dari gangguan apapun. Aku tersenyum padanya yang dia balas dengan senyumannya. Rasanya hatiku jadi tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada yang bergetar di sakuku. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan makanku. Hae, asyik menyeruput kopinya. Dia sabar menungguiku yang kalau makan memang lambat. Aku langsung menepuk kepalaku, membuat Hae meletakkan kopinya, ia menatapku. Kenapa aku tak ingat aku membawa Ponsel.

"Aish pabbo. Aku kan bawa ponsel Hae ah.. Aku benar-benar tak ingat." aku memberikan cengiran padanya, malu juga sih. Dia hanya tersenyum.

Aku merogoh saku jaketku dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Itu panggilan, Jun. Malah sudah ada juga missed call dan beberapa pesan. Mereka pasti menghubungiku dari tadi. Saking paniknya berlari ke sana-sini, aku tak menyadari getaran Ponselku. Aku memang mengaktifkan nada getar saja, ketika di rumah sakit. Lupa aku setting ulang.

"Di mana?" katanya langsung sebelum aku sempat membuka mulutku. Dia pasti tahu aku lupa mengangkat telepon. Ahh Jun memang selalu tahu aku.

Aku mempoutkan bibir, "Kemana kalian? Aku mencari sampai gila. Aku di stand makanan, dekat dengan wahana roller coaster..."

"Tunggu! Aku akan ke sana!"

Klik sambungan tertutup. Aku? Kenapa dia tidak bilang kami? Ishhh seenaknya sendiri menutup telepon padahal aku mau bilang di sini ada Hae juga. Jun menyebalkan!

Tak lama, JunSeob dan Kibum menemukan kami. Mereka termenung ketika melihatku dan Hae duduk di meja yang sama, yang baru kusadari terlalu rapat. Hae sama sekali tak terlihat risih, ia melemparkan senyum charmingnya lagi.

Mereka mendekat dan menarik kursi dari meja lain, karena tiap meja cuma berisi dua kursi. Kibum duduk di samping kananku. Dia tak berkata apapun hanya pandangannya mengara pada Hae.

"Emmm bagaimana kau bisa ada bersamanya?" aku menatap Jun, akan mejawab. Tapi rupanya itu pertanyaan untuk Hae.

Hae yang kembali menyeruput kopinya, meletakkan pelan cangkir kopi di tatakannya. "Hmmm tadi dia sedang kebingungan mencari kalian. Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Karena dia terlihat pucat, makanya ku ajak makan dulu saja. Bukankah dia baru keluar rumah sakit? Mengapa kalian malah membawanya berlelah-lelahan seperti ini?"

Benar juga aku baru sadar kalau aku baru ke luar rumah sakit, karena itu kah aku merasa sangat lelah tadi, padahal aku tidak terlalu lama mencari tadi. Kenapa Hae yang baru saja kukenal, malah lebih menghawatirkanku? Hatiku berdesir hangat.

"Emm aku yang meminta." Terdengar suara dari samping kananku. Kibum sedang menatap tajam Hae. jangan! Jangan sampai dia kambuh. Karena akhirnya pasti aku yang jadi pelampiasannya.

Hae sama sekali tak merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam Kibum, dia terlihat sangat santai. Dia melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada Kibum.

"Aku hanya ingin dia melupakan rasa sakitnya, dan kembali cepat pulih." Suaranya tajam dan menusuk.

"Hmmm jadi begitu. Niatmu benar, tapi caramu salah."

Urat muncul di kening Kibum, dia menahan marah. "Hmmm jangan sok tahu!"

Hae menyeringai, yang malah membuatnya semakin tampan. "Kalau aku jadi kau aku akan membawanya ke pantai atau taman, untuk menenangkan tubuh dan fikirannya. Dan aku akan selalu membahagiakannya. Bukannya membuat dia ketakutan."

Apa maksud Hae? kenapa dia bicara begitu seolah-olah tahu apa yang terjadi antaraku dan Kibum.

"Kau benar-benar sok tahu! Ayo Eunhyukkie." Kibum menarik tanganku hingga berdiri.

Tapi tunggu tangan kiriku ada yang menarik juga. Hae? Dia ikut berdiri. "Jangan bersikap over begitu, itu malah membuatnya semakin menakutimu. Berhati-hatilah, kalau begitu terus, aku yang akan mengambilnya darimu."

Aku menganga. Seobie juga. Jun datar seperti biasa. Kibum, kurasakan tanganku yang digenggamnya bergetar tertular getaran badannya yang menahan amarah.

"Jangan juga menyiksa dia karena ini. Dia akan semakin sulit menyukaimu. Apalagi kalau kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri demi mendapat perhatiannya, dia akan menerimamu hanya karena iba atau takut. Itu bukan cinta, Choi Kibum."

Kibum memberikan death glare, yang membuatku merinding setengah mati. Tapi Hae masih setia dengan senyuman carmingnya. Kibum kemudian menarikku sedikit keras, hingga tanganku lepas dari genggaman Hae.

Setelah adu tatapan dengan Hae lama, datar VS full smile, Kibum menarikku ke luar. Aku menoleh dan memberikan tatapan terimakasih sekaligus minta maaf pada Hae yang ia balas senyum. Jun Seob mengikutiku setelah agak lama.

Kibum benar-benar tak berhenti sebelum kami sampai di mobil. Dia memasukkanku ke kursi samping supir. Dia memutar dan duduk di kursi Supir. Dia hanya diam, menatap ke depan. Seola-olah kerumunan orang di depan parkiran itu sangat menarik.

Setelah JunSeob datang, dia menjalankan mobil tanpa sekalipun menoleh lagi ke belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sampai di depan rumaku, dia membiarkan Jun Seob keluar, tapi menahanku.

Dia menatapku lama, dengan ekspresi yang sulit kutebak. Dia mendekat dan memelukku erat. Mengecup bibiku sekilas. Keluar dari pintu mobil. Berputar, membukakan pintu mobil. Aku keluar memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Sungguh aku tak ingin menyakitimu. Maafkan aku."

Aku mematung mendengarnya. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kini dia masuk lagi ke mobil dan berlalu, tanpa menoleh lagi padaku. Semoga dia takkan apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu masuk, kulihat Jun sedang duduk sambil menonton TV di sofa ruang keluarga. Aku ikut duduk di sana. Terdengar suara-suara di dapur, Seobie mungkin sedang memasak sesuatu. Mereka kan belum makan lagi. Umma dan Appa sepertinya belum pulang.

Aku tahu, Jun tak benar-benar sedang menonton.

"Junnie, darimana kau kenal dengan Donghae?" tanyaku sambil mengarahkan wajaku padanya.

Ekspresi Jun kulihat sedikit berubah, tapi kemudian biasa lagi. Dia menoleh padaku, "Wae? Kau suka padanya?"

"Ishh aku kan Cuma bertanya." Tapi entah kenapa hatiku sedikit berdesir.

"Sudah jangan tambah lagi masalahmu, sebaiknya menjauh dari dia."

Hah? Kenapa dia bilang begitu? Bukankah Hae temannya. "Kenapa?"

Sesaat dia diam, dia menatapku lama sebelum akhirnya membuka mulut. "Karena mungkin kau akan jatuh cinta padanya. Kalau kau jatuh cinta padanya, maka kau hanya menambah masalahmu saja."

"Aku tidak bilang aku jatuh cinta padanya! Pabbo. Aku hanya bertanya." Aku memalingkan wajah dan mempoutkan bibir.

"Dia orang yang dengan mudah bisa membuat orang tergila-gila padanya. Apalagi kau."

"Kenapa apalagi aku?"

"Karena kau mempunyai ikatan dengannya sepertinya. Kau tahu kenapa kita bisa suka terhadap suatu barang atau warna, dan kenapa juga kita bisa begitu benci?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Memori otak itu menyimpan kenangan yang berkesan, lebih lama bahkan permanen. Baik itu kenangan baik ataupun kenangan buruk. Jadi kalau kita suka warna biru misalnya, pasti ada kesan yang mendalam tentang warna itu, mungkin karena kau perna dipuji orang yang kau sukai ketika kau memakai baju biru."

Hmmm baru aku sadar kalau Jun juga pintar. Tapi aku masih tak mengerti arah pembicaraannya. "Lalu?"

"Kau merasa nyaman dengan Hae kan? Padahal kau baru bertemu dua kali dengannya setahumu. Mungkin peristiwa gedung olahraga itu meninggalkan kesan dalam padamu. Tapi itu belum terlalu kuat sampai kau bisa nyaman begitu dengan orang dalam waktu singkat. Jadi kau pasti pernah menyimpan memori baik dengannya, di masa yang lalu, meskipun mungkin kau tak ingat."

Apa? Maksudnya aku pernah bertemu dengan Donghae di masa laluku? Tak mungkin dan jangan lagi. Aku tak mau orang-orang di masa laluku berdatangan kalau hanya untuk menambah masalahku. Meski dalam kasus Hae, seperti yang dikatakan Jun, kesan yang kurasakan adala baik. Dan kenapa rasanya Jun seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dia seolah tau 'kesan baik' yang dia ucapkan dari tadi.

"Sama seperti Kyu misalnya, kesan baikmu di masa lalu terus teringat sampai akhirnya dia bisa jatuh cinta padamu sedalam itu. Dalam kasusku misalnya, aku tak ingat kenapa aku begitu suka memakai topi. Lalu aku ingat suatu hari aku berjalan-jalan memakai topi dan Seobie menatapku terpesona, dia bilang 'Hyung kenapa sangat keren', padahal waktu itu dia mengatakannya biasa saja. Tapi aku jadi suka memakai topi setelahnya."

Hmmm begitu?

"Lalu, apa kau tahu aku pernah bertemu dengannya di masa lalu atau tidak? Kenapa kata-katamu menyiratkan kau tahu?"

Jun memalingkan pandangannya dariku. "Hmm soal itu aku sudah berjanji takkan menceritakannya."

"Apa? Kau benar-benar tahu? Ayo bilang padaku Jun?" aku menarik-narik tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa Hyukkie. Cari saja barang apa yang benar-benar kau sukai tanpa kau tahu apa alasannya. Mungkin kau akan ingat."

Aku tercenung berusaha memanggil kembali ingatan-ingatan di laci-laci file memori otakku. Barang yang sangat kusukai tanpa aku tahu alasannya kenapa.

"Ehemm.. emmm makanannya suda jadi." Terdengar suara Seobie, aku menoleh dan kuliat ekspresinya sedikit muram meski berusaha ia tutupi dengan senyum imutnya. Ada apa? Kucocokkan arah pandangannya. Aku tersentak dan segera melepaskan tanganku yang menggenggam tangan Jun.

Jun hanya diam, ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Seobie.

"Ayo Hyung..." aku tahu Seobie tersenyum terpaksa, ya ampun kenapa aku tak hati-hati sih. Meski dia bilang tak cemburu, tapi hatinya pasti begitu.

"Hyung kan tadi sudah makan Seobie. Kau saja dan Jun. Hyung akan ke kamar saja, ingin istirahat sebentar." Ucapku dengan senyuman.

Seobie mengangguk lalu beriiringan dengan Jun masuk ke ruang makan. Aku segera melangkah ke kamar. Aku masuk dan menutup pintunya. Apa barang yang begitu kugilai? Apakah benar mungkin itu karena kesanku dan Hae. Lalu mataku bertabrakan dengan guling monkeyku. Aku maniak barang berbetuk monkey, padahal pasti jarang kan orang suka pada monkey? Apa mungkin ini? aku memandangi pajangan-pajangan yang banyak sekali berbentuk monkey, sampai mataku tertumbuk pada gantungan boneka kecil berbentuk monkey yang sedang tertawa.

Aku mendekat, dan menatap gantungan yang sangat terlihat kusam dan usang. Ini... pasti sudah lama kupunya, dari mana? Aku lupa lagi. Apa aku membelinya? Hadiah dari Umma dan Appa kah? Aku kembali berkeliling pada barang-barang berbentuk monkeyku. Ya, ini yang paling terlihat usang? Berarti ini lah yang menjadi awal sukaku pada segala hal berbau monkey.

Tapi aku tak berhasil menemukan memori tentang ini. Mungkin bisa kutanyakan pada Umma nanti.

Ponselku bergetar lagi. Aku segera mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku. Ingatkan aku untuk menyettingnya ke mode normal.

Kyu? Aku tersenyum dan segera mengangkatnya. "Yoboseo..."

/"Hyung aku rindu padamu"/

Aku langsung tersenyum mendengar nada suaranya. "Ne.. Nado Kyu."

/"Aku tunggu di luar sekarang. Ayo kita jalan-jalan. Kibum Hyung suda pulang kan?"/

Apa? Aku segera keluar dan mendapati Kyu dengan mobilnya. Dia mengemudikannya sendiri? Ishh dia kan belum cukup umur. Aku mendekat dan Kyu membukakan pintunya dari dalam. Aku masuk ke dalam.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" aku menutup sambungan telepon. Konyol sekali dia ini.

Dia terkekeh. "Aku takut Kibum Hyung masih ada. Tapi dilihat dari tenangnya suaramu,kukira dia tak ada."

"Hmmm mau kemana? Apa aku sebaiknya bilang dulu pada JunSeob? Lagipula aku takut meninggalkan mereka berdua saja di rumah."

Kyu menatap jam tangannya. "Sebentar lagi Umma dan Appa kan pulang. Sudah Hyung beri pesan saja pada mereka."

Aku mengangguk. Benar juga. Aku segera mengetik pesan dan mobil mulai berjalan.

"Kemana ini?"

"Pantai Hyung. Belum terlambat untuk melihat matahari terbenam kan?" ia tersenyum manis membuatku ikut tersenyum.

Kenapa ya aku selalu luluh meliat senyuman, baik itu Kyu, Kibum, bahkan Hae. Ahh apa aku benar-benar playboy ya, yang suka pada banyak orang?

Tiba-tiba ponselku kembali bergetar, ya ampun belum juga kuganti mode getarnya. Hah? Nomor siapa ini? Aku mengangkatnya, dan terdengar suara cemas bercampur teriakan dengan back sound. Aku tak jelas dengan suaranya karena keributan itu.

"Mian.. bisaka anda lebih jelas. Ini siapa?"

Terdengar suara nafas memburu, mungkin si penelepon sedang berlari ke tempat yang lebih sunyi. "Mi..mian anda Eunhyuk-ssi kan? Saya benar-benar minta tolong. Bisakah anda datang ke rumah tempat anda hari itu di bawa Tuan Kibum. Saya benar-benar tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Dia mengamuk, dia juga melarang anda dihubungi. Ahhh tolong saya, tidak ... Tuan Kibum, berhenti..."

Terdengar lagi suara nafasnya yang memburu, ia kembali ke tempat tadi mungkin.

"Ada apa?" mungkin Kyu meliat wajahku yang memucat.

"Ki.. Kibum... mengamuk..."

Kyu terlihat menghela nafas berat. Ia menghentikan mobilnya. Memejamkan mata dan terus menerus mengambil dan mengeluarkan nafas. Setela lama, ia menoleh padaku. "Baiklah kita ke sana, di mana tempatnya? Dia tidak di rumah kan?"

Aku tahu dia pasti kecewa, padahal ini bisa dibilang calon kencan pertama kami.

Dia mendekat dan mengusap rambutku, "Aku tak apa-apa, aku mengerti ini bukan salahmu kan? Ayo, tanyakan di mana dia sekarang."

Aku kembali mendekatkan ponsel ke telingaku, orang itu sedang berusaha menenangkan Kibum sepertinya dan tak berhasil karena kudengar suara-suar ribut. "Yoboseo... hallo... hallo..."

"Ne, mian Eunhyuk-ssi. Ahh saya benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi."

"Baiklah bisa anda katakan di mana alamatnya, saya tidak tahu alamatnya."

Dia menyebutkan alamatnya, aku segera memberitau pada Kyu dan kami segera menuju ke sana.

Ponselku bergetar lagi, IU?

Aku mengangkatnya takut-takut sambil melirik Kyu yang konsentrasi menyetir. "Yoboseo IU..."

Kyu segera menoleh, tapi untunglah tak tampak gurat kemarahan di wajahnya.

/"Kenapa Oppa tak pernah menghubungiku lagi sih? Oppa lupa padaku?"/

"Heheh Mianhae, Oppa sedikit sibuk."

/"Emmm aku sebentar lagi sampai ke rumahmu loh. Kejutaaaannnn... aku mau menginap dua hari. Umma dan Appa ada urusan di sini dan aku memaksa ikut sampai izin ke sekolaku."/

"Apa?"

/"Tunggu saja ya Oppa, tak usah dijemput. Sebentar lagi sampai. Nah sudah dulu ya, baterai ponselku habis. Sampai bertemu di rumah. Bye..."/

Dan sambungan pun terputus.

Bagaimana ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Masih Belum END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mian kalau lanjutannya begitu lama. Terimakasih bagi reader yang bersedia mengikuti saya -yang bukan apa-apa- ini sampai ke FB. #peluk cium untuk kalian semua satu-satu ^^**

**Arit chan... my se... gomawoo bersediakah mentagkan lagi catatan ini. heeeee. #ngelunjak. ^^**

**Mian tak bisa balas komen kalian satu-satu. Tapi komentar kalian sangat berarti dalam menumbuhkan semangat untuk menulis. Gomawo #bungkuk-bungkuk.**

**Nah, terimakasih yang sudah berkenan membaca dan terimakasih juga yang berkenan memberi Review (komentar)... ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Mereka Menyerah

**The Mysterious Kid**

**By Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie**

**...**

**It's Just fiction. **

**So, jadikan ini hiburan saja. Ambil yang baiknya, buang yang buruknya. Jangan mencontoh hal-hal buruknya. Dalam kehidupan nyata, saya berharap mereka bisa hidup bahagia. Tidak penuh konflik seperti ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca, Semoga suka ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil berhenti. Kyu mendekat mengelus pipiku. "Ada apa?"

Aku menatapnya dan menemukan wajah khawatir Kyu, aku ikut memegang lengannya. "IU mau ke rumah juga... emmm katanya mau menginap dua hari. Sebentar lagi dia sampai."

Kyu terdiam. Tatapan matanya kosong. Ia sedang berfikir kah? Atau marah soal IU?

"Emmm Kau tak marah kan?"

Pandangannya fokus lagi. Dia menatapku heran. "Marah?"

"Iya.. itu... IU..." ucapku sambil menunduk.

Tangannya yang tadi di pipi, berpindah ke kepalaku dan mengelusnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Aku lebih marah melihatmu dengan Kibum Hyung daripada IU. Tenang saja chagiiiii."

Aku jadi ikut tersenyum. Ahhh semoga saja Kyu memang sudah benar-benar berubah.

"Nah, sebaiknya kita urus Kibum Hyung dulu. Setelah itu baru pulang ke rumahmu. Bilang saja habis main ke rumahku ya. Bagaimana?"

"Emmm lalu kita? Pantai?"

Dia tersenyum lagi. "Tak apalah masih ada banyak waktu lain kali. Iya kan? Kamu tetap mau kan bila kuajak?"

Aku mengangguk, dan memberikan senyum terbaikku. Dia benar-benar sudah berubah.

Dia kemudian mengusap lagi rambutku, dan kembali duduk dengan benar. Mobil pun melaju. Mudah-mudahan saja masalah Kibum mudah diatasi. Doaku dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iya kan rumah ini hampir sama besarnya dengan rumah orangtua Kibum dan Kyu. Letaknya dekat bukit. Agak tersembunyi. Mirip villa. Ahhh tapi aku tak sempat memandangi dan mengagumi rumah ini. Kami segera masuk ke rumah.

Berantakan! Barang-barang bergeletakan di mana-mana. Kibum benar-benar mengamuk. Kenapa hatiku jadi bergetar khawatir seperti ini. Aku berjalan seperti melayang. Kibum baik-baik saja kan? Terbayang kembali semua memori ketika dia mengamuk di depanku. Darah, rasa sakit.. perih..

Ah dia tak apa-apa kan?

Terdengar keributan dari lantai atas. Aku segera berlari ke sana.

Tidak... Kibum sedang berusaha menyilet-nyilet lagi badannya. Tuan Park yang berusaha menghentiannya ikut kena silet di beberapa bagian. Aku segera mendekat.

"Ki.. Kibum..."

Gerakannya langsung terhenti, pelan matanya sampai pada sosokku. Matanya membulat. Silet di tangannya terlepas. Tuan Park juga menjauh. Ia terlihat bernafas lega. Aku sedikit melirik sosoknya, mirip Tuan Kang.

Aku mendekat lagi... dia memundurkan badan.

"Pergi..." desisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Pergi! Karena aku hanya membuat hidupmu sulit kan... biarkan aku sendiri dengan kegilaanku ini. Dari awal aku sendiri. Aku tidak mau membawamu yang tak tahu apa-apa pada pusaran hidupku yang seperti ini. Pergi saja! Kau tak salah apa-apa padaku, kau sangat baik, kau tak seharusnya ikut menderita bersamaku."

Bayanganku langsung melayang pada masa dimana aku menemukan dia di gudang atau bekas rumah di desa nenek itu. Dia yang rapuh dan menangis. Bukan salah dia juga kan dia jadi trauma begitu. Malah kurasa dia mengorbankan dirinya demi Kyu? Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan trauma semendalam itu. Aku ingin membantunya keluar dari kegelapan.

Aku terduduk di depannya. "Bumm... mie.."

Dia menunduk dengan badan bergetar. Belum lagi baju acak-acaknnya. Luka-lukanya dan barang-barang yang bergeletakkan berantakan di sekitarnya. Dia terlihat sangat rapuh dan menyedihkan. "Pergi Eunhyukkie, sebelum aku berubah pikiran..." suaranya lemah dan hampir tak terdengar.

Aku malah semakin tak ingin pergi. Aku mendekat dengan menyeret lututku. Aku memegang lengannya, dia mendongak dan hatiku langsung tertusuk. Pandangan matanya begitu terlihat sakit. Dia butuh aku untuk melupakan traumanya, aku tahu. seandainya aku yang mengalami itu, mungkin aku akan bunuh diri. Tapi Kibum bisa bertahan karenaku.

Tanpa bisa kutahan aku memeluknya. Dia tak menolak ataupun membalas.

"Maafkan aku..." entah kenapa aku menangis. Lalu tubuh Kibum menegang sesaat. Setela itu lemas, ia terkulai dalam pelukanku. Kenapa ini?

Aku menoleh ke samping, kulihat Tuan Park memegang suntikan. Dia diberi obat penenang.

"Dari tadi saya berusaha menyuntikan ini, tapi sulit. Terimakasih Eunhyuk-ssi. Sudah lama dia tak mengamuk sedahsyat ini." katanya sambil mulai mengangkat Kibum, meletakannya di tempat tidur hati-hati.

"Terimakasih sekali lagi. Kalau anda mau pulang lagi sekarang, tak apa-apa. Dia akan bangun nanti pagi. Kalau bisa anda datang ke sini lagi besok."

Aku mengangguk masih memandangnya. Dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri begitu pun dia tetap terlihat rapuh. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkannya begitu saja? Aku tak sanggup dihantui rasa bersalah seumur hidupku, kalau sampai aku meninggalkan dia. Aku harus pulang dulu sekarang, masalah ini biar kupikirkan lagi di rumah.

Aku berbalik ke arah pintu. Baru kusadar, kemana Kyu? Pintu kamar terbuka lebar dan tak terlihat Kyu di sana.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi Tuan Park. Kalau bisa, saya akan datang besok." Aku membungkukkan badan dan segera keluar dari kamar, setelah kulihat Tuan Park yang sedang mulai membersihkan luka Kibum mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Baru saja aku akan melangkah menuruni tangga, lenganku ditarik.

Kyu? Ada di mana dia dari tadi. Tapi belum sempat bertanya, dia menyeretku masuk ke kamar di samping kamar Kibum. Menutup pintunya. Menghempaskanku ke pintu. Awww punggungku sakit.

Tanpa aba-aba dia menciumku dengan beringas, sampai aku merosot dan terduduk menyandar di pintu. Tangannya menahan lenganku yang akan mendorongnya.

Kenapa dia? Jangan bilang kambuh lagi? Tapi ciuman ini terasa perih, dia sedang sakit hati kah? Cemburu? Aku jadi tak bisa menolak kalau begini.

Akhirnya setelah lama membuatku menahan nafas, dia melepaskan ciumannya. Dia kemudian memelukku erat.

"Aku takut."

Takut? Harusnya aku yang takut.

"Kenapa tadi rasanya Hyung akan menyerahkan hati Hyung dengan tulus padanya? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Aku bingung haruskah kuceritakan apa yang terjadi di masa kecil dulu? Dia melepaskan pelukan menatap mataku. Aku balik menatapnya. Haruskah kuceritakan?

"Hyung... Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Mungkin harus kuceritakan, agar Kyu tahu kenapa Kibum sampai seperti itu. Agar rasa cemburu yang selalu saja tak bisa dia tahan, sedikit reda. Iya aku menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya berkali-kali, aku kumpulkan keberanian. Semoga ini keputusan benar.

"Emmm Kyu ingat tentang mimpimu itu?"

Dia menatapku heran, "Hmmmm masih, meski belakangan mimpi itu hanya datang sesekali. Kenapa Hyung tiba-tiba bertanya soal itu?"

"Emmm jangan kaget. Aku ada hubungannya dengan kejadian itu."

Matanya membulat menatapku kaget. "Apa maksud Hyung?"

"Dulu, aku sedang bermain petak umpet di rumah nenekku. Lalu waktu mencari tempat bersembunyi aku menemukan sebuah gudang yang dulunya rumah... dan di sana... aku melihat Kibum..."

Matanya terbelalak.

"Kapan?" bibirnya bergetar.

"Waktu umurku sekitar sepuluh tahun."

Lalu dengan perlahan aku ceritakan soal apa yang kulihat di dalam gudang plus aku menyelamatkan Kibum dan juga bagaimana aku diam-diam pergi dari sana, sehingga tak ada yang menyadari kehadiranku.

Tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang, aku segera mendekat. Memegang pundaknya. "Gwaenchana...?"

Dia sedang memegang kepala dan menggeleng-gelengkannya. "Jadi Hyung yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya?"

Aku tak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaannya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Dia menatapku sesaat tapi kemudan menunduk dan meremas kepalanya keras. Aku segera menahan lengannya. Dia menatapku lagi dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Jadi begitu Hyung... aku ingat sekarang. Hari itu tiba-tiba rumah diserang, Umma dan Appa tak ada. Kibum Hyung menyuruhku bersembunyi di lemari. Aku takut... aku minta dia tak meninggalkanku. Karena di luar terdengar jeritan, aku takut. Tapi Kibum Hyung membentakku. Aku terpaksa menurut meski tetap ketakutan dan memanggil-manggilnya."

Tubuhnya bergetar. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau dia ikut dibawa. Tidak!

"A.. Aku keluar setelah entah berapa lama di lemari... dan ketika keluar kulihat Umma dan Appa yang sedang menangis, mereka langsung memelukku. Aku dilarang ke luar kamar, sampai esok harinya. Kemudian, semenjak itu, aku jarang sekali bertemu Kibum Hyung. Aku juga dilarang berkeliaran ke luar."

Aku memeluknya menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Kenapa nasib kalian berdua semalang ini.

"Jadi karena ini dia begitu Hyung. Dan aku seenaknya bersikap ketus padanya dulu. Sering berkata kasar juga. Jadi karena ini, kamarnya selalu terdengar gaduh, karena ini juga aku yang diangkat jadi pewaris, dan aku malah menyalahkan Umma Appa dan Kibum Hyung..."

Aku mengusap kepalanya, "Sttt ini bukan salahmu juga sepenuhnya. Wajar kalau kau begitu, kau masih kecil dan tak tahu apa-apa."

Dia tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya. "Kalau begitu aku rela sekarang Hyung..."

Aku memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Hyung harus bersama Kibum Hyung."

Aku tersentak. Kenapa hatiku sakit tiba-tiba melihat betapa seriusnya tatapan Kyu. Aku tak mau. Aku menggeleng. Aku pasti akan dan mau membantu Kibum sembuh. Tapi aku tetap ingin bersamanya.

Kyu menangku wajahku degan kedua tangannya. "Dia benar-benar lebih membutuhkan Hyung. Kemarin-kemarin aku masih setengah hati, tapi sekarang aku rela Hyung."

Aku ikut memegang tangannya, "Jangan begini Kyu. Aku .. aku mulai menyayangimu."

Dia melepaskan lengannya di wajahku dan memegang lenganku dengan lembut, "Tak ada alasan Hyung suka padaku, mungkin Hyung hanya takut padaku. Please jadilah pacar sebenarnya Kibum Hyung..."

"Kyu..."

Ponselku berbunyi. Aku mengangkat panggilan itu dengan pikiran kosong.

/"Oppa kemana?"/

Suara IU.

"Emmm Oppa di .. di. Rumah Kyu. Sebentar lagi pulang."

/"Ne. Aku tunggu ya."/

Aku memasukkan kembali ponsel ke sakuku. Aku menatapnya yang masih setia dengan ekspresi serius itu. Aku tak suka melihatnya.

"Kau tidak serius kan Kyu..." Ayo bilang kau akan tetap mempertahankanku apapun yang terjadi. Tambahku dalam hati.

Dia memberikan senyum, tapi bukan senyumnya yang biasa. Itu senyuman asing. "Bukankah ini akan lebih mempermudah Hyung. Aku benar-benar takkan mengganggu hubungan Hyung dan Kibum Hyung. Aku akan menjadi dongsaeng Hyung."

Kenapa rasanya ada yang kosong di hatiku. aku tak mau. Aku tak mau Kyu menganggap ku hanya Hyung. Entah sejak kapan bermula, tapi aku benar-benar jadi suka padanya. Aku merasa nyaman dan bahagia bila bisa bermanja-manja padanya.

Dia menarik tanganku hingga berdiri.

"Ayo pulang, IU pasti sudah menunggu."

Dia kembali menarikku yang sama sekali belum bisa mempercayai apapun, menuju ke luar kamar.

Aku tak mau begini. Aku tak mau Kyu yang begini.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku masuk ke rumah. Di ruang tamu kulihat keluarga IU dan keluargaku (minus Seobie) sedang duduk. Aku segera menyapa mereka. Kyu juga.

"Aigooo.. Kyu kau kelihatan berbeda dari pertama kali kita bertemu, kau sedikit terlihat lebih tinggi dan berisi..." komentar Chullie Ahjuma.

Kyu nyengir, "Aku makan dengan baik semenjak diangkat anak olehh Umma dan Appa, Ahjuma hheheheh."

Umma ikutan nyengir malu, "Kau ini... di rumahmu makanannya pasti lebih baik."

"Tapi masakan Umma lebih enak." Jawab Kyu sambil berlutut dan meletakkan dagunya di lutut Umma membuat Umma mengusap-usap rambutnya.

Pikiranku masih penuh dengan permintaannya tadi. Seriuskah dia?

"Oh iya Seobie dimana Umma?" tanyanya. Ia terlihat sangat imut sekarang. Aku tak suka. Aku lebih suka dia yang dewasa. Aku lebih suka dia yang tak henti memanjakanku.

"Di kamarnya..." jawab Umma.

Dia lalu bangkit setelah mencium pipi Umma, "Aku ke dalam dulu kalau begitu, Umma, Appa, Ahjuma, Ajussi, IU-Noona." Dia membungkuk. Lalu tanpa menatapku lagi dia melesat ke kamar.

Dia serius.

Dan hatiku sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masih sama ya Oppa."

Aku menatap IU yang sedang asyik memandangi kamarku. Dia dulu sering masuk ke kamarku memang, apalagi ketika kecil. Orangtua kami tak perlu takut, karena baik aku maupun IU bukan tipe orang yang macam-macam.

Dia duduk di kursi meja belajar. "Apa kabar Oppa? Kenapa rasanya aku semakin mejauh dari Oppa."

Aku duduk di pinggir tempat tidur menghadap IU. "Mian.. sebentar lagi kan Oppa ujian, jadi agak sibuk..."

IU memberikan senyum imutnya, "Tak apa kok Oppa. Aku.. ha.. hanya takut ada orang lain." Dia menerawang dan menghela nafas. Lalu kembali menatapku. "Miann kalau aku curiga... tapi aku tahu pasti susah mempertahankan hubungan jarak jauh kita kan? Apalagi sejak awal aku yang menyukaimu lebih."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" apa IU tahu atau itu hanya feeling seorang wanita?

Dia tak menjawab dan hanya memandangku dengan tatapan kosong.

Aku mendekat dan mengusap rambutnya, dia mendongak memberikan tatapan yang sangat imut.. aku mengacak rambutnya dan tersenyum. "Aku juga sayang padamu."

"Hanya sayang? Sama seperti sayang Oppa pada Seobie?"

Deg. Iya sebenarnya apa rasa sayangku pada IU? Mungkin dia dan Kyu juga yang pernah bilang begitu benar. Aku sayang padanya seperti pada adik. Kami tumbuh besar bersama. Aku memang senang saja bersamanya. Aku tak tahu perasaanku sebenarnya.

"Sepertinya aku benar?" Aku tersadar dan menatapnya yang tersenyum sedih, "Aku sudah curiga ketika Oppa menerimaku dengan ekspresi biasa. Perlakuan Oppa pun tak berubah. Bahkan ketika aku mencium pipi Oppa waktu itu ekspresi oppa datar saja."

Aku menghela nafas, aku tak tahu, aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Mungkin saja aku bisa jatuh cinta pada IU seandainya tak ada Kyu. Aku juga sempat membayangkan menikah dan punya anak, membangun keluarga bahagia bersamanya. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku tak tahu.

"Mian.. tapi Oppa masih bingung dengan perasaan Oppa."

Dia berdiri menggenggam kedua tanganku. Wajahnya miring denga imut. "Tak apa Oppa, setidaknya aku masih ada harapan kalau begitu. Aku akan menunggu. Kalaupun jawabannya tidak, tak apa Oppa. Aku bahagia bila Oppa bahagia. Tapi sampai Oppa bisa sadar dengan perasaan Oppa biarkan saja dulu ya.. jangan bilang pada Umma dan Appa."

Aku mengangguk. Mengacak lagi rambutnya. Tiba-tiba dia memelukku erat. Aku kembali mengusap rambutnya. Walau bagaimanapun ini pasti berat untuknya apalagi dia yeoja dengan hati lembut. "Miannn" bisikku.

"Aku sudah bilang tak apa Oppa. Aku hanya ingin memeluk Oppa saja. Boleh kan?"

"Tentu saja. Peluk sepuasmu." Ucapku sambil terkekeh.

Suara pintu terbuka. "Mian.. menganggu ehmm.. kencan kalian.. tapi Umma dan Appa menyuruh kalian ke meja makan."

Aku tersentak dan berbalik. IU masih memelukku. Aku sudah siap-siap menerima ekspresi marah Kyu. Tapi tidak! Dia biasa saja, malah sedang tersenyum jenaka pada kami. Dia serius dengan ucapannya?

"Kau ini Kyunnie.." IU melepaskan pelukan dan menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Aku melayangkan tatapan tanya pada Kyu. Tapi dia hanya memberikan senyuman yang tak kukenal. Aku rindu Kyuku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyu terlihat asyik bercanda-canda dengan Seobie di meja makan. Iya selama ini juga memang begitu. Tapi dia sekarang benar-benar terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. Apa ini hasil dari diamnya selama di perjalanan ke sini tadi. Dia benar-benar memutuskan untuk menjadikanku hanya Hyungnya. Dengan cara bersikap sebiasa ini padaku. Tapi aku tak rela, hatiku sakit melihat dia tertawa lepas begitu pada Seobie dan mengabaikanku.

"Kyu tak mau menginap di sini?" tanya Umma ketika makan malam selesai.

Kyu yang sedang membantu Seobie membereskan piring-piring, menjawab dari dapur. "Tidak Umma aku pulang sebentar lagi. Ada tugas sekolah yang belum kukerjakan.

"Tidak bisa besok dikerjakan?" tanya Appa sekarang.

Mereka benar-benar sudah menganggap Kyu bagian dari rumah ini.

"Annie appa. Aku lupa membawanya. Nah sudah selesai, aku pamit ya." Jawab Kyu yang sekarang datang dari dapur.

Dia mendekat dan seperti kebiasaannya mencium pipi Umma, Appa, Seobie dan aku. Rasanya aku jadi rindu ciuman kilat bibirnya. Dia kemudian membungkukkan badan pada keluarga IU.

Dia berjalan ke arah luar, setela kembali berpamitan. Aku segera menyusulnya, menarik tangannya sebelum ia sampai di mobil.

"Kenapa begini?"

Dia berbalik, menatapku lama, lalu tersenyum pedih, "Jangan Hyung kira aku suka begini. Ini untuk kebaikan kita semua. Aku takkan membocorkan soal IU. Hyung cukup menjadi kekasih Kibum-Hyung buat dia bahagia. Dia pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Aku jamin dia akan membuat Hyung bahagia. Kalau dia bisa lupa traumanya."

"Lalu kita?" bisikku.. dia menyerah.

"Kadang cinta tak harus memiliki.. hahaha pepata klise yang tak kukira harus kualami."

Dia tiba-tiba memelukku erat. "Mian.. aku janji ini terakhir kali aku memelukmu sebagai pacar. Setelah ini kau adala Hyungku. Bye Hyung."

Dia masuk ke mobilnya meninggalkanku yang termenung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok paginya, IU pamit untuk pulang. Apa karena pembicaraan kemarin? Dia tak jadi ikut menginap dua hari. Dengan berbagai alasan. Aku mengantarnya sampai perhentian Bus. Dia berbisik agar aku tak khawatir apapun keputusanku akan dia terima. Tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah.

Pulang dari sana, kudapati mobil Kyu terparkir. Kali ini kembali ia bersama Tuan Kang.

Aku segera masuk. Kulihat dia sedang asyik bermain bersama Seobie.

"Eh Hyung sudah pulang. Aku mau menjemput Hyung, bisakah kita menemui Kibum Hyung sebelum ke sekolah." Katanya dengan ekspresi ceria.

Apa aku punya pilihan lain? Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku sudah mengenakan seragam. Tinggal membawa tasku.

"Mian aku tak ikut..." kata Seobie yang juga sedang menyelendangkan tasnya.

"Hmm Jun Hyung lagi. Ciiih aku cemburu..." Kyu menatap Seobie dengan pandangan pura-pura sinis.

"Haahahha apa-apaan kau Kyunie." Seobie menjitak kepala Kyu yang langsung cemberut.

"Sakit tahu..." Kyu mengusap kepalanya dengan imut.

"Siapa suruh, nah itu suara motornya, bye... Chagi..." katanya dengan senyum jail dan mencium pipi Kyu.

Aku tahu Seobie hanya menggoda Kyu. Tapi aku sakit hati melihatnya. Apa ini yang dirasakan Seobie juga padaku dan Jun.

Kyu menoleh dan menatapku. Aku sedikit berharap dia mendekat dan memelukku, tak ada siapa-siapa sekarang. Umma dan Appa sudah berangkat ke kafe. Ahjuma dan Ahjussi pergi dengan urusannya. Tapi Kyu tetap diam di tempatnya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Ayo Hyung. Nanti kita kesiangan." Dia melangkah meninggalkanku. Begitu saja.

Aku memandang punggungnya. Dan menghembuskan nafas keras. Aku ikut berjalan mengikutinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum baru saja bangun ketika aku datang. Kyu tak ikut masuk. Dia bilang ada test. Hanya bisa mengantarku sampai gerbang. Nantinya aku diantar Tuan Park ke sekolah.

Aku mendekat memberikan senyum, yang jujur sangat sulit. Moodku buruk sekali.

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

Aku duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Sebentar lagi. Aku mau menjengukmu dulu."

Dia bangkit dan duduk dengan menyandar pada bantal. "Maafkan aku kemarin."

"Tak apa-apa." Ucapku benar-benar tulus dari hatiku.

Kami terdiam lama. Dia kemudian sedikit mendekat, mengambil tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku rela Eunhyukkie."

Aku memandangnya menanti lanjutan kata-katanya.

"Aku rela melepasmu untuk Kyu."

Apa? Aku sudah prediksi ini. Tapi aku tetap kaget. "Da.. darimana kau tahu?"

"Emmm sejak awal aku lihat ada yang beda di antara kalian. Tapi aku buta oleh perasaanku. Hari itu waktu kau sakit dan kubawa kabur ke sini. Sebelum pingsan kau meneriakkan nama Kyu. Itu membuatku tersentak. Aku jadi yakin kalian memang ada apa-apa. Hmmm dan aku tak bisa lagi menolak kenyataan kalau kau ada hubungan denga Kyu. Apalagi setelah di kamarmu itu. Aku datang dari awal dan mendengar semua percakapan kalian."

Bagus? Jadi dua-duanya mau menyerah sekarang? Ya baguslah aku tinggal sendiri sekarang. Hahaha aku tersenyum pahit dalam hati. Begitu mudahnya nasib itu berbalik.

"Aku tak bisa berjanji melepasmu dengan mudah. Mungkin ketika aku kambuh aku akan mengamuk lagi. Tapi aku akan berusaha. Kembalilah pada Kyu."

"Ta.. tapi.."

"Pikirkan saja dulu Eunhyukkie. Aku akan tetap jadi temanmu. Nah, sekarang berangkat sekolah saja dulu."

Aku hanya diam. Bingung. Bahkan ketika Tuan Park datang dan mengajakku untuk ke mobil. Aku ikut tanpa benar-benar sadar. Pikiranku penuh lagi. Dulu karena semua mendekatiku sekarang karena mereka semua menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tak bisa konsentrasi ketika sekolah. Aku tak bisa menangkap apapun yang sedang diterangkan Seongsangnim. Dan aku menyerah ketika jam pelajaran berganti. Aku segera keluar kelas. Jun tak ada. Mungkin kembali mengajak Seobie entah kemana. Atau motornya kembali mogok. Atau entahlah...

Kakiku sampai ke tempat biasaku dan Jun. di bawah pohon belakang sekolah. Aku mendudukkan diri di sana. Adakah yang bisa membantuku mengurai masalah ini? Apa yang harus kuperbuat sekarang?

"Hei.."

Aku mendongak.. Hae? dia ikut duduk di sampingku.

"Membolos? Bukan sifatmu kukira." Katanya sambil menyadarkan tubuh di batang pohon dan memjamkan matanya. Kemudian menggerak-gerakan kepalanya sambil bersenandung lirih.

Aku memandangnya terpana, kebiasaan ini rasanya kukenal.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau ini?" ucapku tanpa sadar.

Dia membuka matanya menatapku lekat. "Kau tak ingat padaku monkey?"

Dia... bukankah... "Fishy?" bisikku kaget.

Dia tersenyum charming lagi. Seraut wajah kecil langsung memasuki otakku. Wajah anak kecil yang amat imut. Mirip seperti anak keturunan. Putih dan tampan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mian kalau ceritanya makin rumit. Yang bertanya ini jadinya bakal apa. Pasti KYUHYUK, atau kalau bukan Kyu yang mendapatkannya. Maka tak boleh ada yang menjadi pairnya di FF ini hehehe #evil smirk

Oh iya FB saya itu, cari saja 'Kyuhyuk Cop'..

Nah, Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca. Juga terimakasih bagi kalian yang berkenan meninggalkan Review ^^


	3. Chapter 3 Monkey and Fishy

**The Mysterious Kid**

**By Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie**

**...**

**It's Just fiction. **

**So, jadikan ini hiburan saja. Ambil yang baiknya, buang yang buruknya.. Dalam kehidupan nyata, saya berharap mereka bisa hidup bahagia. Tidak penuh konflik seperti ini.**

**Semua Chara milik dirinya masing-masing and their family. Tapi dalam cerita ini mereka kerja buat akting karakter tokoh-tokoh naskah saya.. hehe *sok sutradara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca, Semoga suka ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sebuah adegan pada masa lalu menjelma, seperti putaran film di otakku. Sebuah taman, dengan berbagai mainan khas anak-anak. **_

_**Di depan sebuah ayunan, namja kecil berbaju rajutan kuning terduduk sambil memegangi lututnya. Ia juga sedikit terisak karena rasa sakit. Lututnya berdarah, setelah ia tadi terjatuh dari ayunan yang dia duduki. Bocah kecil lain yang tadi duduk di ayunan sebelahnya segera turun dan berjongkok di depannya.**_

"_**Nyukkie jangan nangis. Kata Appa namja itu harus kuat." dia mengusap pipi bocah yang bersimbah air mata, yang dia panggil Nyukkie.**_

_**Dia kemudian lebih menundukkan wajahnya. Meniupi lutut bocah yang berdarah itu. Setelah dia rasa cukup, dan tangisan Nyukkie mulai reda, ia lalu meraih dan meletakkan lengan kiri Nyukkie di pundaknya, memapahnya. Nyukkie masih terisak tapi berusaha mengikuti langkahnya. Tertatih.**_

_**Nyukkie baru berkenalan dengan anak kecil ini di taman bermain anak-anak ini. Dia tadi mendekati Nyukkie yang sedang termenung di ayunan. Lalu mereka pun akrab begitu saja. **_

"_**Di mana rumahmu?" tanyanya setelah mereka keluar dari taman bermain anak itu.**_

"_**Aku tak mau pulang. Donge." **_

_**Rupanya nama bocah yang lebih tinggi dan terlihat lebih kuat itu bernama Donge. Nyukkie mempoutkan bibir sambil tetap menangis. **_

_**Donge menghentikan langkah dan menatap Nyukkie. "Kenapa?" katanya.**_

"_**Umma dan Appa lebih sayang pada Seobie."**_

_**Donge terlihat termenung, memberikan tatapan bertanya pada Nyukkie. "Seobie?"**_

"_**Dia adikku yang baru berusia empat tahun. Sebal, kalau bertengkar, selalu aku yang disalahkan." Mulut Nyukkie semakin mengerucut. **_

_**Donge tersenyum, "Baiklah... Emmm kalau begitu bagaimana kalau ke rumahku saja. Mau?"**_

"_**Ne Donge.." Nyukkie mengangguk imut padahal matanya masih penuh bekas airmata, membuat dia terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Donge terkekeh, lalu kembali memapah Nyukkie.**_

_**Maka sambil terpincang-pincang mereka menuju ke rumah Donge..**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

**Di sanalah awal kami berteman.**

**Sejak saat itu kami sering bermain bersama. Dia benar-benar sangat memanjakanku meski umur kami sama. Kalau menangis dia akan sabar menenangkanku hingga berhenti. Bersikap konyol agar aku tertawa.**

**Dan yang paling kuingat. Dia tak segan menghajar anak yang mengangguku. Meski pada akhirnya tetap saja dia yang kalah. Tapi dia selalu bertekad menjagaku. Aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpanya.**

"**Kamu tahu Nyukkie. Aku senang bersahabat denganmu." Katanya suatu hari. **

**Kami semakin akrab. Meski hanya aku yang sering main ke rumahnya. Dia belum pernah ke rumahku. Dan kami lebih banyak bermain di luar rumah seperti ini.**

**Aku menatap wajahnya yang seperti campuran Korea dan Barat. Sebelumnya, dia sedang asyik menyandarkan tubuh di pohon. Mulutnya menggumamkan nyanyian. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak. Matanya terpejam rapat. **

**Dia kelihatan sangat keren. **

"**Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil tetap menatap coret mengagumi coret wajah Donghae yang sempurna. Seperti panggeran versi bocah dalam cerita yang kadang dibacakan Umma pada Seobie. Dengan lucunya Seobie malah ingin jadi putrinya agar bisa bertemu panggeran. Hahaha. Sekarang aku tak terlalu benci lagi pada Seobie, aku malah sangat sayang padanya.**

**Dia membuka matanya, menatap langit sore yang romantis, jingga pudar.**

"**Entahlah. Kau itu sahabat dekat pertamaku. Di kotaku dulu aku punya banyak teman. Tapi perasaanku biasa saja. Tapi padamu, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali melindungimu."**

**Aku tersenyum. "Gomawo." Entahlah kenapa hatiku rasanya senaaaaang sekali mendengar itu. **

**Dia mengangkat badannya sehingga tak lagi rebahan di pohon. "Ayo kita berjanji untuk selalu jadi teman." Dia mengangsurkan jari kelingkingnya.**

**Aku mengangguk semangat dan mengaitkan kelingkingku. "Ne, kita sahabat sampai nanti."**

"**Hmm selamanya selalu bersama." **

**Kami sama-sama mengangguk dan menggoyang-goyang kan tautan kelingking kami. Lalu tersenyum lebar.**

"**Hei adik kecil, mau membeli gantungan kunci ini?"**

**Kami berdua serempak menoleh. Seorang pedagang gantungan kunci boneka binatang, menghampiri kami. "Kebetulan ini hanya tinggal dua. Mau?"**

**Kami melihat dua gantungan kunci, ada yang berbentuk Ikan dan Monyet.**

"**Aku ingin sekali, tapi tak bawa uang Donge.." aku menatap Donge.**

**Donge merogoh semua saku di baju dan celananya. Tapi tak ada hasil. Lalu ia memberikan tampang polos padaku dan nyengir. "Aku juga Nyukkie."**

**Aku mengeluarkan tampang sedih. Padahal aku ingin sekali.**

"**Hmmm hadiah saja lah buat kalian... lagipula itu sisa. Hari ini Hyung lumayang laku keras jualannya."**

**Kami berdua melongo. **

"**Jinja? Gomawo Hyung." Ucap Donghae.**

"**Ne, Cheonman." Pedagang itu tersenyum.**

**Aku segera berbinar-binar menatap gantungan berbentuk ikan yang sangat lucu. Tapi tanpa kuduga Dongae sudah lebih dulu mengambil kedua gantungan itu dan menyimpan yang berbentuk ikan di sakunya. Aku segera cemberut padanya.**

"**Nah, Hyung pulang dulu ya." Dia mengusap kepala kami lalu berlalu.**

"**Nih Nyukkie," Donghae mengangsurkan gantungan berbentuk monkey itu padaku. Aku memalingkan wajah dan semakin memasang wajah secemberut yang kubisa.**

"**Aku mau yang ikan!" ucapku ketus.**

"**Tapi kan tingkahmu lebih mirip monyet ini heeee."**

**Aku berbalik dan menggeplak kepalanya. **

"**Aww appo. Mian.. mian.. walaupun kau mirip monkey. Kau itu monkey yang paling tampan yang pernah ada dan monkey yang paling kusayang." Ia memegang lenganku. Entah kenapa mendengarnya hatiku sangat senang. **

"**Baiklah." Aku pun mengambil gantungan monkey itu. Tak buruk juga, Monkey yang sedang tertawa ini sangat lucu.**

"**Nah, ayo kita pulang Monkey!" Ajaknya lalu menggandeng tanganku. **

"**Ishhh jangan panggil aku monkey, Fishy!"**

**Dia hanya tersenyum sambil tetap menarik lenganku. Aku di belakangnya sambil berjalan, terus menatap punggungnya, rambutnya, hmmm dia seperti malaikat kurasa, emmm malikat apa ya? Malaikat Ikan? Ya itu hebat. Angel Fishy hahahha. Lalu pemikiran itu membuatku tersenyum-senyum sendiri sepanjang jalan.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Di hari yang sedikit kelabu karena gumpalan awan hitam memenuhi setiap celah langit, aku duduk mencangkung lutut di depan danau. Ini tempat biasa kami main juga. Donghae, - aku mulai bisa mengucapkan namanya dengan benar, meski kurasa tak banyak berbeda - berjanji akan datang setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi dia tak datang juga.**

**Jujur aku takut sendirian begini, di tempat sepi pula. Tapi aku juga tak mungkin pergi begitu saja, bagaimana kalau dia datang? Isshh tapi lama sekali.**

**Belakangan kami mulai belajar menari. Dia yang menularkan kesukaannya itu padaku. Tapi katanya aku jauh lebih berbakat untuk menari. Sambil menunggu aku coba mengingat-ingat beberapa gerakan yang dia ajarkan.**

**Tak lama terdengar suara orang berlari mendekat. Pasti dia kan. Aku segera memasang wajah super cemberut yang kubisa.**

"**Mianhae... Nyukkie... Kau sudah lama?" **

**Dia duduk di sampingku, suara nafasnya terdengar cepat. Dia pasti berlari sekuat tenaga ke sini. Tapi aku masih kesal. Aku kan takut kalau sendirian. Aku diam saja tak mengacuhkannya.**

**Tangannya merayap dan menggenggam lenganku. "Marah?"**

**Aku menoleh, siap menyemburkan kata-kata kesal yang sudah kususun ketika menunggunya tadi, tapi aku tersentak begitu melihat wajahnya. Tanpa sadar aku mendekat dan segera menangkup wajahnya dengan tanganku.**

**Wajahnya sedikit penuh baret luka. Lengannya juga. Dia seperti orang yang habis membabat hutan. Bajunya juga ada beberapa bagian yang sobek. Jangan lupa dengan beberapa daun kering yang menempel.**

"**Kenapa? Kamu darimana? Kenapa penuh luka begini?"**

**Dia hanya tersenyum dan memegang lenganku yang masih menangkup wajahnya. **

"**Tadi ada anak kecil yang kehilangan kucingnya dia kebun. Rupanya kucingnya terjebak di semak-semak kebun yang tak terawat. Jadi ya terpaksa aku harus sedikit menyibak-nyibak semaknya sampai begini deh. Tapi tak apa, aku kan namja kuat."**

**Aku melepaskan lenganku. "Kamu ini, kamu juga kan masih kecil. Kenapa sih suka sekali menolong orang dan membahayakan diri sendiri." Aku mulai menepuk-nepuk serpihan tanah dan dedaunan di tangan dan wajahnya.**

**Dia hanya nyengir. **

"**Aku juga tak tahu Nyukkie, tapi menolong orang rasanya menyenangkan hehe. Apalagi melihat orang yang kutolong tersenyum itu membuatku merasa berarti. Kata Appa orang yang paling bahagia dan baik di muka bumi ini adalah orang yang bermanfaat untuk orang lain. Dan dia benar, membahagiakan orang lain, membuat hatiku jadi bahagia juga."**

**Aku memandangnya takjub, meski sedikit tak mengerti. Tapi ekspresi wajah bahagianya, membuatku ingin juga merasakan rasa bahagia seperti yang dia rasakan. Aku tersenyum.**

"**Kalau begitu aku juga akan banyak menolong orang mulai sekarang."**

**Dia tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku. Lalu pandangannya ia jatuhkan ke arah danau yang tampak sangat tenang. Bayangan awan-awan gelap tampak di permukaannya.**

"**Emmmm Nyukkie, aku mau bilang sesuatu. Kamu masih ingatkan kenapa aku pindah ke sini?"**

**Aku mengangguk, menatapnya. "Kamu dititipkan pada pada pamanmu, karena orang tuamu sedikit ada masalah."**

"**Iya. Tapi sekarang aku diminta pulang..." desisnya hampir tak terdengar.**

**Aku tersentak dan menatapnya, "Maksudnya.. kamu akan.. pergi dari sini.. ninggalin aku..."**

**Dia menghela nafas dan mendekat... memegang pundakku. "Tapi aku usahakan kembali ke sini. Aku akan coba minta pada Umma dan Appa agar aku bisa tetap di sini. Tapi sementara aku harus pulang, aku harus menjaga adikku di rumah."**

**Aku menunduk, perasaanku tiba-tiba tersasa sesak dan sekelam langit yang kini semakin berbecak kelabu. Jarinya mengangkat wajahku yang tanpa sadar ternyata telah dibasahi air mata. Dia mengusap pelan dan lembut pipiku.**

"**Jangan menangis. Sudah kubilang kan namja itu harus kuat. Aku pasti kembali. Kamu mau menungguku kan?"**

**Aku menatap matanya yang penuh dengan kesungguhan dan mengangguk.**

"**Berjanjilah, selama aku tak ada kamu harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik. Jangan mendekati bahaya. Bertemanlah dengan orang baik. Aku pasti akan kembali untukmu."**

**Aku mengangguk lagi lalu menubruknya, memeluknya erat. Padahal aku mulai merasa sangat bergantung padanya. Aku tak sanggup rasanya dia tinggalkan. Dan kenapa hujan tiba-tiba turun seakan mendukung perasaan melow kami. Tapi tak ada yang beranjak. Kami terus berpelukan di tengah-tengah serbuan rintik hujan pada tubuh kecil kami. **

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Sejak itu aku menunggunya. Kadang kalau melihat barang-barang berbentuk monkey aku membelinya untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa rinduku padanya. Tapi lama-lama aku sadar dia mungkin sudah lupa dan tak mungkin kembali. Atau kalau modeku sedang baik, aku fikir pasti ada alasan yang sangat baik sampai di begitu. Aku percaya pada Hae.**

**Tapi kebiasaan membeli barang monkey, dance, ataupun menolong orang sudah terlanjur mendarah daging. Lagipula itu bukan kebiasaan yang buruk. Ternyata banyak dari hidupku terpengaruh darinya, meski perlahan dikikis waktu aku melupakannya. Hingga saat ini semua memori itu bermunculan begitu saja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Donge... Fishy.." aku mengeja namanya pelan meyakinkan diri.

"Ne, Nae Nyukkie, My Monkey... kau sudah ingat sekarang?" dia memasang senyum charmingnya. Aku menatapnya lekat. Benarkah dia Fishyku. Wajahnya memang sama, inocent bercampur gentle. Senyumannya juga polos dan memikat.

"Ke.. kenapa..?" perasaan rindu marah dan kesal itu tiba-tiba muncul ke permukaan... kenapa dia tak kembali sejak dulu? Nafasku jadi berat dan mataku sedikit memerah.. aku berusaa menahan tangis yang ingin menguar, aku tak ingin jadi namja cengeng di depannya.

"Kenapa aku baru kembali?" tanyanya ia mendekat dan mengusap tanganku. Aku hanya diam.

"Mianhae... Jeongmal Mianhae... ternyata ketika aku pulang, appa meninggal Nyukkie. Dia sudah sakit sejak lama. Itu juga kenapa aku dititpkan di rumah paman. Agar aku menguranngi beban ekonomi keluarga. Aku tak bisa kembali karena harus menemani Umma dan adikku. Meski ketika kecil aku belum bisa ikut mencari uang. Tapi aku membantu mereka dengan menjaga dan mengurus rumah, sekolahku tetap dibiayai paman."

Begitu kah? Ataukah dia berbohong? Tapi tatapan matanya selalu jujur. Aku membalas genggaman tangannya bukti aku memaafkannya.

"Tapi ketika SMP aku kembali ke sini, karena Umma meninggal juga. Ia sakit-sakitan dan kelelahan. Aku tinggal bersama paman dengan Chansung juga. Tapi dia berubah jadi anak yang sangat susah diatur sejak Umma meninggal. Dia terlibat dengan berbagai tindakan kriminal. Maka aku fokus juga menjaganya meski sangat sulit."

"Aku berusaha mencarimu Eunhyukkie, tapi kau dan keluargamu sudah pindah dari rumah yang dulu."

Iya juga. Aku mengangkat lutut, dan meletakkan kepalaku di sana, miring ke arah Donghae, ingin mendengar ceritanya lebih lanjut. Dia tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Dalam usahaku mengembalikan Chansung itu, aku malah ikut seperti anak nakal. Masuk keluar klub, bergaul di komunitas anak-anak berandal, hanya agar tahu bagaimana dan di mana Chansung. Kemudian di sanalah juga aku bertemu dengan Jun Hyung. Dia juga sama nakalnya seperti Chansung, aku berhasil berteman dengannya, karena dia sebenarnya anak yang baik. Dan benar saja suatu hari dia bilang dia akan berubah, demi seseorang. Dia tak mau lagi kembali pada komunitas itu."

Aku tak mau menyela. Aku ingin mendengar semuanya.

"Lalu ketika SMA aku sekolah di sini. Dan aku menemukanmu, tapi aku tak yakin itu kau. Sampai kulihat Jun Selalu ada di sekitarmu. Aku bertanya padanya. Ternyata itu memang kau. Tapi aku belum berani mendekat. Aku menceritakan semua pada Jun. dia bilang dia akan membantu menjagamu, kalimatnya seperti dia juga 'cinta' padamu."

'Kalimatnya seperti dia juga cinta padamu', apa maksudnya itu?

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk menjaga rahasia ini. Aku menunggu saat yang tepat dan hanya memandangimu dari kejauhan. Sampai kejadian di gudang itu. Aku marah sekaligus bersyukur. Jujur tadinya aku ingin sekali menghajar Chansung, tapi perkataanmu meredam amarahku. Lagipula aku akhirnya ada kesempatan dekat denganmu. Tapi kurasa aku harus perlahan."

Aku tersenyum, jadi begitu? Aku tak mungkin lagi bisa marah padanya. Perlahan dia mendekat, aku hanya menatapnya dengan mata membulat. Wajahnya tepat di depan wajahku dan aku tak bisa memundurkan wajahnku karena hatiku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Ya memori masa kecil kami sangat manis dan jujur di masa itu kami seperti orang yang pacaran.

"Kau mau memaafkanku? Dan kembali melanjutkan janji kelingking kita?" bisiknya dengan nada rendah yang membuat tubuhku bergetar. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari lutut. Dia semakin dekat dan..

Aku hanya terpaku ketika dia memelukku erat. Meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leherku. "Bagaimana Monkey... Eunhyukkie.. Nyukkie...?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menggeplak kepalanya pelan. "Baiklah, tapi jangan panggil aku Monkey lagi..."

Dia hanya terkekeh dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku tersenyum di bahunya, apakah ini akhir untukku? Hae kah orang yang tepat untukku setelah semua yang mencintaiku mundur dan menyerah? Pelukannya mengerat. Tapi kenapa ada bagian hatiku yang kosong, bagian hatiku untuk Kyu. Meski bagian hatiku yang lain penuh dengan bunga kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ehm... di sini rupanya..."

Jun? Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Dia memandang Hae dengan tatapan tak tertebak.

"Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya Jun." kata Hae sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah!" tapi ia sama sekali tak mengubah ekspresi sangarnya.

Jun kenapa sih? Dia tak seperti biasanya. "Seongsaengnim menyuruhku mencarimu. Ayo kembali ke kelas!"

"Kau sendiri darimana saja?" tanyaku sambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celanaku.

Jun mendekat, menarik lenganku. Aku menatapnya heran, tapi dia memang selalu seperti ini kan biasanya juga. "Aku.. motorku kembali bermasalah. Aku sudah membawa bukti fotoku dan motor itu, makanya bisa masuk."

Donghae menatap kami sekilas, kemudian memandang ke arah lain. "Kalau begitu aku juga masuk ke kelasku dulu. Setelah ini bolehkan aku main ke rumahmu?"

"Tentu saja Hae, kau tak perlu bertanya seperti itu." Aku memberikan senyum padanya.

Dia mendekat dan mengusap rambutku, lalu berpandangan dengan Jun sesaat dan berlalu. Kenapa antara dia dengan Jun. Bukankah mereka berteman? Tapi aura tadi seperti aura bermusuhan aneh. Lalu Jun menoleh padaku. Tatapan matanya membuatku merinding begitu saja.

"Sudah kubilang kan jauhi dia! Sudah cukup kau dengan berbagai masalahmu saat ini." Aku memandangnya, dia berkata begini karena dia khawatir padaku sebagai sahabat baik atau kah.. dia cemburu padaku dan Donghae.

Aku menunduk, "Salahkah aku, Donghae sangat baik. Aku teman masa kecilnya. Lagipula baik Kyu maupun Kibum sudah menyerah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka saling merelakanku. Hahahaha lucu sekali dua orang itu, sama-sama mengerjarku, bilang mencintaiku, menyakitiku, menyiksaku lalu akhirnya saling merelakanku..." entah kenapa nada sinis itu yang keluar. "Sudahlah ayo masuk ke kelas."

Aku menariknya untuk berjalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Belakangan hariku agak tenang. Tak ada Kibum yang mengamuk di sekitarku, tak ada Kyu yang cemburu dan menyiksaku. Hanya ada Hae. Hariku memang tenang tapi hatiku tidak. Kyu tetap sering datang ke rumah, yang untungnya setelah Hae pulang. Dia kan hanya mengizinkan hubunganku dan IU. Aku tak terlalu yakin apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau tahu hubunganku dengan Hae dulu.

Kyu semakin lengket dengan Seobie. Hingga kadang rasanya hatiku akan meledak saking cemburunya. Dulu dia tak seperti itu, atau karena sekarang dia benar-benar mengabaikanku. Seperti saat ini mereka sedang adu maen game, dengan taruhan konyol yang kalah tak boleh menolak apapun yang dilakukan yang menang. Mereka duduk sangat rapat.

Jujur aku ingin sekali ada di posisi Seobie saat ini. Aku rindu pada Kyu... dia dekat tapi rasanya jauhhhhh. Dia tak pernah lagi menatapkan matanya padaku. Kalau berbicara padaku selalu dengan aura formal, dan matanya tak benar-benar menatapku. Aku rindu pelukannya, sentuhannya.. dan gila pikiranku bahkan sampai pada hal-hal yang dulu selalu kutolak bila dia melakukan itu.

Mereka serius, meski sesekali saling bercanda. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dari sofa. Mereka duduk di karpet dekat sekali dengan TV.

"Yaaahhh! Aku kalah! Menyebalkan."

Seobie menyimpan joysticknya sedikit kasar. Kyu terkekeh di sampingnya. Jelas saja si jenius itu pasti akan menang. Bahkan aku heran kenapa dia tidak dari tadi menang, seolah-olah mengalah dulu pada Seobie.

"Hadiahnya..." Kyu ikutan menyimpan Jos Stick dan memandang Seobie.

"Baik lakukan saja apa maumu." Seobie menyilangkan lengan di dada. Bibirnya sedikit maju yang malah membuatnya kelihatan sangat imut.

Kyu memandang Seobie lama, tidak kenapa aku merasa pandangannya agak lain. Hatiku terus berteriak, pergi dari ruangan ini, tapi tubuhku tetap terpaku. Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Kyu mendekat. "Baru aku sadar kau mirip dengan Hyukkie Hyung..." katanya. Seobie mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Iya lah aku kan adiknya. Tapi aku sama sekali tak merasa mirip dengannya." kata Seobie, dia lalu menjulurkan lidah padaku. "Aku kan lebih tampan..."

Aku hanya mendengus dan memalingkan pandangan.

"Okay hadiahnya adalah..."

Aku kembali menatap mereka dan deg. Mulutku menganga, mataku membulat sempurna, dadaku berdebar cepat, darahku serasa hilang, aku terpana... terkejut, dan mataku tiba-tiba memanas sendiri.

Kyu... Kyuku sedang mencium Seobie... bukan ciuman pipi seperti biasanya. Ia mencium bahkan melumat bibir Seobie yang sama terkejutnya terlihat dari tubuhnya yang kaku tak bergerak. Tangannya kini melingkari pinggang Seobie dan tangan yang satunya memegang kepala belakang Seobie. Kyu menciuminya terus sambil memejamkan matanya, dan Seobie masih shock.

Aku ingin berlari dari sana, tapi tubuhku kaku dan lemas... mataku tak fokus lagi. Aku tahu ada yang menggenangi mataku itu air mata. Aku menangis, meski tak ingin.

Akhirnya entah setelah berapa lama, Kyu melepaskan ciumannya. Ia mengusap dagu dan bibir Seobie yang akhirnya tersadar, ia memegangi mulutnya masih memandang Kyu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Jangan pasang wajah begitu Seobie, tadi kan peraturannya sudah jelas. Siapa yang kalah harus menerima apapun yang dilakukan yang menang."

Kyu mendekat lagi dan mulai menciumi Seobie yang tampak masih antara sadar dan tidak. Aku tak tahan lagi dengan lutut bergetar aku berjalan ke arah kamarku. Menutup pintunya. Tubuhku merosot dan terduduk di depan pintu dan tangisku pecah, aku menggigit bibir keras, agar suara isakanku tak terdengar.

Kenapa Kyu melakukan ini di depanku? Dia sengaja kah? Agar aku melepaskan diri darinya. Apa dia tak tahu kalau Kibum pun sudah merelakanku untukku. Tak ada lagi panggilan telepon dari Kibum. Aku jadi bingung sendiri, aku khawatir pada Kibum tapi tak mungkin ke rumahnya.

Aku berjalan ke arah tempat tidur, menutup diri dengan selimut. Buat aku tertidur Tuhan. Aku ingin melupakan semuanya sejenak. Berharap ketika bangun tidur, semua lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tertidur mungkin hanya sesaat. Ketika bangun, hari sudah masih sore. Aku mendengar suara isakan. Umma dan Appa sepertinya belum pulang. Aku keluar mencari sumber isakan. Ternyata dari kamar Seobie. Ia sedang menangis. Apa dia merasa bersalah padaku. Jangan-jangan dia menangis dari tadi. Aku sadar sepenuhnya ini bukan salah Seobie. Dia hanya korban kecemburuanku dan permainan Kyu. Lalu terdengar suaranya lirh, apa dia tak sendiri di kamar atau sedang menelepon. Aku mendekatkan diri ke pintu.

"Jun.. Junnie berkatalah se.. hiks.. sua.. tu. Kau.. bo boleh.. memarahiku.. hiks... a.. aku.. ju.. ga benar-benar.. hiks.. tak me.. ngerti kenapa Kyu melakukan itu."

Jadi ada Jun di dalam. Jangan-jangan dia memeregoki mereka sedang berciuman tadi. Gawat apa Jun akan kambuh? Dia dulu kan sama seperti Kyu, Kibum atau pun Chansung. Orang-orang dengan emosi labil.

"Sudah... aku hanya kaget. Aku tak mungkin marah padamu." Terdengar suara Jun akhirnya, aku bernafas lega dia benar-benar menyayangi Seobie. Lalu apa perasaannya padaku? Entahlah belakangan aku mulai merasa Jun menyukaiku.

"Ke.. kenapa.. dari tadi kau hanya di.. diam..?"

"Aku hanya kaget dan memikirkan sesuatu. Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kau kelihatan sangat jelek tahu."

Perlahan aku meninggalkan kamar Seobie kembali masuk ke kamarku. Beruntungnya Seobie mendapatkan Jun, yang secara fisik sempurna begitupun hatinya. Meski menyeramkan dia benar-benar baik dan hampir tak pernah menyakiti Seobie.

Kenapa nasibku berbanding terbalik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pucat Euhyukkie..."

Hari ini Hae kembali mengunjungi rumahku. Aku hanya tersenyum, "Cuma sedikit pusing kok Hae."

Dia mendekat dan tanpa kuduga memgangi keningku. "Badanmu panas juga. Kenapa memaksakan diri sekolah tadi. Harusnya kau istirahat."

Dia mulai memijiti keningku rasanya enak. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di sandaran kursi. Memejamkan mata dan menikmati pijitannya.

Lalu aku tak sadar apapun. Aku tertidur tanpa kusadari.

Aku bermimpi kembali di gudang tempat aku menemukan Kibum pertama kali. Tapi tunggu dulu kenapa ketika aku mengintip, bukan Kibum kecil yang kulihat, tapi aku... aku menatap tak percaya.

Aku tanpa sehelai baju pun. Sama seperti keadaan Kibum dulu. Para penjahat mengelilingku sambil tertawa-tawa menjijikan. Mereka mendekat dan mulai menyentuh-nyentuhku. Tidaaakkkkk!

Aku terbangun. Badanku bergetar semua. Mimpi itu terlihat sangat nyata. Airmataku mengalir tanpa bisa kucegah. Suara langkah kaki cepat terdengar dari dapur. Lalu pelukan erat. Bau ini, Hae?

"Ada apa Eunyukkie? Bermimpi buruk? Kenapa tubuhmu berkeringat dan begetar seperti ini?"

Pelukan Hae sangat nyaman. Getaran tubuhku mulai mereda. Itu hanya mimpi Hyukkie. Aku terus berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri.

"Eunhyukkie... sebentar aku sedang membuatkanmu bubur.. aku juga akan mengompresmu."

Hae akan melepaskan pelukannya, tapi aku tak mau. Aku takut. Aku mengeratkan tanganku di punggungnya. "Ja.. jangan pergi dulu. Aku ingin begini. Aku mimpi buruk."

Hae mengusap punggungku. "Baiklah."

Ia terus mengusapi punggungku, tanpa berkata atau bertanya apapun. Dia benar-benar mengertiku. Mimpi itu mulai terlihat samar-samar. Aku tak terlalu takut lagi. Aku melepaskan perlahan pelukan Hae.

Memandangn wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum seperti biasanya, membuatku ikutan tersenyum. "Terimakasih aku sudah tenang sekarang."

Ia mengusap pipiku, "Baguslah. Itu hanya mimpi, takkan ada yang menyakitimu mulai sekarang, aku akan ada di sampingmu menjagamu. Itu adalah tekadku sejak dulu kan?"

Aku menatapnya dan kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Dia mendekat. Mau apa dia? Tapi aku tak bisa menjauh. Aku hanya menatapnya. Wajahnya sangat dekat, dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, dan bibirnya meraih bibirku. Lembut. Sangat lembut sampai rasanya aku ingin meleleh.

Tangannya menggapai pinggangku menarikku mendekat. Dia melepaskan sejenak ciumannya, menggerakan mulutnya, "Saranghae... my Nyukkie..."

Lalu kembali meraih bibirku. Ini terlalu indah, aku menutup mataku. Sampai terdengar pintu terbuka. Pertanda buruk, karena hatiku rasanya tak enak.

Kami melepaskan ciuman, sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu.

Jun yang menatap tajam tapi wajahnya datar.

Seobie yang melongo dan sedang memegang lengan Jun erat. Dan... ini yang membuat perutku bergolak tak nyaman.

Kyu... yang akhirnya benar-benar menatap wajahku tapi dengan pandangan tajamnya. Ia marah... aku tahu dia pernah bilang lebih rela aku dengan Yeoja daripada melihatku dengan namja lain.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kujelaskan?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Makin bingung? Saya juga bingung #plakkk...

Soal berapa chapter cerita ini akan tamat. Sebenarnya dulu juga akan ditamatkan. Tapi beberapa pembaca bilang itu akan terlalu cepat dan nantinya akan terlihat seperti memaksakan alur. Makanya saya memanjangkannya. Tapi kalau mulai terasa bertele-tele saya akan kembali mempercepat alurnya. Mungkin tiga chapter lagi.

Terimakasih... gomawo.. gracias.. bagi pembaca semua baik itu di FFN ataupun FB. Sebenarnya saya selalu ragu setiap kali akan mempost cerita ini. Merasa minder sendiri apalagi setelah membaca FF-FF dari author lain yang luar biasa, ceritanya, alurnya, genrenya, diksinya. Ahhhh saya merasa bukan apa-apa jadinya. Tapi ya saya juga ingin terus belajar, agar bisa menulis seperti mereka. Jadi silakan yang mau mengkritik atau memberi saran. Saya terima. Tapi gunakan bahasa yang baik.

Mian.. saya tak bisa membalas komentar kalian satu-satu tapi selalu saya baca dan itu menjadi penyemangat saya untuk terus menulis.

Nah, terkahir, terimakasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, dan terimakasih juga jika kalian meluangkan diri untuk meripiu atau berkomentar ^^


	4. Chapter 4 Junhyung's Story

**The Mysterious Kid**

**By Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie**

**...**

**It's Just fiction. **

**So, jadikan ini hiburan saja. Ambil yang baiknya, buang yang buruknya.. Dalam kehidupan nyata, saya berharap mereka bisa hidup bahagia. Tidak penuh konflik seperti ini.**

**Semua Chara milik dirinya masing-masing and their family. Tapi dalam cerita ini mereka kerja buat akting karakter tokoh-tokoh naskah saya.. hehe *sok sutradara**

**WARN : Banyak kata dan Adegan keras**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca, Semoga suka ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai kali ini untuk pertama kalinya saya akan bercerita memakai tokoh lain, tokoh yang baru saya sadari seumur dengan saya, lahir di tahun dan bulan yang sama. #peluk Junnie. **

**Jun : Kenapa kau jadi centil seperti ini? Lagipula tak ada yang tanya! **

**Me : Issshhh terserah aku. Atau tak jadi saja kau jadi POV di chap ini. #smirk**

**Jun : (panik) Jangan gitu dong. Baiklah-baiklah, Author yang baik hati dan sedikit manis ayo buruan cerita.**

**Me : Yaakkk,, itu kelihatan tak ikhlasnya. Dasar!**

**Sudahlah abaikan percakapan imajiner saya dan Jun. Selamat membaca semoga anda suka! Sebelumnya saya ingatkan ini chapter khusus untuk menjelaskan siapa Jun, jadi bagi kalian yang tak terlalu tertarik mengetahuinya, boleh menskip bagian ini. Mungkin saya akan apdet lagi hari Jumat subuh nanti ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUNHYUNG STORY**

Berwajah manis bukanlah keinginanku, dan sumpah kubenci panggilan imut, manis dan sebagainya yang mengindikasikan aku mirip dengan wanita. Jangan salah faham dulu, bukan karena kubenci wanita, aku menghormati kaum wanita, tapi aku namja, dan aku ingin dikenal sebagai seorang namja yang tampan dan kuat.

Aku bukanlah dari kalangan berada. Aku orang biasa, aku punya seorang Ibu, dia sangaat baik. Aku sadar itu tapi sayang aku punya ayah yang berengsek. Aku jadi tak betah di rumah gara-gara dia. Aku lebih sering keluyuran di luar rumah.

Aku heran kenapa ada namja seberengsek itu di dunia. Aku heran untuk apa Tuhan menciptakann orang yang hanya datang ke rumah untuk numpang tidur setelah mabuk-mabukan di luar rumah. Umma tak pernah marah dia selalu bilang, tak apa asal Appa pulang Umma bahagia. Cih bahagia macam apa, jika kini Umma yang harus menanggung nafkah keluarga.

Aku sering bolos dari sekolah. Tapi mereka tak bisa mengeluarkanku karena kegeniusanku. Aku selalu juara kelas walau hampir setengah dari jadwal yang harusnya kuikuti, aku mangkir. Aku bermain ke mana saja untuk melepaskan rasa penatku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku pulang ketika hari sudah malam, aku asyik membantu temanku di jalanan, yang sedang mendaur ulang sampah. Itu lebih berguna kurasa daripada sekolah. Aku berjalan dengan tenang.

"Wuahhh ada bocah kecil yang cantik..."

Aku menghentikan langkah. Di depanku dua orang pemuda tanggung, menatapku dengan mata merah. Mereka pasti mabuk. Cihh aku jadi ingat pada Appa. Mereka tak bisa menyewa wanita hah? Jadi mau menyergapku. Aku memberikan death glare pada mereka. Aku juga tak suka disebut cantik.

"Wuah manisnya... lihat dia melotot pada kita. Jangan seperti itu nanti kau kehilangan matamu.. chagi.." salah satu di antara mereka mendekat dan memegang lenganku.

Aku langsung menepiskan lengannya, "Lepaskan berengsek!"

"Wuahahha benar-benar bocah menarik,"

Mereka berdua mendekat, aku mundur dan berlari kencang. Sial ini malam! Aku tak tahu arah kalau begini. Aku berlari mengikuti insting. Aku mungkin bisa melawan mereka tapi aku tak yakin juga. aku tak punya keahlian bela diri.

Sial! Sial! Jalan buntu. Aku berbalik dan menemukan mereka yang sedang memegang lutut, terengah-engah karena mengejarku. "Kau tak bisa lari lagi cantik!"

"Aku namja! Bodoh! Apa otak pabbomu tak bisa membedakan mana yeoja dan namja!" aku takut, tapi berusaha menekan semua rasa takut itu.

Mereka berpandangan dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau namja? Itu malah lebih bagus! Kami suka namja kecil dan cantik sepertimu."

Arghhhh sial! Jadi mereka memang mengincar namja. Mereka mendekat. Aku hanya bisa memandang mereka. Satu di antara mereka berlari ke belakangku dan menarik lenganku hingga bersilang di belakang. Sakit! Yang di depan menyeringai.

Dia memegang daguku. "Uwaahhh kau benar-benar cantik hahhahahah."

Aku meludahinya. Dia terdiam. Memandangku marah, menjambak rambutku dan menciumku paksa. Siall ini menjijikan! Kemarahanku bertumpuk. Pertama dia menyebutku cantik dan sekarang dengan menjijikannya menciumku? Aku benar-benar marah sekarang.

Aku berontak dan menendang selangkangannya. Membuat dia berteriak kesakitan. Aku berputar dan menarik lenganku secepat kilat. Orang dibelakangku yang kaget melihat temannya terkapar, melonggarkan pegangannya.

"Ciiihhh kalian menjijikan!" aku mengambil kayu panjang entah bekas apa yang ada di sana. "Tak tahu malu!"

Aku mendekat, entah kekuatan dari mana, aku memukuli mereka tanpa kenal ampun. Hanya wajah Appa yang kubayangkan. Aku terus memukul, dan mereka sama sekali tak bisa melawan. Setelah benar-benar kurasa cukup. Aku meninggalkan mereka yang berlumuran darah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chagi kau baru pulang." Umma menyapaku, aku tersenyum dan memberikan pelukan dari belakang pada Umma.

"Aku membantu temanku dulu Umma." Dia mengelus rambutku.

"Iya tak apa, tapi jangan pulang telat terus."

Aku menganggukkan kepala, meski dalam hati tetap menolak dengan rasa bersalah, aku tak mau bertemu Appa. "Makan dulu sana chagi."

Umma kembali fokus dengan desain baju-bajunya. Iya dari hasil ini lah dia bisa menghidupi keluarga kami. Umma punya darah seni yang mengalir deras, dia bisa membuat lirik lagu, bermain alat musik, bernyanyi, bahkan mungkin berakting seandainya dia mau. Dia juga sangat cantik.

Aku heran kenapa Appa menyia-nyiakan Umma. Padahal demi Appa Umma merelakan diri diusir dari rumah dan keluarganya. Ya Appa memang tampan dan berkharisma, tapi tetap saja aku tak mengerti kenapa Umma sebegitu mengalahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arghhhh kepalaku pusing, baru saja aku memejamkan mata sesaat. Terdengar teriakan. Pasti Appa!

"Terserah mau melakukan apapun, tapi jangan apa-apakan Jun. Kumohon!"

"Kenapa? Karena dia hasil buah cintamu dengan orang itu hah?"

Suara tamparan. Gambaran Umma yang sedang tersungkur di lantai membayangiku. Apa maksudnya itu. Aku buah cinta Umma dengan siapa? Meski masih kecil, otakku sudah dewasa karena keadaan. Aku tahu apa itu buah cinta, apa maksudnya aku anak hasil hubungan terlarang Umma dan orang lain? Itu kah yang membuat Appa jadi brengsek?

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, hiks... Jun anakmu. Aku baru akan berhianat, karena sikapmu yang dingin. Tapi aku tak sempat melakukan apapun. Percayalah padaku."

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya. Kalau Jun mirip sekali dengan orang itu. Orang yang sangat kubenci. Orang yang selalu berusaha merebutmu. Sikapku jadi dingin? Salahkah dirimu sendiri yang selalu saja menebar pesona di luaran sana. Belum lagi keluargamu yang tak henti menerorku."

Ini tak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Aku keluar kamar dan segera masuk ke kamar Umma dan Appa. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Junni..." Umma bangkit dan mendekatiku. "Tak ada apa-apa. Kembalilah tidur."

"Aku tak mau sebelum Umma memberikanku penjelasan. Ada apa ini sebenarnya Umma? Aku anak siapa sebenarnya? Jawab aku Umma?"

"Kau anak Umma dan Appa tentu saja."

Aku memandang Appa yang sedang memandang ke arah lain. Jadi karena ini Appa berubah sikap. Karena aku mirp dengan orang lain? Baru kuingat sejak TK maupun SD dia selalu menyanyangiku. Tapi ketika aku masuk SMP lah dia berubah.

"Aku bertemu dia di acara reuni waktu itu, dia bilang Jun anaknya dan mirip dengannya. jangan mengelak lagi. Baiklah aku pergi." Dia mengambil jaket dan berlalu keluar.

Umma mengejarnya, memohon-mohon agar dia tetap tinggal, sebegitu sayangnya dia pada Appa. Atau Umma memang merasa bersalah sehingga merelakan disakiti Appa begitu selama ini. Apa benar aku anak dari hasil pengkhianatan? Ashhhh otakku pusing. Aku ikut mengejar.

Dan bencana itu datang sepeda motor melaju dengan kecepatan super, mungkin karena mengira jalanan tengah malam begini pasti akan sepi. Dan yang berikutnya kulihat adalah tubuh Umma terpental jauh, Appa yang melongo dan aku yang mematung. Motor itu kembali melaju setelah terguling sesaat. Aku menghambur ke arah Umma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tak ingat apapun. Ketika pikiranku tersambung aku sudah ada di kuburan. Appa entah dimana? Lalu samar-samar aku ingat. Tetanggaku keluar. Aku memukuli Appa yang tak melawan sama sekali. Rumah sakit. Rumah. Dan di sini. Umma sedang dimakamkan dan banyak orang yang ikut dalam upacara ini, kecuali Appa dan keluarga Umma.

Entah ini salah siapa? Aku tak mengerti. Aku sangat sedih, saking sedihnya aku tak bisa mengeluarkan airmata lagi. Aku tak tahu harus marah pada siapa. Ketika pulang aku mengemasi sedikit barangku, surat-surat penting, dan uang tabunganku. Aku akan meninggalkan rumah yang penuh kenangan buruk ini.

Aku pergi naik bus, tanpa melihat arah tujuannya. Aku ikut kemanapun bus itu pergi, sampai perhentian terakhir, aku turun karena Bus itu akan memutar balik. Ini desa yang lumayan indah. Akan kumulai hidup baru di sini.

Aku menyewa sebuah rumah kecil, dari seorang ahjumma yang sangat terlihat baik. Aku tinggal di sana. Aku mendaftar sekolah di SMP terbesar yang ada di sini. Mereka langsung menerimaku ketika melihat nilai-nilaiku tanpa bertanya kemana waliku.

Di sini aku mulai membuat kekacauan. Aku menjadi anak nakal yang benar-benar nakal. Aku akan memukuli siapapun yang berani mengusikku. Karena kenakalan itu aku diminta masuk ke gank berbahaya di daerah ini. Aku ikut saja, lagipula aku juga mendapat uang dari sini. Tugasku tentu saja menghajar entah siapapun itu, aku tak peduli lagi. Perasaanku sudah mati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hati mereka memintaku untuk menghajar lagi seseorang, bersama anggota yang lain. Aku setuju saja. Tapi ketika datang ke sana. Baru kutahu itu daerah tempatku tinggal. Seliar apapun di luaran sana, aku tetap menjadi anak baik di daerah ini. Aku segera mengenakan masker.

Target berhasil ditemukan dan kami mulai menghajar, sampai datang Ahjumma yang menyewakan rumahku, dia berusaha melerai kami. Lalu anggota lain malah ikut menghajar Ahjumma yang lemah itu padahal dia wanita.

Aku tersentak bayangan Umma berkeliaran di benakku. Kemudian aku berbalik dan menghajar mereka.

Mereka lapor pada ketua kami. Aku tak peduli, aku bilang mau keluar. Tapi dia malah mau menghajarku, entah kekuatan dari mana aku malah berhasil menumbangkan bosku itu. Membuat semua bawahannya menunduk takut padaku yang masih bocah SMP ini. ciihhh orang begitu tak punya nyali hanya sok omong besar.

Ketika aku pulang semua tetangga berkumpul di rumah Ahjumma baik hati itu. Tahu apa yang terjadi? Dia mati, rupanya bos keparatku itu mengirim seseorang untuk membunuhnya ketika aku diinterogasi tadi.

Aku marah? Ya? Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. aku berlari dari sana entah kemana, aku terus berlari, sampai tiba di sebuah taman bermain. Aku mendudukkan diri di salah satu ayunan. Dan mulai menangis. Tangisan pertamaku setelah lama. Tuhan dosaku pasti sudah bertumpuk. Apa sebenarnya yang sudah kulakukan?

Lalu terdengar suara gemerisik. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok bocah kecil yang sedang menatapku heran. Dia mendekat.

"Emm.. hyung sakit?" tanyanya polos. Wajahnya seperti malaikaat, aku menghapus air mata dan menyunggingkan senyum. "Kata Umma kalau sakit itu harus tidur di ranjang Hyung, lalu minum obat. Seobie juga begitu. Pasti jadi sembuh."

Aku hanya tersenyum, Seobie nama yang cute. "Hyung tidak apa-apa Seobie, tapi mata Hyung kelilipan."

Dia membulatkan matanya, manisnya. Dia mendekat lalu tanpa kuduga meniup mataku. Aku mengerjap bingung. Tapi hatiku berdesir hangat. "Masih kelilipan Hyung?"

Aku menggeleng setelah sadar dari keterpanaanku, sudah lama tak ada yang memperhatikanku sedekat ini. Aku memgang bahunya yang kecil dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Seobie bolehkah Hyung melakukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit Hyung?"

Dia mengangguk imut. Aku mendekat dan memeluknya erat, kemudian mulai menangis. Entah berapa lama, sampai seseorang masuk dan memanggil-manggil Seobie.

Aku melepaskan pelukan, namja seumuranku terlihat heran memandangku dan Seobie. Tapi dia sama polosnya dengan Seobie dia mendekat dan memberikan senyum yang membuatku terpana, sangat cantik, padahal dia namja.

"Maaf apa Seobie menyakitimu?"

Seobie berbalik, "Anni Hyung, Seobie malah membantu Hyung ini, dia kesakitan tadi matanya juga kelilpan."

"Benarkah? Seobie hebat." Dia menepuk pundak Seobie yang kini tersenyum senang. "Oh iya kau orang baru di sini? Salam kenal Eunhyuk imnida dan ini adikku Seobie." Dia membungkukkan badan ke arahku.

"JunHyung imnida."

Dia mendekat lalu memegang tanganku dan mengguncang-guncangnya. "Sekarang kita berteman ya eh Jun.. emmm Junnie."

Seobie tiba-tiba menepis tangan Eunhyuk dan memegang lenganku. "Aku yang pertama menemukannya Hyung, aku dong yang jadi temannya." Katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Dia teman kita berdua maksudku Seobie."

Mereka terus asyik memperebutkan siapa yang jadi temanku tak menyadari aku yang tersenyum pada mereka. Bolehkah aku berharap Tuhan? Mendapat kebahagaian lagi dengan mereka. Aku akan berubah menghilangkan semua dendam, aku ingin kembali mejadi orang yang baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku lalu pindah sekolah ke sekolah Hyukkie, kini aku memanggilnya begitu. Aku juga pindah rumah lagi. Memulai kehidupan baru. Aku merasa punya keluarga lagi. Umma dan Appanya mengaganggapku anak mereka juga. aku benar-benar berubah sekarang.

Tapi masalah muncul, ketika aku semakin dekat dengan Hyukkie , kami bersama-sama kemanapun karena kami sekelas dan seumuran. Dulu aku merasa hatiku terikat pada Seobie, tapi bergaul dengan Hyukkie membuatku merasa aku mennyukainya. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat bagi anak kecil. Tapi aku tahu aku menyukainya.

Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. tapi kalau aku sedang bersama Seobie aku yakin aku mencintainya, meski dia masih kecil. Dia itu seperti malaikat yang berhail menyinariku ketika aku sangat terpuruk. Tapi begitu bertemu Eunhyuk dengan Senyum menawannya aku juga tak bisa tidak mengatakan aku mencintainya juga.

Tapi kurasa Hyukkie hanya menganggapku teman. Maka aku berusaha membunuh perasaan itu dan mulai hanya berusaha mencintai Seobie. Aku terus mendekati Seobie yang setelah mulai besar, entah kenapa suka sekali menjauhiku. Aku akan menaklukannya.

Hyukkie anak yang sangat penolong. Dia menolong orang tak kenal waktu. Kadang aku takut sikap ksatrianya itu membahayakan dirinya sendiri suatu hari nanti. Maka aku berusaha selalu ada di sekitarnya. Menjaganya.

Sampai peristiwa Kibum itu.

Entahlah firasatku buruk tentangnya. Apalagi sejak kutahu dia kadang ada di sekitar kami. Aku tak memberitahu Hyukkie karena takut dia khawatir. Toh mungkin ini kebetulan saja. Tapi mungkin juga Kibum menyukai Hyukkie. Entah kenapa hatiku tak rela. Maka suatu hari ketika lagi-lagi dia mengikuti Hyukkie.

Aku mendekatai Hyukkie yang tertidur lelap di bawah pohon. Aku mendekatinya. Memandang wajah tidurnya yang memikat. Aku akan melakukan ini, untuk membuat Kibum menjauhinya dan juga untuk mngetahui apa sebenarnya perasaanku padanya. Diam-diam aku mendekat dan mencium bibirnya. Hatiku berdebaran, apakah aku menyukainya? Aku tersentak sendiri. Lalu Seobie?

Aku segera menjauh dan berpura-pura sedang duduk biasa, ketika badannya mulai bergerak. Dia tersenyum setelah menangkap sosokku di pandangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitulah ceritaku dengannya. sejak itu tak lagi kulihat Kibum. Lalu ketika bertemu Kyu, perasaanku entah kenapa jadi buruk, tapi aku yakin juga kalau Kyu memang sungguhan sayang pada Hyukkie, lagipula aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencintai Seobie, maka aku membiarkannya dengan Kyu.

Aku tersentak ketika kami malah bertemu dengan Kibum. Dan dia, kukira dia lebih berbahaya dari Kyu dan dia akan mampu meluruhkan Hyukkie. Lalu semua peristiwa yang terjadi setelahnya membuatku bertanya-tanya sendiri apa aku masih juga menyukai Hyukkie. Kedatangan Hae makin memperkeruh suasana hatiku, dia adalah teman Hyukkie dari masa kecil dan kesan yang ditinggalkannya begitu dalam di mata Hyukkie. Aku yakin sedikit saja Hae mendekat dia akan mendaptkan lagi hati Hyukkie. Dan aku tak rela entah kenapa.

Saking pusingnya dengan perasaanku sendiri, aku bahkan tak marah ketika melihat Kyu sedang berciuman dengan Seobie, ketika aku datang ke rumah. Kepalaku terlalu penuh. Yang kutahu hanyalah Kyu tidak sungguh-sungguh, dia pasti rindu pada Hyukkie tapi seperti yang pernah Hyukkie ceritakanKyu sudah berjanji untuk melupakan Hyuk dan menganggapnya Hyung.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Seobie baru saja pulang, bertepatan dengan mobil Kyu yang juga sampai di rumah Hyuk. Dia keluar dari mobil dan tersenyum tipis padaku. Seobie terlihat sedikit ketakutan, dia megira kau masih marah mungkin. Aku menggenggam tangannya dan memberikan senyuman pertanda aku sudah tak mengingat peristiwa kemarin itu. Kami membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Hatiku panas... Hyukkie sedang berciuman dengan Donghae dan ia kelihatan menikmatinya. Dia tersentak, melepaskan pelukan dan ciumannya, mungkin mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Wajahnya pucat dan ketakutan ketika memandang kami.

Rasanya aku ingin menariknya dari Donghae dan membawanya pergi, tapi aku sadar lengan Seobie melingkariku. Tuhan apa sebenarnya perasaanku pada mereka berdua.

Lalu kulihat Kyu mendekat, pandangannya hanya terpancang pada Hyuk.

"Ikut aku." Desisnya. Tidak! Dia marah. Menarik tangan Hyukkie, Donghae terlihat akan mencegah. Tapi Hyuk buru-buru mengangkat lengannya, memberi tanda dia tak apa-apa. Hyukkie mengikuti seretan tangan Kyu.

Aku dan Donghae bertatapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Okay seperti biasa terimakasih untuk semua yang telah berkomentar, melike ataupun memfavoritkan FF ini. Maaf tak bisa membalas komen kalian satu-satu karena keterbatasan saya. Hiks T_T #bungkuk bersama semua pemeran TMK.

Karena ada yang berniat menggantung saya kalau sampai TMK ini tamat cepat-cepat, maka saya akan memanjangkannya lagi, tapi takkan terlau panjang seperti sinetron kok tenang saja. ^^

Nah, terimakasih bagi yang sudah berkenan membaca dan terimakasiiiiiiiihhhhhhhh banyak bagi kalian yang selalu setia meripiu. *LOVE U ALL


	5. Chapter 5 Happy Ending?

**The Mysterious Kid**

**By Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie**

**...**

**It's Just fiction. **

**So, jadikan ini hiburan saja. Ambil yang baiknya, buang yang buruknya.. Dalam kehidupan nyata, saya berharap mereka bisa hidup bahagia. Tidak penuh konflik seperti ini.**

**Semua Chara milik dirinya masing-masing and their family. Tapi dalam cerita ini mereka kerja buat akting karakter tokoh-tokoh naskah saya.. hehe *sok sutradara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca, Semoga suka ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masuk!"

Kyu melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dia membuka pintu mobilnya. Aku memandangnya sesaat, tapi dia tak membalas pandanganku. Aku masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia memutar dan masuk lewat pintu lainnya.

Tanpa berkata dia menjalankan mobilnya, cepat, hingga rasanya jantungku akan copot. Dia menjalankannya gila-gilaan. Tapi aku tak berani protes apa pun.

Aku memjamkan mata rapat, tanganku saling mencengkram di pahaku saking takutnya. Aku berharap mobil ini segera berhenti. Tak lama rasanya mobil berhenti. Pelan aku membuka mata. Terdengar pintu terbuka. Dari sudut mata kulihat Kyu keluar dari pintu mobil. Memutar dan membuka pintu mobil di sebelahku. Menarik tanganku agar keluar dan mengikutinya.

Ini rumahnya. Aku terlalu lelah untuk bertanya ataupun protes. Kepalaku juga berkunang-kunang. Aku pusing, sepertinya akan demam. Dia menarikku menuju kamarnya. Mendudukkan di kasurnya. Dia berdiri di hadapanku meletakkan kedua lengannya di pinggang.

"Apa aku kurang jelas mengatakannya Hyung." Pelan tapi tajam, itu nada suara yang digunakannya saat ini. Aku tahu sedikit saja salah menjawab, berakibat fatal untukku.

"Jawab!" desisnya.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku pelan, takut-takut memandangnya, hatiku mencelos begitu melihat tatapan mata tajamnya padaku.

"Lupa lagi apa yang kukatakan hah? Aku bilang jangan pernah coba berani dekat dengan namja lain, atau aku tak segan membunuhnya. Aku merelakanmu untuk Kibum Hyung saja. Apa itu kurang jelas? Apa kau mau aku melenyapkan Donghae? Siapa dia?"

Badanku bergetar dengan sendirinya. Membunuh? Kyu hanya main-main kan? Dia, sekejam apapun kelihatannya, pasti takkan sanggup membunuh orang kan? Aku meremas ujung kausku.

"Aku memang belum pernah membunuh orang, tapi harus selalu ada yang pertama kan? Jangan sampai dia jadi yang pertama Hyung!" desisnya lagi.

Aku segera berdiri dan mendekatinya. "Jangan Kyu. Aku tak tahu kenapa tadi melakukan itu. Maafkan aku, maafkan dia juga. Dia teman masa kecilku. Dia sangat melindungiku dulu. Aku... aku hanya... sayang padanya... seperti sayangku pada Yoseob. A..aku hanya sayang padamu."

Dia menatapku lama. Kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Hyung tahu, andai itu aku yang dulu, aku pasti akan segera menghajarnya." Dia mundur dan mendudukkan dirinya di sudut kamar.

Aku mendekat dan ikut mendudukkan diri di depannya. "Kyu.." aku tak tahu mau berkata apa.

"Jangan begitu lagi Hyung. Melihatmu atau membayangkanmu bersama Kibum Hyung saja, membuat hatiku rasanya seperti diiris. Apalagi melihat Hyung bersama orang lain." Katanya lirih.

Aku semakin mendekatkan diri. Memegang lututnya, "Miannhae..."

Dia menatapku dan mengangguk lemah, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum Hyung, apakah dia semakin sehat sekarang? Dia tak pernah pulang sejak hari itu."

Bagaimana aku harus menjawab. "A.. aku tak tahu Kyu. Hari itu dia.. dia menyuruhku menjauh juga darinya. Dia bilang merelakanku untukmu. Dia sudah tahu tentang kita." Bisikku.

Dia langsung berdiri, "Apa?"

Aku ikut berdiri. "Dia juga tak menghubungiku sejak itu. Aku bingung, aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa."

"Hah! Bodoh! Dia yang lebih membutuhkanmu. Dan mendengar ini aku malah semakin rela melepasmu untuknya, Hyung. Temui dia, sembuhkan dia!"

Giliranku yang menghela nafas, apa mereka pikir aku benda mati yang tak punya perasaan yang tak masalah dioper sana sini. Di siksa fisik dan psikis di sana sini. Entah karena apa aku masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, mungkin kalau orang lain di posisi ini mereka akan jadi depresi atau bunuh diri sekalian.

"Apa aku juga kurang jelas mengatakannya padamu Kyu?"

Dia menatapku tak mengerti.

"Entah sejak kapan, tapi kau lah yang kusukai. Aku juga tak mengerti bersama siapapun aku, di manapun aku, selalu saja fikiranku tertuju padamu. Ada bagian hatiku yang kosong dan hampa saat sadar kau menjauh. Apalagi melihatmu mencium Seobie kemarin. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya di sini." Aku meremas dadaku.

"Andai imanku tipis. Aku sudah mematikan diriku sendiri kyu." Desisku. Aku tak kuat lagi aku menundukkan wajahku, agar airmata yang begitu saja meluncur, tak terlihat olehnya.

Sebuah pelukan, harum tubuh yang kusukai menyerbu penciumanku. Aku segera membalas pelukannya. Aku rindu pelukan ini. Aku rindu dia yang seperti ini. Aku rindu perasaan disukai, dilindungi tapi juga dicemburui seperti ini. Aku rindu padanya.

"Maafkan aku Hyung... arghhhh aku memang bodoh. Aku ingin memelukmu, aku menahan diri, kemarin aku tak tahan lagi Hyung.. aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sampai mencium Seobie, yang jelas aku membayangkanmu saat itu. Aku menyayangi Seobie seperti saudara."

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukan, "Hiks.. hiks.. jangan begitu lagi. Kumohon... aku tak sanggup melihatnya..."

Dia membelai punggungku. "Tak akan. Aku takkan begitu lagi. Emmm benarkah?"

Aku melepaskan pelukan. Memberikan tatapan bertanya padanya.

Dia tersenyum, senyum yang kurindukan. Tangannya terulur dan menghapus air mataku. "Benarkah Kibum Hyung merelakan kita? Bolehkah aku berharap?"

Aku memberikan senyum, yang pasti terlihat bodoh karena air mataku juga belum berhenti keluar. Aku mengangguk. Dia kembali tersenyum dan memelukku erat.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya, tapi terlihat seperti pada dirinya sendiri. "Kalau begitu ayo kita coba Hyung. Tapi kumohon juga jangan dekati Donghae lagi. Hyung sanggup?"

"Tapi dia temanku Kyu... cobalah mengenalnya dia baik, dia sering menjagaku waktu kecil. Dia penting juga untukku."

"Tapi entah kenapa aku rasa kalian punya banyak kenangan manis seperti orang berpacaran." Dia melepaskan pelukan dan menatap mataku.

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku, "Iya memang banyak, dan kami memang seperti orang yang berpacaran saat itu. Tapi dia kemudian meninggalkanku. Ketika dia kembali aku bingung dengan perasaanku, tapi bila kubandingkan denganmu kurasa perasaanku lebih cenderung padamu Kyu. Aku akui aku nyaman bersamanya, tapi lebih nyaman lagi bersamamu.. a..apa lagi kau yang seperti ini."

"Apa maksudnya dengan aku yang seperti ini?" dia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Emm..k.. kau yang tenang... tidak marah-mara.. me..manjakanku.." aku berhenti ketika kudengar kekehannya. Dia menggodaku?

Aku segera memasang wajah cemberut. Dia terkekeh lagi. Ishhh menyebalkan.

"Arghhh aku gemas padamu kalau begini..." tanpa kusangka dia mengecup bibirku, sesaat, melepasnya, mengecup lagi, melepas lagi, membuatku gemas sendiri dan menahan kepalanya yang akan kembali mundur untuk melepaskan kecupannya.

Aku terkaget-kaget sendiri dengan sikapku, kurasa dia tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Arghhh kenapa aku jadi agresif seperti ini. aku segera melepaskan ciuman kami. Dia terkekeh lagi. Aku memandangnya sebal sekaligus malu.

"Baguslah yang tadi itu untuk menghapus jejak ciuman Donghae."

Aku hanya bisa diam.

"Nah, ayo kita kembali ke rumah." Katanya sambil menarik tanganku. Hah? Dia tak bermaksud untuk.. i..itu.

Ya ampun kenapa otakku jadi pervert. Tapi jujur aku merindukan sentuhannya. Tapi aku juga tak mau kalau harus memulai. Ashhhh aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Membuat tarikan tangannya berhenti.

"Kenapa Hyung?"

Aku menggeleng dan mengeluarkan cengiran... "A.. anni Kyu..."

Dia menatapku curiga, lama. Lalu kembali mendekat, menatapku dari atas ke bawah lekat. Perutku bergejolak, dadaku berdebaran, apa dia mengerti? Dia mengangkat tangannya, mengelus pipiku, turun ke leher bahu, tangan dan sampai di genggaman tanganku, menggenggamnya, mengangkat, mendekatkan ke mulutnya dan mengecupnya.

"Apa... emmm Hyung berharap aku melakukan sesuatu dulu sebelum pulang?" bisiknya sambil kembali menciumi lenganku.

Blush.. wajahku memerah seketika, aku tak berani mendongakkan wajah. Tanganku yang tak digenggamnya terkepal tanpa kusadari.

"Jadi benar? Hyung rindu sentuhanku hmmm?" bisiknya dengan suara rendah yang jujur membuatku meremang. Tangannya yang bebas menggenggam tanganku yang tadi terkepal.

"Benar kan Hyung?" bisiknya di telingaku. Aku memejamkan mata erat. Arghhh pikiranku lari kemana-mana. Ya aku ingin sekali berteriak di kupingnya aku merindukan sentuhannya. Ahh kemana akal sehatku, bukannya aku yang benci kalau dia sudah mulai pervert.

"Baik ayo kita lakukan..." katanya dengan nada pelan dan lambat.

Tidak! Perasaanku bercampur antara senang, tapi juga takut. Dan aku belum berani juga mengangkat wajahku yang pasti sudah memerah. Dia mendekat kan badan hingga kami tak ada jarak. Dia menciumi leherku, membuatku semakin merapatkan mata. Perutku bergejolak aneh. Dadaku semakin bergetaran dan lututku lemas rasanya.

Sebelum aku ambruk, tangannya menelusup ke pinggangku menahanku agar tetap berdiri. Aku meletakkan tanganku di bahunya menahan tubuhku agar tak jatuh. Ciumannya pindah ke pipi, kening, hidung dan dia sampai ke bibiku. Mengecup pelan dan mulai melumatnya. Lututku benar-benar lemas, aku membuka mata. Tapi dia sedang menutup matanya.

Tangannya mulai menyibak kausku dan meraba perutku naik ke atas...

Dan flash... kilasan-kilasan itu muncul lagi aku yang di gedung olahraga, kibum di gudang, Kyu di persimpangan jalan, dan mimpiku di gudang yang sama dengan Kibum. Tubuhku jadi bergetar. aku ketakutan. Aku berusaha mengusir bayangan itu.

Aku memejamkan mata lagi, tapi itu malah membuat bayangan-bayangan itu semakin jelas menerorku. Aku takut! Aku tak mau! Lepaskan aku!

"Hyuuung... hyuunng..."

Aku membuka mata, dan kulihat wajah Kyu yang sangat dekat. Wajahnya cemas. Lalu baru kusadari aku terduduk di lantai. Tangannya mengelus pipiku, dan kurasakan pipiku basah. Aku menangis lagi tanpa sadar.

"Mi.. mian Kyu..." bisikku sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa Hyung harus meminta maaf. Hyung tak salah. Aku kan yang mulai? Aku tahu Hyung masih belum bisa makanya aku menahan diri. Tapi sikap Hyung tadi benar-benar menggemaskan membuatku tak tahan. Hehhehe... sudahlah aku akan sabar menunggu kok Hyung."

Aku segera menghambur ke pelukannya, aku ingin melakukannya tapi aku takut. Entah kenapa? Aku juga trauma sepertinya. Dia membalas pelukanku.

"Sudah. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji kan? Melakukannya nanti, mungkin setelah kita menikah saja. Atau setidaknya setelah tinggiku melebihi Hyung..." katanya membuatku tersenyum.

"Meskipun ini hubungan yang tak pantas dan berdosa, setidaknya kita tidak menambah dosanya dengan melakukan hal itu sebelum menikah." Bisiknya lagi. Aku mengangguk di bahunya.

Dia melepaskan pelukan mengajakku berdiri. Menghapus air mataku , merapikan rambut juga bajuku dan memberikan cengiran. "Ayo kita pulang, jangan sampai Jun menyusul kemari karena menyangka aku mengapa-apakanmu. Dan aku juga ingin kenal dengan Hae mu itu."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Beriringan kami keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hampir saja aku akan ke rumahmu dan menghajarmu Kyu..."

Sambutan Jun, ketika kami sampai di rumah. Hae masih ada. Dia menatap datar aku adan Kyu. Kyu terkekeh.

"Aku tidak mengapa-apakan Hyukkiemu Jun. Dan kalau-kalau kau amnesia dia itu namjachinguku. Urusi namjachingumu sendiri." katanya sambil mengajakku duduk di sofa seberang JunSeob dan Hae.

"Ya.. namjachinguku yang kau cium itu maksudmu." Balas Jun telak. Seobie kelihatan tersentak, pandangannya meminta maaf padaku. Aku memberikan senyum tanda aku tak apa-apa, pada Seobie.

"Maaf... aku tak sengaja. Aku sayang padanya seperti kau sayang pada namjachinguku." Balas Kyu lagi, mereka saling bertatapan dengan muka sama datarnya. Dasar orang-orang aneh. Mereka ini bertengkar serius atau tidak sih.

Pandanganku lalu jatuh pada Hae yang sedang menatapku dengan pandangan menerawang.

Aku sungguh menyayanginya, merasa aman dan tenang bersamanya. Tapi bagian hatiku yang masa kecil penuh olehnya, telah terisi oleh Kyu. Tapi sungguh aku masih menyayanginya.

Kyu mungkin menyadari arah pandangku, karena dia menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku menoleh, menerka dia akan menunjukkan wajah cemburu. Tapi tidak, dia tersenyum, membuatku ikut tersenyum. Lalu pandangannya mengarah pada Hae.

"Oh iya kita belum berkenalan. Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan Hyukkie Hyung dan juga menjaganya ketika kecil dulu. Tapi harus kau tahu, andai aku lahir lebih dulu dan bertemu dengannya lebih dulu, itu juga yang akan kulakukan."

Hae kembali megeluarkan senyum charmingnya. Dia menatapku sesaat lalu kembali menatap Kyu. "Ssama-sama, aku melakukan itu semua karena keinginanku sendiri, kau tak usah berterimakasih. Aku mengerti sekarang, Hyukkie sudah memilihmu. Tapi.. bolehkah aku tetap menjaganya... sebagai Hyung atau sahabat?"

Ahhhh Hae mengapa kau begitu baik, andai saja kau dulu tak meninggalkanku.. mungkin.. tapi sudahlah ini sudah takdir kan? Aku yakin Hae pasti akan mendapat yang lebih baik.

"Tentu saja boleh. Lagipula dia ini memang agak sedikit ceroboh dan sok ksatria, bahaya pasti selalu mengintainya di mana-mana..."

Aku segera memukul kepalanya keras, begitu sadar apa maksudh perkataannya. Dia hanya terkekeh. "Tapi jangan asal menciumnya lagi ya... kalau pelukan bolehlah..."

Apa-apan dia ini kenapa harus membahas itu juga. wajahku pasti sudah memerah sekarang. Hae terkekeh.

"Iya baiklah... sudah syukur aku masih dibolehkan memeluknya." Kenapa Hae malah ikut-ikutan juga.

"Yaakkk kalian ini..." ucapku sambil menyilangkan lengan di dada. Dan mengerucutkan bibir. Membuat kyu dan hae kembali terkekeh.

Begitulah akhirnya hari itu berakhir bahagia. Aku selalu berharap, semoaga selamanya begini. Apa akhirnya ujian ini sudah usai untukku Tuhan. Kini saatnya kah aku menikmati madu hadiah lulus ujian. Aku tersenyum dalam belaian tangan Kyu di kepalaku, senyum Hae yang tulus, senyum tipis Jun dan... aku baru sadar Seobie dari tadi menunduk. Semoga tak adalagi kecemburuannya untukku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku merebahkan diri di tempat tidur dengan hati yang sangat lapang untuk pertama kalinya setelah entah berapa lama... aku tersenyum dan menggapai guling monkeyku memeluknya erat. Kyu sudah pulang, dia benar-benar pacarku lagi sekarang? Aku tesenyum-senyum sendiri. Hae juga pulang dan dia masih dengan senyum dan pelukan menenangkannya. Jun juga pulang setelah entah berbicara apa dengan Seobie.

Aku mulai akan memejamkan mata ketika kudengar ketukan pelan dan pintu kamarku terbuka. Aku segera duduk. Rupanya Seobie, ia tersenyum, senyum cute khasnya tapi entah sepertinya ini akan buruk.

Dia duduk di ranjangku bersila menghadapku, mengambil satu bantal memeluknya, menyandarkan dagunya di bantal. Dia ini benar-benar sangaaaatttt imut. Aku tersenyum memandangnya.

"Ada apa Seobie?"

Dia menatapku, menggigiti bibirnya, ternyata kebiasaan kami sama. Dia sedikt memaju mundurkan badannya. "Emmm Hyung... a..a ku mau ke rumah nenek besok..."

"Hah? Kita kan belum libur? Malah sebentar lagi kan ujian Seobie. Memangnya ada apa dengan nenek?" seingatku tak ada kabar nenek kenapa-kenapa kan?

"Nenek baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin sedikit mengistirahatkan diri sebelum ujian. Hanya sekitar sepekan Hyung. Aku jarang bolos kok selama ini."

"Kalau begitu Hyung ikut.." ucapku, aku juga rasanya rindu pada desa Nenek.

Dia segera menggeleng. "Aku ingin sendiri Hyung. Tak apa kan? Dan tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun kemana aku pergi ya."

Aku mengerutkan kening, kenapa dia seolah-olah kabur dari seseorang. Apakah tebakanku tadi benar, dia cemburu lagi pada perhatian Jun padaku. "Kau masih tak percaya kalau antara Hyung dan Jun tak ada apa-apa?"

Dia tersentak, gerakan tubuhnya terhenti, dia lalu memberikan senyum sedih padaku. "Aku percaya Hyung tak punya perasaan lebih selain persahabatan erat pada Jun. Tapi aku masih ragu pada Jun, dia juga masih ragu pada dirinya sendiri Hyung. Mungkin dengan aku menjauh dia bisa meyakinkan perasaannya. Meski hatinya terikat padaku, dia juga terikat padamu, Hyung."

"Dia selalu bilang akulah yang membuatnya berhenti dari sikap gilanya dulu, tapi bukankah Hyung juga ambil andil dalam hal itu. Aku tak mau memaksakan diri kalau perasaannya lebih banyak pada Hyung. Aku akan pergi darinya. Mungkin.. a..aku bisa pindah ke rumah nenek. Di sana sekolahnya juga ada yang lumayan bagus."

"Seobie..." aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia memang benar.

"Aku sungguh tak marah lagi pada Hyung, tenang saja. Biarkan aku dan Jun sama-sama memikirkan perasaan kami. Dan kumohon jangan biarkan dia tahu kemana aku pergi. Karena ini akan jadi percuma kalau kami sampai bertemu, dia bisa pura-pura menyukaiku. Aku takkan bisa menolak juga. karena aku sungguhan menyukainya juga."

Aku mendekat dan memeluknya erat, sejak kapan dia jadi sedewasa ini. kenapa kami jadi dewasa sebelum masanya. Bukannya masa seperti ini waktunya bersenang-senang, tapi kenapa kami harus dirumitkan dengan berbagai permasalahan seperti ini?

"Janji Hyung..." bisiknya di pelukanku.

Aku mengangguk. Ya semoga ini keputusan terbaik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum akhirnya sekolah, dia tampak teramat pucat. Tapi dia tersenyum menyambutku di kelas. Aku tadi berangkat setelah mengantar Seobie ke stasiun. Jun pasti datang ke rumah untuk menjemput Seobie, tapi biarkan saja, karena aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku belum mengarang jawaban yang baik untuknya.

Aku segera mendekat dan duduk di kursiku. Kini kursinya sudah ada tiga, aku tak harus dihimpit lagi. "Kemana saja Bummie? Kau masih sakit?"

Dia tersenyum lemas dan mengangguk. "Sekarang sudah mulai sembuh kok. Aku rajin minum obat sekarang. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku memberikan senyum, "Aku sehat-sehat saja."

Dia mengelusk kepalaku. "Syukurlah," katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"HYUKKIE..." perasaanku langsung tak enak. Itu suara Jun. terdengar langkah cepat dan sesaat kemudian tubuhku ditarik untuk berdiri dan berbalik. Kudengan suara kursi di belakang, tanda Kibum juga ikut berdiri.

"Kemana Seobie?" katanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dia ingin menyendiri dulu Junnie. Tapi dia pasti kembali."

"Aku tanya dia kemana?" desisnya tajam.

"Aku tak bisa bilang. Aku sudah berjanji. Dia ingin memikirkan hubungan kalian, dan ingin kau juga memikirkannya." Bisikku, karena beberapa siswa mulai berdatangan.

Aku mengelus lengannya, "Ini untuk kebaikan kalian, dia bilang beri dia waktu untuk sendiri selama sepekan. Dia ada di tempat aman pastinya."

Jun termenung. Dia sangat bersedih kelihatannya. Moga saja ini pertanda dia sebenarnya memang menyukai Seobie bukan aku, seperti yang aku dan Seobie khawatirkan. Keputusan Seobie ini semoga memang tepat untuk memperjelas hubungan mereka.

Jun terlihat menarik nafas. Aku menarik lengannya untuk duduk di kursi. Dia terlihat tak fokus. Ayo Jun tanya pada dirimu sendiri siapa yang kau sukai. Ucapku dalam hati.

Bel berbunyi, guru masuk. Aku segera mengalihakn pandanganku ke depan. Kurasa begitu juga yang dilakukan Kibum. Dia benar-benar bersikap sangat tenang sekarang. Semoga dia benar-benar sudah sembuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami berkumpul di bawah pohon favoritku dan Jun. Siapa saja kami itu?

Ayo kita absen. Aku, Jun, Kibum dan Hae. Dia ikut bergabung. Andai ada Kyu dan Seobie pasti lebih lengkap. Kami sama-sama tak suka keramaian seperti kantin. Untungnya Hae sudah membeli sesuatu yang lumayan banyak untuk pengganjal perut. Dia menggelarnya.

"Kau... Kibum kan? Lama tak melihatmu."

Kibum yang sedang asyik memandang ke depan, melirik sekilas, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. "Bukan urusanmu."

Aku dan Jun hanya saling melempar pandangan.

"Iya sih. Aku Cuma mencoba ramah saja." Kata Hae dengan nada acuh, dia asyik dengan roti di tangannya.

"Aku tak butuh keramahanmu." Jawab Kibum lagi. Aku mulai memandang mereka bergantian. Wajah datar VS full smile kembali beradu.

"Hahah kurasa kau masih marah soal di Tempat Bermain itu ya? Padahalkan aku menyelamatkan Eunhyukkie loh di sana. Kalau-kalau kau lupa. Ahhh dan aku juga pernah menyelamatkanmu."

Kibum mendnegus, akhirnya muka datarnya ia hadapkan pada Kibum. "Kalau-kalau kau lupa juga, aku sudah berterimakasih kan? Atau kau ingin dibalas dengan hal lain mungkin, makanya kau mengungkit itu?"

Tidak! Ini mulai memanas. Aku memandang Jun. Dia malah asyik memakan kacang dna memberiku pandangan 'Abaikan saja mereka'.

"Kalau maksudmu aku akan meminta uang atau semacamnya. Kau salah besar, aku hanya berharap kau lebih ramah saja kalau memang ingin berterimakasih." Jawab Donghae.

Aku segera menatap Kibum, ingin tahu reaksinya. Dengan tak terduga dia menghadapkan wajah pada Hae, mengeluarkan senyum mautnya... bahkan Donghae dan Jun ikut terpana. Begitu lah keuntungan orang bermuka datar sekalinya mereka berekspresi jadi terlihat menakjubkan.

"Nah, apa itu sudah cukup. Jangan tagih lagi sikap ramahku." Lalu dia kembali memandang ke arah lain dengan wajah datarnya lagi, membuat aku, Jun dan Donghae melongo. Mudah sekali wajahnya berubah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ponselku kembali berdering. Ini pasti Jun lagi. Padahal belum sehari dia sudah tak kuat berjauhan dengan Seobie. Dia terus menerorku sejak pulang sekolah. Berharap aku akhirnya mau mengatakan kemana Seobie. Hah dia pasti benar-benar mencintai Seobie. Sayangnya itu malah membuatku ingin lebih lama menyembunyikannya dari Jun. Aku ingin dia benar-benar sadar dulu dengan perasaannya.

Ponselku kembali berdering, ishhh lama-lama kesal juga. Aku segera mengambilnya dan menjawab panggilan telepon. "YAAKKKK JUNNIE SEKALI LAGI KAU MENELEPON ATAU SMS AKU AKKAN MENYURUH SEOBIE SELAMANYA DI SANA. AKU BILANG BERSABARKAN CUMA SATU MINGGU. KAU MENYEBALKAN..."

Huaahhh lelah juga berteriak seperti itu dalam satu tarikan nafas. Aku menunggu responnya tapi di sana sepi. Jun pasti kaget dengan teriakanku. Aku tersenyum senang, tapi lalu suara yang terdengar, membuatku tersentak.

"Aku tak mengira, hyung bisa bersuara sekeras itu... jantungku sampai berdebaran tak henti..."

Apa? Aku memeriksa layar ponsel. Ini Kyu. Ishhhh Hyukkie pabbo! "Mi..mian Kyu kukira kau Jun, dia dari tadi tak berhenti menggangguku gara-gara ditinggalkan Seobie."

Dia terkekeh. "Iya tak apa Hyung... kau sedang sibuk tidak sekarang?"

Aku menggeleng, lalu menepuk keningku. Aku benar-benar pabbo mana Kyu melihat. "Tidak, kenapa?"

"Aku jemput ya. Umma dan Appa mengajak makan bersama, ada Kibum Hyung juga. Dia akhirya pulang. Rasanya seperti keluarga lengkap lagi."

Aku ikut senang. "Baiklah aku tunggu."

"Dandan yang cantik ya..."

Aku mendengus dan mengerucutkan bibir, "Aku namja ingat..." ucapku dengan nada merajuk.

"Iya ... tapi kau cantik chagi hehhhehe sudah sana dandan yang TAMPAN kalau begitu.. kau akan bertemu calon mertua kan?" Lalu dia terkekeh lagi dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Dasar dia ini! Mukaku memerah!

Calon mertua? Hahah kenapa aku jadi seperti anak gadis begini. Berdebar-debar sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam yang tenang dan terasa keluarga ini kembali utuh. Umma dan Appa KyuBum berharap lain kali bisa makan bersama dengan Umma dan Appaku juga. Makan untuk membicarakan pernikahanku dan Kyu.. hahahha otakku bergeser. Aku yang beberapa bulan lalu masih menjadi namja yang punya seorang yeoja chingu, kini berbalik jadi seolah-olah aku yang yeoja chingu dari orang lain.

Selesai makan, aku berkumpul bersama Kyu dan Kibum di kamar Kyu. Kibum benar-benar sudah merelakanku untuk Kyu, meski terkadang terlihat pandangan sedihnya tapi sejauh ini dia jadi terlihat banyak senyum.

"Miannn Kyu..." aku dan Kyu yang sedang asyik bermain catur, memandangnya.

"Maaf karena aku sempat akan memisahkan kalian, padahal kalian sesempurna ini jika bersama."

Kyu mendekat dan memeluk Kibum. "Aku tahu perasaan Hyung, dan aku juga minta maaf..."

"Bukan kau yang salah. Baiklah aku benar-benar bisa rela sekarang. Ganti rasa sedihku adalah kebahagiaan kalian berdua yang merupakan orang-orang berhargaku. Sini Eunhyukkie, aku juga ingin memelukmu. Mulai sekarang kalian berdua adalah dongsaengku."

Aku segera mendekat. Kepalaku dan Kyu ada di bahu kanan dan kirinya. Aku tersenyum. Benarkah ujian ini sudah benar-benar selesai? Happy endingkah kisahku dan Kyu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku tak tahan juga dengan Jun. Dia ada di rumah ketika aku pulang. Mukanya kusut dan menyedihkan. Dia mendekat dan memelukku erat. Kyu yang mengantar, sama sekali tak melarang dia membiarkanku dipeluk Junni, dia pasti mengerti perasaanku pada Jun.

"Aku menyerah... aku sadar sekarang Hyukkie. Aku mencintai Seobie. Aku selalu ragu, karena selama ini Seobielah yang tak pernah jauh dariku, tidak seperti kau juga yang selalu kena berbagai masalah. Membuatku selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi berada jauh darinya meyadarkanku. Aku juga ternyata bisa menghawarirkannya segila ini. Aku benar-benar tak tenang. Bagaimana kalau dia kenapa-kenapa? Ayolah bilang padaku dimana dia?"

Aku tersenyum, akhirnya... kurasa sudah cukup menyiksanya. Aku melepaskan pelukannya, "Dia di rumah nenek kami. Sini kutuliskan alamatnya dan rutenya. Kau ke sana. Tapi jangan bawa-bawa aku kalau dia mengamuk, karena aku membocorkan ini."

Dia terlihat sangat bahagia, "Iya aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Aku lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menuliskan rute serta bus yang harus dia naiki. Lalu mengembalikan ponsel padanya. "Nah ini, tapi sebaiknya biarkan dia berlibur dulu di sana. Kau juga kalau dia izinkan di sana saja dulu."

Dia mendekat dan mengecup keningku, "Gomawo.. tenang Kyu itu kecupan seorang sahabat... oke aku berangkat sekarang juga.. pai pai,,,"

Aku hanya melongo dan Kyu mendengus. Jun berlari dia benar-benar tak sabar.

Kyu mendekat, ia ikut mengecup keningku, lalu bibirku sekilas. "Aku juga pulang dulu ya... baik-baik di rumah. Besok aku jemput."

Aku mengerucutkan bibir, dia kira aku yeoja.. tapi kenapa hatiku malah bahagia dengan perhatiannya. Ia tersenyum mengusap pipiku dan mulai melangkah menjauh. Aku terus memandangnya hingga dia masuk mobil dan melambai.

.

.

.

.

.

Ponselku berbunyi. Ahhhh apa aku tak boleh beristirahat sejenak. Ini pasti Jun yang mengabarkan sudah sampai di rumah nenek. Ahhhh tapi aku ngantuk. Tapi kenapa ponselnya tak juga berhenti. Dengan malas dan mata masih terpejam aku mengambil ponsel.

"Apa... Jun..."

"Eunhyuk si.. tolong saya..."

Hah? Aku langsung membuka mataku. Siapa ini?

"Ini saya Tuan Park, maaf mengganggu malam-malam. Tapi Tuan Kibum mengamuk lagi... saya tidak bisa apa-apa lagi..."

Ya ampun. Bukannya dia tadi sudah baik-baik saja, atau jangan-jangan dia tadi Cuma pura-pura. Ahrggg bayangan dia berlumuran darah langsung membayangiku membuatku tak mengantuk lagi.

"Baiklah tapi bagaimana..."

"Saya sudah mengirimkan orang ke sana... menjemput anda..."

"Tapi ini tengah malam..."

Terdengar suara gaduh di sana.. Kibum pasti melempar-lemparkan barang lagi...

"Ahhh maafkan saya,,,,"

"Iya tak apa saya akan segera keluar, kalau begitu."

Aku menutup ponsel, menggapai jaket tebal memakainya cepat-cepat. Semoga aku belum terlambat. Aku pelan-pelan berjalan keluar. Umma dan Appa pasti sudah tertidur. Aku tak mau membuat mereka terbangun.

Di depan rumah memang sudah ada mobil. Aku segera menghampiri. Pintu terbuka. Aku buru-buru masuk. Dan aku tersentak...

Tidak... orang-orang ini... ini ... sebelum aku sempat berteriak atau apapun. Sesuatu membekap mulutku membuat aku kehilangan kesadaran pelan. Kyu... Hae... Jun.. Kibum... tolong aku.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya. mungkin tinggal dua chap lagi. Menuju babak akhir. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk yang sudah melike, memfav, mengomentari, meripiu, FF ini. Maaf saya tak bisa membalas kalian satu-satu karena keterbatasan saya. Gantinya kalian boleh mencium cast TMK yang kalian sukai hahahahha.

Yang masih bingung yang mana Jun atau Seobie, kalau semua cast Super Juniornya kalian sudah tahu kan? Saya akan melampirkan foto mereka hasil editan abal-abal saya.

Spesial buat Arit chan yang tak lelah untuk mempost dan mentag kan FF ini di FB.. aku padamu selalu.. maaf selalu merepotkan #kissu :* and miann TMK nya tinggal dua chap lagi... gantinya Insyaallah, Un akan buat HAEHYUK berchapter.. kalau jadi sih :D

Nah, terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca dan kalian juga yang berkenan meripiu #peluk cium satu-satu.


	6. Chapter 6 Hanya Mimpi?

**The Mysterious Kid**

**By Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie**

**...**

**It's Just fiction. **

**So, jadikan ini hiburan saja. Ambil yang baiknya, buang yang buruknya.. Dalam kehidupan nyata, saya berharap mereka bisa hidup bahagia. Tidak penuh konflik seperti ini.**

**Semua Chara milik dirinya masing-masing and their family. Tapi dalam cerita ini mereka kerja buat akting karakter tokoh-tokoh naskah saya.. hehe *sok sutradara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca, Semoga suka ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun dengan pikiran tak fokus. Lalu pikiranku mengumpul dan aku teringat bayangan-bayangan sebelum ini. Aku ditelepon Tuan Park. Aku masuk ke mobil dan... orang-orang itu... tidak...

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Aku segera memjamkan mata senormal mungkin, pura-pura belum sadar.

"Dia belum terbangun?" suara satu rasanya familiar di telingaku.

"Ya... mungkin sebentar lagi. Apa kau yakin mereka akan datang?" suara dua, aku tak pernah mendengar sepertinya.

"Pasti, tenang saja. Aku meninggalkan pesan yang sangat jelas. Baik Tuan Kyu maupun Tuan Kibum pasti akan datang. Dia ini benar-benar orang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka. Kau akan mendapatkan Kibummu juga keinginanmu."

"Dan kau juga akan mendapatkan keinginanmu kan?" suara dua itu terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, bukankan kerjasama ini, simbiosis mutualisme?" suara satu ikutan terkekeh.

Aku masih belum bisa mengerti apa maksud pembicaraan mereka. Salahkan otakku yang memang sedikit sulit untuk berfikiran cepat. Suara pintu terbuka lagi.

"Boss!" suara dua jelas terlihat sangat segan pada orang yang dipanggilnya Bos itu.

"Dia belum sadar juga?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi Boss."

Suara langkah mendekat, hatiku berdebaran. Lalu tanpa kuduga di berdesis. "Kalian salah. Dia sudah sadar sepertinya?"

Aku tanpa sadar langsung membuka mata karena terkejut, seraut wajah kecil tepat ada di depan wajahku. Hembusan nafasnya bahkan sampai meniupi wajahku. Senyumannya tercipta, tapi entah kenapa, senyumnya terasa mengerikan buatku.

"Cantik..." desisnya. Dan tangannya terangkat membelai pipiku. Badanku langsung bergetar. "Haha aku suka juga reaksinya, aku tak masalah kalau Siwon tak mau menebusnya, sepertinya aku lebih suka dia jadi milikku saja."

Deg! Siwon, Appanya KyuBum kan. Jadi benarkan mereka ini adalah orang-orang yang ada di gudang ketika aku kecil dulu. Orang-orang yang membuat kekacauan di rumah KyuBum dan menculik Kibum juga... arghhh aku ingat mimpiku sekarang, apa aku akan berakhir seperti dalam mimpiku.

Dia memberikan senyum lagi, setelah itu kembali tegak dan mengarahkan badannya ke belakang.

Aku tersentak, itu Tuan Park dan seseorang yang mirip dengan orang di gudang dulu. Kenapa Tuan Park?

Padahal aku tadi hampir mengira, ini pasti penipuan, seseorang pura-pura menjadi Tuan Park. Tapi ternyata benar? Tapi kenapa dia melakukan ini? Bukankah dia bersaudara dengan Tuan Kang? Apakahn Tuan Kang juga?

"Tapi tenang saja, aku akan tetap mengikuti alurmu. Pada akhirnya kita akan dapat bagian masing-masing hahahahaha."

Pertanda buruk. Bagaimana ini?

Dia berbalik lagi padaku. Aku takut tapi tak bisa apa-apa. Tangan dan kakiku terikat pada kursi. Wajahnya kembali mendekat dan dia mengecup bibirku. Menyeringai lagi, lalu berlalu. Mataku membulat, bagaimana ini? kalau hanya KyuBum yang ke sini, mereka takkan menang. Andai Hae dan Jun juga tahu. Kyu Bum pasti akan bertindak labil. Mereka takkan bisa berfikiran jernih.

Aku benar-benar berharap, Hae dan Jun tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama, lalu terdengar keributan di luar. Kyu dan Kibum pasti sudah datang. Lalu semua berhenti. Pintu ruangan tempatku disekap terbuka, dua orang masuk, entah siapa. Mereka dengan mudahnya mengangkat kursiku. Membawaku ke luar.

Benarkan... Kyu dan Kibum... dan di sekitar mereka tampak banyak orang bergelimpangan mereka pasti tadi mengamuk. Menghajar tan kenal ampun. Tatapan Kyu dan Kibum sama buasnya. Mereka menatapku sekilas dan kembali menyalangkan pandangan pada si Bos.

"Lepaskan dia sekarang juga!" teriak Kyu.

Aku memberikan tatapan ketakutan padanya. Lalu kurasakan ada tangan yang membelai leherku. Kyu membulatkan matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak semudah itu bocah. Apa untungnya buat kami. Dan jangan berani mendekat, atau aku akan meamatahkan lehernya dengan tangan kosong." Suara ini, si Bos.

Kyu yang yang akan mendekat menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa mau kalian?" desisnya.

"Mau kami, yang pertama. Jangan melawan..."

Dua orang mendekati mereka membawa tali. KyuBum enggan untuk menurut, tapi melihat bos itu mengusap-usap leherku lagi, mereka terdiam. Keduanya diikat ke tiang yang ada di sana.

"Bagus! Anak baik." Bos menyeringai. "Kedua... keinginan kami adalah... kalian hancur."

Mata mereka membulat.

"Karena kehancuran kalian adalah kehancuran Appa kalian yang brengsek itu."

Lalu keluarlah Tuan Park dan orang yang dulu menyekap Kibum.

"Tu.. tuan.. Park.. ke kenapa?"

Tuan Park mendekat, dia menyeringai. "Maaf Kibummie, aku sayang padamu, tapi aku lebih sayang pada orang tuaku. Dan tahukah Kau mereka mati gara-gara orang tuamu. Hmmm dan orang tuamu bukannya memberi tunjangan seumur hidup pada kami, tapi mereka malah mempekerjakan kami menjaga orang-orang setengah gila seperti kalian."

Kibum tersentak dia menatap Tuan Park tak percaya.

Dia lalu memandang Kyu, "Tapi tenang saja Tuan Kang atau kakakku yang bodoh itu, terlalu baik sehingga sama sekali tak dendam pada kalian."

Lalu orang kedua mendekati Kibum. Dia membelai pipi Kibum yang langsung tersentak dan berusaha melepaskan belaian tangan itu dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Masih ingat aku. Ahhh kau belum tahu namaku kan? Panggil saja Buddy, heheh. Kau tahu aku tak pernah bisa melupakanmu, aku menyesal tak membawamu dari gudang itu. Apalagi akhirnya mereka bisa menangkapku dan memenjarakanku. Untung bos hebatku ini bisa mengeluarkanku dan akhirnya aku bisa balas dendam. Hahaha."

Tangannya kini berada di leher Kibum, memaksanya untuk menghadap ke arahnya, lalu dia mendekat dan mencium Kibum yang tentu saja kembali berusaha memeberontak. Begitu ciumannya terlepas, kulihat mata Kibum yang tadi tajam meredup. Mode lemahnya aktif karena ingat traumanya mungkin. Padahal pertama melihat tadi dia terlihat sangat beringas.

"Lepaskan dia! Bukankah kami sudah menurut hah?" teriak Kyu pada si Bos.

"Apakah aku kurang jelas mengatakan bocah? Yang kami inginkan adalah kehancuran orang tua kalian. Tahukah cara yang paling ampuh? Menghancurkan kalian?" si Bos mendekat pada Kyu. "Tahu cara paling ampuh menghancurkan kalian? Ini lah caranya."

Mata Kyu semakin membulat, "Apa maksudnya?"

Bos hanya menyeringai dan kembali mendekati ku, "Begini caranya," dia mulai menciumku lagi. Aku tersentak dan memberontak. Tapi tangannya lalu mencengkram pundakku dan kepalaku erat. Aku hanya bisa diam dengan air mata mulai meleleh.

"Lepaskan dia brengsek! Kalau berani ayo berkelahi denganku! Lepaskan dia!" teriak Kyu dia berusaha keluar dari ikatannya.

Bos terkekeh lagi setelah melepaskan ciumannya. "Mau sih berkelahi dengan bocah hebat sepertimu. Pasti menyenangkan, sayangnya itu hanya akan menghancurkan fisikmu. Yang aku emm maksudku kami butuhkan kehancuran yang lebih dahsyat yaitu psikis kalian..."

Tidak! Kini tangannya, membelai leherku ke bawah. Aku berusaha memberontak lagi ketika dia sampai di bagian yang harusnya tak dia pegang. Dia meremasnya, membuat mataku membeliak, semua kenangan buruk yang selalu menerorku kembali berdatangan.

"Ja.. Jangan.." bisikku.

"Lepaskan brengsek!" Kyu kembali berteriak-teriak...

"Lepaskan dia!" Kibum ikutan berbisik.

"Baiklah..." dia melepaskan tangannya, "Aku mau melepaskannya, kalau kau dengan sukarela mau melayani Buddy, bagaimana?" tatapannya mengarah pada Kibum, yang balas menatap horor.

"Ti.. tidak.." bisiknya,..

"Hmm kalau begitu aku akan melanjutkan..." tangannya kini berada di bajuku, dia membelai belai sebentar, sebelum mulai membuka kancing kemejaku satu persatu lalu menyentakannya hingga kemejaku terbuka. "Ambil gunting..." perintahnya.

Salah seorang anak buah masuk ke sebuah ruangan dan kembali membawa gunting. Bos lalu menggunting baju atasanku dan baju dalamnya hingga aku topless. Dingin itu bukan menyerang badanku saja tapi juga hatiku.

Tuhan bolehkah kuminta lagi untuk menyelamatkanku? Kemungkinannya tipis sekali. Kurasa Jun masih di rumah nenek. Hae juga tak mungkin datang, dia akan tahu dari mana. Dua orang ini pasti langsung ke sini tanpa berfikir apa-apa. Mereka memang genius, tapi tidak jika mereka panik.

Aku terisak.

Wajahnya mendekat dan dia menciumi leherku, menghisap-hisapnya. Membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetaran. Kepalaku mendongak, menghindarinya, tapi sulit. Aku memejamkan mata erat-erat. Lupakan ini Hyukkie, jangan ingat, mungkin ini hanya mimpi, hiburku pada diri sendiri.

Badanku semakin bergetar ketika ciumannya berpindah ke dadaku. Kumohon seseorang bangunkan aku, ini hanya mimpi kan? Perutku bergejolak, sebuah perasaan aneh menjalari tubuhku..

"LEPASKAN! Brengsek .. F*c*k..." dan berbagai makian lain terdengar dari bibir Kyu. Aku tak mau membuka mataku aku tak mau mengingat ini aku tak mau. Aku juga tak mau melihat ekspresi Kyu.

Ciumannya terhenti, "Tidak! Sebelum dia setuju..." terdengar suara si Bos.

Dia menunggu sesaat, tapi Kibum masih terpana, dia pasti bingung, merelakanku atau merelakan dirinya sendiri. Kyu juga pasti begitu rasa sayangnya padaku dan Kibum pasti sama besarnya.

"Masih tak mau? Baiklah..."

Tangannya kembali meremas bagian bawahku, membuat tubuhku melengkung dengan sendirinya. Aku semakin ketakutan. Aku membuka mata, menatap matanya, berusaha memohon lewat pandnagan mata, aku tak punya salah padanya, bahkan Kyu Bum juga, bukankan masalah mereka hanya dengan Siwon, kenapa mereka melampiaskannya pada kami.

Ia melepaskan remasannya. Kemudian kembali mengambil guntingnya dan mebuka ikatanku, tapi aku tetap tak bisa kabur atau apapun. Tubuhku terlalu lemas dan ketakutan. Dia membaringkanku di lantai.

"Atau kalian mau pertunjukkan live dulu... hmmm?" katanya sambil merayap ke atasku.

Aku mengangkat tangan lemahku untuk mendorongnya, tapi tenagaku hilang. Dengan mudah dia menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan satu tangan dan meletakannya di atas kepalaku. Dia mulai lagi menciumiku... tubuhku. Tangannya tak berhenti membelai-belai seluruh tubuhku.

Aku kembali memjamkan mata berusaha menghilangkan semua memori ini.

Kyu tak terdengar berteriak-teriak lagi, dia pasti sedang sangat kaget sekarang.

Lalu terdengar suara lirih. "Ba.. Baiklah ... Lepaskan dia... dan aku mau,,,,"

Kibum mau menyerahkan dirinya dengan sukarela. Aku membuka mata. Si Buddy tersenyum senang, dan melepaskna ikatan Kibum, dia memapahnya ke sebuah ruangan. Kyu shock! Dia pasti bingung harus merelakan aku atau Kibum yang dilecehkan.

"Anak baik! Tapi sayangnya aku tidak!"

Deg! Apa maksudnya. Kyu menatap ke arahku, aku membalas. Dia mengepalkan lengannya. Dia pasti kesal pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa maksudmu?" desisnya.

Aku tersentak lagi ketika tangannya kini mulai berusaha membuka celanaku, "Aku suka padanya, dan aku tetap akan melakukan ini... hahahha"

Mata Kyu membulat, "Brengsek! Kau pengecut! Ayo lawanku aku kalau memang berani!"

Dia menyeringai pada Kyu. "Aku memang pengecut, pengecut yang akan membuatmu hancur!"

Dia berhasil membuka celanaku dan menurunkannya sampai lutut. Seluruh tubuhku bergetaran, aku takut, marah, kesal, tapi ada perasaan aneh lain yang menyelip. Dia berada di atasku dan mulai menciumiku lagi. Lututnya tepat di bagian bawahku, dia menggerak-gerakkan badannya. Membuat rasa asing itu menyerbu lagi, perutku bergejolak.. ahhh perasaan apa ini.

Tangannya meraba seluruh tubuhku dan sampai di bagian belakang, aku kembali tersentak.

Tidak! Tidak ! aku tak mau ini!

"Lepaskan!" aku berusaha berontak lagi, akhirnya dia terjengkang, aku berusaha menjauh menyeret tubuhku hingga sampai di kaki Kyu. Aku mencengkram kakinya erat.

"Lepaskan Kumohon!" suara Kyu melemah. Aku mendongak dan kulihat dia menangis. Dia pasti sudah sangat putus asa.

"Maaf tapi aku tak bisa bocah!" dia kembali menyeretku, membawa ku ke ruangan tempat tadi dia menyekapnya. Dengan kasar membuka seluruh pakaianku yang tersisa, membuatku polos. Baiklah kali ini aku takkan bisa lepas lagi. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Aku mengosngkan fikiran ketika dia mulai merayapi tubuhku lagi, haiii kematian rasanya kau terlihat lebih indah sekarang.

Dia semakin beringas. Aku tak peduli lagi. Kyu maafkan aku setelah ini aku rasanya tak mau hidup lagi. Ingat mimpi kita, aku hanya mau melakukan ini denganmu setelah menikah nanti, tapi aku tak bisa, aku akan jadi orang kotor sebentar lagi. Aku tak pantas untukmu.

Brukkkkkk! Pintu terbuka, aku melayangkan mata ke arah pintu. Mataku mengerjap, Kyu? Bagaimana dia bisa lepas? Dia mendekat dan melayangkan tendangan pada si Bos yang ada di atasku, dia menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Tapi lalu beberapa orang datang dia berusaha melepaskan Kyu yang sedang dengan buasnya menghajar si Bos. Akhirnya dia bisa dibawa, dan gantian dihajar. Si Bos kembali mendekatiku.

"Heh beraninya kau bocah melukaiku... pegangi dia dan buat dia melihat ini..."

Bos kembal menindih tubuku. Refleks aku memejamkan mata, hancur sudah. Aku benar-benar ingin mati setekah ini. Maafkan aku Kyu.

Lalu tubuhnya tak lagi terasa di atasku, aku membuka mata lagi dan kudapati wajah Kyu yang penuh luka dan darah, tepat di atas wajahku. Kemana si Bos?

Dia tersenyum, tapi bekas airmata juga kelihatan jelas. Dia lalu memelukku erat. Bagaimana dia bisa lepas? Kulihat para pengawal itu mendekat lagi begitu juga si Boss... mereka berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyu di atas ku. Tapi tak bisa. Mereka memukuli Kyu, ia tetap tak bergeming, matanya tetap terpancang padaku, aku ikut menangis...

Kami berpandangan dan bertangisan. Tapi mereka tak berhenti memukuli Kyu, "Stop..." ucapku lirih. Tapi Kyu menggelengkan kepalanya, lemah... senyum masih di bibirnya seolah-olah mengatakan dia baik baik saja. Tapi dia tak baik-baik saja pukulan-pukulan itu pasti menyakitkan.

Ayolah kemana kalian Umma Appa Kyu Bum? Kemana kalian Jun? Hae? Polisi? Atau siapapun? Selamatkan kami.

Lalu salah seseorang mengambil kayu , dia mengarahkan ke kepala Kyu, aku bisa melihatnya dari posisiku tapi Kyu tidak, dengan sisa tenaga yang kupunya aku membalikkan badan Kyu sehingga dia yang ada di bawah...

Bukkkkkk

Kayu itu mengenai kepalaku. Rasa sakit langsung menyerbu... lalu semua gelap... yang terakhir bisa kutangkap adalah pandangan kaget Kyu... teriakan dan ... mataku terlalu berat. Aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mengerjap... aku mengerjapkan mata lagi. Ini terlalu silau... tapi akhirnya aku bisa membuka mataku. Sebuah lampu terang menyala di atasku.

Lalu sebuah tubrukan. Aku memandang kepala yang ada di dadaku. Rambut hitam ini, Seobie kan? Aku ingin mengelus kepalanya, tapi tanganku berat untuk di angkat.

"Ss..seobie..."

Dia mengangkat wajahnya yang berurai air mata. "Hyung... hyung..."

Aku berusaha memberikan senyum... lalu suara pintu terbuka lagi. Umma dan Appa berlari dan ikut memelukku, di belakangnya kulihat Jun yang untuk pertama kalinya kulihat menangis. Dia juga mendekat.

"Syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar Hyukkie..."

Lalu Appa keluar lagi, dia memanggil dokter mungkin, karena setelah itu dia datang bersama dokter. Dokter memeriksaku beberapa saat. Lalu memberikan senyum pada keluargaku plus Jun.

"Ya dia sudah lewat dari kritisnya, tapi dia masih butuh pemulihan."

Umma dan Appa mengangguk-angguk. Aku memandang mereka semua, kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang. Harusnya ada seseorang yang lain di sini. Tapi siapa? Kenapa aku merindukan sosok lain. Aku memandang berkeliling lagi. Tapi bukankah ini sudah lengkap. Umma, Appa, Seobie dan Jun. mugkinkah aku rindu teman-teman dance atau sekolahku.

Jun mendekat ia mengelus rambutku, aku tersenyum padanya. Dia terlihat aneh kalau memasang wajah sedih begitu. "Kau baik-baik saja Hyukkie?"

Aku mengangguk. "Memangnya aku kenapa? Kenapa aku sampai ada di rumah sakit.. aku tak ingat hehehhe?"

Dia tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Seobie dan UmPa. Aku ikut memandang berkeliling. Aku kenapa? Aku tak ingat apa-apa kenapa sampai di sini.

"Err... biasa sikap ksatriamu itu membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Kau terjatuh dari lantai dua, karena menyelamatkan seekor kucing yang terjebak di dahan pohon."

"Hahha benarkah? Maafkan aku, aku pasti membuat kalian khawaatir."

Umma, Appa dan Seobie kembali memelukku.

"Tak apa Hyukkie..." kenapa mereka menangis. Ini bukan masalah besar kan, aku pasti sembuh. Aku memandang Jun, tapi dia sedang mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dengan mata berkaca. Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku dibolehkan pulang. Kenapa aku masih merasa ada yang hilang, ada yang kosong. Tapi hanya sakit di kepalaku terasa kalau aku mulai berfikir keras. Aku terus-terusan merasa harusnya ada seseorang di sini. Menemaniku. Tapi siapa? Aku tetap merasa begitu, meski dua hari yang lalu hampir seluruh teman sekelasku menjenguk.

Seraut wajah samar terbayang-bayang di benakku, tapi aku tak tahu siapa dia. Tapi begitu bayangan itu melintas, rasa rindu menyeruak begitu saja.

Mobil melewati persimpangan jalan menuju rumahku. Aku tersentak bayangan itu sedikit lebih jelas, "Kyu..." bisikku tak sadar.

Aku segera memandang Seobie yang sedang menatapku kaget. "Siapa Kyu?"

Dia menggeleng, "Kyu? Siapa itu?" tanyanya balik.

"Hyung tak tahu tapi namanya melintas begitu saja. Apa aku punya teman bernama Kyu, Seobie?"

"Tak ada seingatku Hyukkie, sudah jangan memikirkan hal berat dulu. Ingat kau harus istirahat total, jika ingin sembuh dan bisa mengikuti ujian nanti." Kali ini Jun yang menjawab, kami duduk bertiga di kursi belakang dengan Seobie di tengah-tengah kami.

Aku mengangguk meski kesal karena tak mendapatkan jawaban. Siapa Kyu? Tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sampai juga di kamarku yang sangat kurindukan. Tak ada yang berubah. Tapi kenapa bayangan itu menjadi lebih sering memasuki otakku. Memandang tempat tidur, lantai, jendela, pintu, kenapa bayangan wajah itu menari-nari di otakku. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Kenapa Hyukkie?" Jun ikut masuk bersama Seobie.

Aku segera menggeleng. Kalau aku bertanya lagi, takutnya aku kembali dipaksa ke rumah sakit.

Lalu mataku tertumbuk pada gantungan monyet. Aku mendekat dan memandangnya lekat. "Hae..." bisikku.

Sebuah pelukan dari belakang, aku tersenyum begitu menyadari itu Seobie.

"Itu dari Hae Hyung. Masih ingat padanya? Dia teman masa kecil Hyung."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tentu saja, meski sedikit kesal karena dia meninggalkanku dan tak juga kembali.

"Besok dia akan datang hyung. Dia minta maaf katanya karena dulu tak bisa kembali, orang tuanya meninggal dan dia harus mengurus adiknya."

Aku berbalik dan memandang Seobie. "Benarkah?"

"Iya ketika Hyung koma dulu. Dia datang, tapi harus kembali dulu dan dia baru bisa ke sini lagi besok."

Aku senang, tapi kenapa tetap ada bagian hatiku yang kosong. Kenapa?

Jun mendekat dan mengelus kepalaku, "Jangan dulu banyak berfikir. Kau harus istirahat."

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Iya Jun... kau jadi kedengaran sepertri Umma-umma yang menghawatirkan anaknya tahu..." ucapku sambil mempoutkan bibir.

Dia mendecih, "Kau ini... aku mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!"

Aku hanya menjulurkan lidah yang disambut cekikikan Seobie. Aku ikut tersenyum melihat wajah Jun yang kesal. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa tetap masih ada yang kurang? Apa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku bisa sedikit melepaskan diri dari mereka. Ahhh aku bukan anak kecil yang sakit parah. Mereka benar-benar memperlakukanku berlebihan. Diam-diam aku keluar rumah. Aku berjalan hanya mengikuti langkah kakiku.

Kakiku terhenti begitu saja, ketika sampai di persimpangan jalan. Persimpangan ini sering kulalui ketika berangkat atau pulang sekolah. Lalu semua bayangan itu menyeruak begitu saja. Kyu...

Kyu di kamar mandi... di kamarnya... Kibum... UKS... ruang olahraga... rumah besar... kamar coklat.. gudang... rumah sakit... semuanya... menyerang otakku.

Aku terduduk di sana sambil memegang kepalaku yang berdenyut-denyut...

Sebuah pelukan terasa, "Hyukkkie sudah kubilang jangan dulu ke luar." Jun?

Dia memapahku...

Sampai di rumah aku didudukkan di sofa ruang tamu.

"Siapa Kyu? Jawab aku?"

Jun tersentak, keluargaku ikut masuk ke ruangan. Mereka mengelilingiku. "Kyu siapa?" jawab Jun.

Pelan aku menceritakan semua bayangan yang kulihat. Seobie mngusap-ngusap pundakku.

"Kau pasti bermimpi panjang selama koma Hyukkie... aku benar-benar tak mengerti siapa Kyu itu. Iya kan Umma, Appa, Seobie?" jawab Jun,

Mereka semua mengangguk.

Benarkah? Apa selama aku koma, aku bermimpi semua itu.

"Tak ada yang bernama Kyu atau Kibum atau semua yang kau ceritakan itu. Hahahha itu seperti cerita sebuah film saja. Imajinasimu hebat..."

Aku segera memukul kepala Jun sambil mempoutkan bibir.

"Heheh mian-mian. Habis ceritanya hebat sekali, seperti film action campur trailler... hahahhaha..."

"Diam kau Jun!"

Dia terkekeh lagi diikuti keluargaku. Aku semakin mempoutkan bibir.

Tapi benarkah itu hanya mimpi? Kenapa terasa nyata? Ada rasa rindu juga yang mendesak-desak di hatiku. membayangkan wajahnya saja, ada bagian hatiku yang berdebar-debar. Ahhhh aku gila kalau sampai jatuh cinta pada tokoh dalam mimpiku.

Aku memandang keluargaku yang masih tersenyum, aku ikut tersenyum. Ayo lupakan mimpi itu Hyukkie. Fokus ujianmu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih yang sudah berkenan membaca dan meripiu.**

**Maaf kegalauan sedang melanda.**

**p.s : Mrs Vampie.. kalau kau membaca ini, maaf janji itu tak bisa tertunaikan. Ini post ini aja waktunya mepet. Tapi kalau OL lagi, ff itu pasti akan dikirimkan padamu. Mian *bungkuk.**


	7. Chapter 7 Real Happy Ending

**The Mysterious Kid**

**By Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie**

**...**

**It's Just fiction.**

**(play B2ST FICTION)**

**So, jadikan ini hiburan saja. Ambil yang baiknya, buang yang buruknya.. Dalam kehidupan nyata, saya berharap mereka bisa hidup bahagia. Tidak penuh konflik seperti ini.**

**Semua Chara milik dirinya masing-masing and their family. Tapi dalam cerita ini mereka kerja buat akting karakter tokoh-tokoh naskah saya.. hehe *sok sutradara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca, Semoga suka ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini akan jadi chapter terpanjang (mungkin), so baca dengan sabar dan pelan ya.. ^^ **

**selamat membaca semoga anda suka ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyu POV**

"Kyunie... "

Aku menoleh, dan kudapati wajah murung Umma. Aku segera memberikan senyum termanisku padanya. Umma mendekatiku yang sedang duduk di pinggiran jendela kamar kemudian mengelus-ngelus rambutku. Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati belaiannya.

Lalu tanganku terasa dijatuhi sesuatu. Basah...

Aku membuka mata dan menatap Umma. Dia sedang menangis. Tangan yang tidak dipakai membelai menutupi mulutnya, menahan agar isakkannya tak terdengar olehku.

Aku segera berdiri, menghapus air matanya.

Umma memelukku erat. "Maafkan Umma dan Appa..."

Kuusap punggung Umma pelan, "Tak apa Umma, kalian tidak salah apapun. Bukan salah Umma dan Appa mereka mempunyai dendam seperti itu. Semoga kali ini mereka tak bisa lepas lagi dan membuat kekacauan. Lebih dari itu semoga mereka diberi kesadaran."

Ya, aku tulus mengatakan itu. Aku tak dipenuhi dendam lagi sekarang. Menyimpan dendam hanya menambah permusuhan yang takkan ada habisnya. Tak ada yang salah, kami punya alasan masing-masing yang pasti punya pembenaran masing-masing pula. Semoga mereka juga seperi itu.

Umma terasa mengangguk di dadaku. "Lalu kau.. Hyukkie..." bisiknya.

Aku menggeleng. "Sudah Umma, aku tak ingin membahas ini lagi. Ini sudah tiga bulan dan aku sudah mulai bisa terbiasa."

Umma melepaskan pelukan dan menatapku, "Tapi kau tak bisa tanpanya kan?"

"Mungkin nanti lama-lama bisa Umma. Aku sudah senang bisa mendengar kabarnya. Kata Hae Hyung dia baik-baik saja. Jun juga selalu melaporkan perkembangannya. Aku cukup senang meski hanya bisa menjadi pengagum diam-diamnya lagi."

"Kyunnie... kita bisa..." kata Umma perlahan.

Aku tahu Umma pasti ingin menawarkanku hubungan dengan Hyukkie lagi. Tapi tidak! Tekadku sudah bulat.

"Stop Umma. Aku tak mau lagi membawanya ke dalam bahaya apapun. Sebelum aku datang hidupnya baik-baik saja. Jadi biarkan dia begitu. Dia tak ingat tentangku, sebelum aku berusaha menjauh, menjadi tanda kalau mungkin itu juga yang Tuhan inginkan, dia menghapus kenangannya tentangku."

"Kyunnie.." desis Umma dan kembali memelukku. Aku pun kembali mengelus punggungnya, menyabarkannya atau ... menyabarkan diriku sendiri.

Lamunanku melayang pada hari tergila dalam hidupku itu... andai bisa, aku juga ingin menghapus ingatan ini... tapi otakku rupanya terlalu bagus, hingga tak ada memori yang terhapus, aku mengingat semua detailnya seakurat pertama kali aku menerima kenangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Kibum hyung segera berlari menuju mobil, begitu mendapa pesan dari Tuan Park kalau Hyukkie Hyung diculik. Kami tak berfikir apapun selain menyelamatkannya. Aku melarikan mobil gila-gilaan. Umma dan Appa tak kami beritahu, toh mungkin Tuan Park sudah menghubungi mereka juga. Yang pasti sekarang keselamatan Hyukkie yang paling utama.

Tapi kenapa perasaanku tak enak. Rasanya tindakan ini salah, tapi bayangan Hyukkie dilukai membuat kepanikan menyerang seluruh bagian otakku.

"Hyung..." panggilku sambil tetap konsentrasi pada setir.

Kibum Hyung menoleh, aku tahu dia sama ketakutannya sepertiku, tapi kemarahan kami juga lebih mendominasi.

"Bisakah kau beri pesan pada Jun. Entah kenapa perasaanku tak enak.. dan Jun harus tahu apa yang terjadi."

Kibum Hyung mengangguk dan menerima ponsel yang kuberikan.

Sampailah kami. Katanya Tuan Park langsung mengejar tadi, dan dia terus memberitahukan posisinya pada Kibum Hyung.

Tempatnya seperti kuduga terpencil. Kibum Hyung juga langsung mengirimkan setiap pesan dari Tuan Park pada Jun, atas saranku. Dadaku berdebaran. Aku terus berdoa dalam hati, semoga semua baik-baik saja. Ayo Jun secepat mungkin kembali, bawa bantuan juga.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan diri.

Kami keluar dan langsung dihadang oleh beberapa orang. Dengan mudah kami bereskan. Begitupun pengawal yang ada di dalam gedung, sampai kemudian dari pintu dua orang membawa Hyukkie yang diikat di kursi.

Dia tampak ketakutan, entah kenapa pikiranku langsung pada hal yang tidak-tidak, apa saja yang mereka lakukan pada Hyukkie? Dan siapa mereka ini, kenapa mereka menculik Hyukkie? Apa motifnya? Hyukkie kukira takkan punya musuh seekstrim ini.

"Lepaskan dia sekarang juga!"

Hyukkie menatapku dengan pandangan yang membuat jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak, dia ketakutan. Tanpa sadar aku melangkahkan kaki, mendekatinya.

"Tentu saja tidak semudah itu bocah. Apa untungnya buat kami. Dan jangan berani mendekat, atau aku akan meamatahkan lehernya dengan tangan kosong." Jawabnya sambil membelai leher Hyukkie, yang langsung berjengit.

Aku menghentikan langkah. "Apa mau kalian?" desisku dengan nada setajam mungkin.

"Mau kami, yang pertama. Jangan melawan..." dia kembali membelai-belai leher Hyukkie.

Dua orang mendekati kami membawa tali. Sial! Aku hanya diam, ketika mereka mulai mengikat kami.

"Bagus! Anak baik." Bos menyeringai. "Kedua... keinginan kami adalah... kalian hancur."

Aku terbelalak, kulirik Kibum Hyung yang sama terbelalaknya. Sial! Jadi ini tipuan! Ini yang dia inginkan. Jadi memang kami yang diincar sebenarnya.

"Karena kehancuran kalian adalah kehancuran Appa kalian yang brengsek itu."

Benar saja. Jadi ini musuh Appa. Ternyata ketakutan Appa menjadi kenyataan. Ada lagi yang dendam pada Appa dan melampiaskannya pada kami. Tapi kenapa mereka tahu soal Hyukkie?

Lalu dua orang keluar keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Tuan Park? Dia menyeringai. Sial! Sial! Pasti ini yang menyebabkan Hyukkie dengan mudah diculik. Tapi kenapa dia? Apa jangan-jangan Tuan Kang juga?

"Tu.. tuan.. Park.. ke kenapa?"

Terdengar suara pelan Kibum Hyung, dia pasti sangat terkejut. Aku juga akan begitu kalau ada di posisinya dan melihat Tuan Kang misalnya.

Tuan Park mendekat, dia menyeringai. "Maaf Kibummie, aku sayang padamu, tapi aku lebih sayang pada orang tuaku. Dan tahukah Kau? Mereka mati gara-gara orang tuamu. Hmmm dan orang tuamu bukannya memberi tunjangan seumur hidup pada kami, tapi mereka malah mempekerjakan kami menjaga orang-orang setengah gila seperti kalian."

Mata Kibum Hyung terbelalak, hatinya pasti sangat sakit.

Lalu dia menoleh padaku. "Tapi tenang saja Tuan Kang atau kakakku yang bodoh itu, terlalu baik sehingga sama sekali tak dendam pada kalian."

Entah aku harus senang atau tidak. Kibum Hyung terlihat menunduk. Apa ini yang menyebabkan Kibum Hyung susah sembuh? Jangan-jangan dia juga mengganggu proses pengobatannya. Kenapa aku tak peka?

Lalu orang kedua mendekati Kibum Hyung. Dia membelai pipi Kibum Hyung yang langsung tersentak dan berusaha melepaskan belaian tangan itu dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Masih ingat aku. Ahhh kau belum tahu namaku kan? Panggil saja Buddy, heheh. Kau tahu aku tak pernah bisa melupakanmu, aku menyesal tak membawamu dari gudang itu. Apalagi akhirnya mereka bisa menangkapku dan memenjarakanku. Untung Boss hebatku ini bisa mengeluarkanku dan akhirnya aku bisa balas dendam. Hahaha."

Tangannya kini berada di leher Kibum Hyung, memaksanya untuk menghadap ke arahnya, lalu dia mendekat dan mencium Kibum Hyung yang tentu saja kembali berusaha memeberontak. Dan, SHIT aku juga masih tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dua orang yang paling kusayangi sama-sama mendapat pelecehan di depan mataku. Tuhan kalau mereka sampai kenapa-kenapa, lebih baik aku mati saja.

Bagian-bagian selanjutnya adalah hal yang ingin sekali kulupakan. Bagaimana orang yang dipanggil Boss itu melecehkan Hyukkieku. Aku berteriak-teriak agar dia dilepaskan, tapi si Bos itu dengan senyum menjijikannya tetap saja melakukan itu, membuat hatiku rasanya diiris-iris.

Bahkan akhirnya Kibum Hyung juga mengorbankan dirinya, menurut untuk melayani si Buddy yang sama brengseknya itu. Memenuhi syarat si Bos.

Tapi setelah Kibum Hyung di bawa, Bos brengsek itu dengan gilanya tetap bilang ingin merape Hyukkie.

Aku takkan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. kalau sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Hyukkie.

Ayo kekuatan datanglah. Kalau ada yang harus menderita di sini, biar aku saja yang menanggungnya. Hyukkie tak ada salah sama sekali. Dia jadi begini gara-gara aku.

Kemarahanku tersulut lagi ketika melihat dia membawa Hyukkieku ke dalam ruangan. Bayangan apa yang akan dilakukannya di dalam itu membuat kemarahanku sampai puncak.

Aku menggeliat-geliatkan badan, menarik-narik tubuhku agar keluar dari jeratan tali sialan ini, meski sakitnya bukan main. Akhirnya aku berhasil, lama-lama talinya aus tergesek-gesek ujung tiang yang runcing hingga terlepas.

Aku langsung dihadang pengawal-pengawal bodoh itu. Aku membereskan mereka secepat yang kubisa.

Buru-buru aku masuk ke dalam.

Shittt! Dia sedang ada di atas tubuh Hyukkie yang polos.. Mataku membulat kemarahanku semakin menggebu.

Aku menendang si Bos sialan itu, meninju, memukul, segala hal kulakukan.

Sampai aku dibawa lagi oleh beberapa pengawal, Sial kenapa mereka tak kubuat mati saja tadi. Dua orang memegangiku, giliran bos itu yang menyiksaku. Dari ujung mata kulihat Hyukkieku yang tampak menyedihkan.

Tuhan tak apa-apa aku mati, asal selamatkan dia, jangan biarkan dia hancur seperti Kibum Hyung.. dan mengingat Kibum Hyung aku semakin merasa terpuruk, ahhh aku juga tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Apa gunaku sebenarnya?

"Heh beraninya kau bocah melukaiku... pegangi dia dan buat dia melihat ini..."

Tidak! Jangan! Jangan!

Aku harus bagaimana? Badanku rasanya sakit semua. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Tapi si BOS brengsek itu mulai merayapi Hyukkie yang memejamkan mata dengan airmata meleleh di pipinya. Dia pasti sangat merasa terhina, apalagi aku melihatnya.

Aku dapat kekuatan lagi. Meski mungkin ini batasnya, ku sentakan pegangan mereka. Kupukuli lalu kembali kutendang si BOS sialan itu.

Aku memeluk Hyukkie ku, menghalangi badannya yang polos agar tak terlihat siapapun. Dia membuka matanya, dan terlihat kaget melihatku. Aku berusaha memberikan senyum meski rasanya seluruh badanku sudah mati rasa saking sakitnya.

Dia menangis, membuatku ikut menangis. Kami bertatap-tatapan dan saling menangis. Berusaha saling menguatkan lewat tatapan mata. Tapi sama-sama tahu juga, kami mungkin akan berakhir di sini, Jun pasti kesulitan kembali cepat kemari. Umma dan Appa pasti tak tahu ini. Tak ada yang bisa kami harapkan.

Tapi dalam hati aku tetap berteriak-teriak, Tuan Kang, Umma, Appa, Jun, Hae, Seobie, siapapun temukan kami. Tak apa aku tak selamat, tapi selamatkan Hyukkieku juga Kibum Hyung. Kurasa para penjahat mendekat lagi. Mereka juga pasti akan mengamuk. Aku tak peduli. Aku harus melindungi Hyukkie. Kueratkan pelukanku, akan kulindungi sampai aku tak mampu lagi.

Pukulan bertubitubi mengenai punggungku. Sakit? Tentu saja. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Aku berusaha tetap tersenyum..

"Stop..." bisiknya.

Aku menggeleng, mengirimkan pandangan kalau aku baik-baik saja. Dia menangis lagi. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya membulat, ada apa? Tanpa kuduga dia membalikan badanku. Dan aku tahu apa alasannya, tapi terlambat, Kayu itu melayang dan menghantam kepala Hyukkie, matanya membeliak, itu pasti sangat sakit. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan terkulai.

"Kyu..." seseorang terdengar memanggilku.

Aku memandang pintu, Jun? Benarkah? Hae Hyung juga.

Mereka mendekat dan menghajar para begundal itu.

Aku bangkit, kuusap kepala Hyukkie, darahnya banyak. Badanku bergetar. Aku membuka jaketku, kututupi badannya yang polos. Kupeluk erat sambil menangis.

Aku selalu saja membahayakanmu. Andai aku tak pernah memaksakan diri untuk bisa berkenalan denganmu... kau takkan begini. Kau takkan bertemu Kibum Hyung lagi, kau takkan menjadi sasaran luka fisik dan psikis kegilaan kami. Kau takkan menjadi sasaran musuh Umma dan Appa. Seandainya waktu bisa diulang, aku akan memilih untuk hanya menjadi pengagummu diam-diam saja selamanya.

"Kyu..." Jun mendekat, dia sudah menyelesaikan para begundal itu.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini lagi, bukankah dia di desa neneneknya HyukSeob, tapi mulutku terlalu kering untuk bertanya. Aku memeluk erat Hyukkie.

"Ayo biar aku bawa." Jun berusaha mengambil Hyukkie ku. Aku menggeleng. Aku tak mau melepaskannya, aku takut tak bisa memilikinya lagi. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya lagi.

"Kyu... lihat! Ini aku, Jun. Ayo, Hyukkie harus diobati.." Jun melepaskan jaketnya juga menutupi bagian bawah Hyukkie. "Kau juga harus diobati, ayo biar aku yang angkat dia."

Akhirnya kulepaskan. Jun mengangkat hyukiie, Hae Hyung mendekat dan memapahku. Begitu keluar kulihat, Kibum yang dipapah Tuan Kang. Sepertinya si brengsek Buddy itu belum sempat mengapa-apakan, karena Kibum Hyung terlihat tenang. Meski badannnya babak belur. Bersama-sama kami keluar gedung itu.

Di sana sudah menunggu ambulance dan kami memasukinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukkie koma selama hampir satu minggu. Selama itu aku selalu di sampingnya berdoa. Meski dokter menyuruhku untuk berbaring di kamarku sendiri. Lukaku juga parah, tapi aku memaksa, kadang kalau mulai terasa sakit, aku akan ikut berbaring di ranjangnya. Memeluknya erat.

Umma dan Appanya sudah mengetahui hubungan kami, dan mereka terlihat tak marah. Aku bersyukur. Aku meminta maaf berulang-ulang, tapi Umma hanya memelukku dan Appa menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Umma bilang mungkin ini sudah menjadi takdir yang harus dijalani Hyukkie. Ada yang sakit di hatiku mendengarnya, jadi takdirnya selalu ditimpa masalah, tapi ini gara-gara aku? Haruskah aku menjauh saja?

Kemudian satu hari sebelum dia sadar, Dokter memberi tahukan hasil diagnosisnya pada kami. Dia bilang kemungkinan besar Hyukkie akan kehilangan sebagian ingatannya, baik itu karena pukulan yang mengenai otaknya atau bisa juga karena traumatiknya. Jadi kalau nanti dia sadar, dan tidak ingat apa-apa, kita jangan kaget lagi. Bersikap biasa saja.

Deg!

Ini kah jawabannya? Sepertinya aku harus membulatkan keputusanku. Menjauhinya. Entah kenapa perasaanku terus berbisik, setelah semua yang terjadi, pasti kenangan tentangku lah yang akan dilupakannya.

Baiklah kalau begitu, inilah yang akan kulakukan. Menjauhinya!

Aku menyampaikan keputusanku, setelah sebelumnya aku berdiskusi dengan Kibum Hyung, dia juga setuju. Mari kita menjauh dari Hyukkie, membuatnya tak terlibat masalah apapun lagi. Kibum Hyung tampak benar-benar tenang sekarang, jadi benar Tuan Park dulu mengacaukan pengobatannya.

Awalnya semua bereaksi keras, tapi aku juga tetap dengen tekadku, akhirnya mereka luluh. Umma dan Appa memelukku. Mereka berbisik, kenapa aku bisa sedewasa itu? Kenapa aku harus menerima ujian seberat ini di usiaku yang masih bocah.

Tapi aku tetap meminta mereka tidak memberitahukan semua yang terjadi pada Hyukkieku. Mereka mengangguk. Sekarang tinggal membuat semua yang pernah mengetahuiku dan Kibum Hyung juga melupakan kami. Itu urusan mudah. Tinggal diancam atau diiming-imingi uang.

Hah iya aku ingat juga IU. Aku akan membuatnya kembali pada Hyukkie -aku jadi terbiasa memanggilnya tanpa Hyung—IU gadis yang baik. Atau kalau Hyukkie ternyata lebih ingin dengan Donghae Hyung aku juga akan setuju. Dia juga orang yang baik dan pasti takkan menyebabkan masalah sepertiku.

Saatnya menghilang dari kehidupannya. Dan ternyata benar dugaanku, dia melupakanku dan semua kejadian buruk itu.

Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir dan menangis diam-diam ketika dia sadar dan tidak ingat kejadian itu. Aku ada saat itu, aku selalu ada. Aku hanya berdiri di depan pintu, menahan sekuat tenaga, kakiku yang ingin melangkah ke dalam dan memeluknya erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enam bulan, aku semakin terbiasa tanpanya, meski rasanya hidupku jadi sangat datar. Aku menyelesaikan ujianku dan rencanku untuk berhenti dulu sekolah kuurungkan. Aku akan lanjutkan sekolahku jauh dari sini. Lama-lama kurasa aku takkan kuat, dan di luar kesadaran aku pasti akan menemuinya.

Awalnya Umma dan Appa menolak. Mereka ingin aku tetap di sini. Tapi ketika kubilang aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku bersama Kibum Hyung, mereka akhirnya mengerti. Tuan Kang juga ikut, dia terus meminta maaf soal adiknya, dia bahkan sempat akan mengundurkan diri. Tapi aku segera mencegahnya, dia sudah seperti sosok seorang paman bagiku. Dia juga tak ada salah apa-apa.

Tapi sejujurnya aku ingin sekali memeluknya, Hyukkieku, untuk terakhir kali. Aku ingin mendapatkan senyumnya. Aku ingin ahhhh... keinginanku terlalu banyak. Atau cukup melihatnya saja. Ya ini untuk terakhir kalinya, tak apa kan?

Aku segera memberitahu Jun dan Donghae Hyung. Hyukkie sudah membaik sekarang, dia kembali pada kehidupan lamanya. Sepertinya dia lebih memilih Donghae Hyung daripada IU. Tak apa aku rela.

Aku segera ke taman yang ada di kompleks perumahan Hyukkie Hyung. Biasanya begitu jika aku ingin melihatnya, mereka akan membawanya kemari, bermain di sini, dan aku hanya bisa melihatnya saja. Aku takkan mendekatinya. Hanya melihat senyum cerianya di kejauhan.

Mereka datang, aku segera memakai kerudung jaketku. Membenamkannya dalam. Dia sedang memegang lengan Donghae Hyung erat. Senyumannya terlihat lepas dan bahagia. Aku ikut tersenyum, meski entah kenapa sialnya mataku malah menangis.

"Hyukkie tunggu sebentar ya di sini. Aku dan Jun akan pergi menjemput Seobie dulu. Tak lama kok." Terdengar suara Donghae Hyung.

Hah? Apa-apaan mereka?

Hyukkie mengangguk imut. Mereka pun keluar dari taman bermain ini. Mereka tak bermaksud meninggalkanku berdua dengannya kan? Mereka tak bermaksud membiarkan dia menemukanku kan? Tidak! Mereka sudah gila! Bagaimana kalau traumanya kambuh, apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau ingat semua kejadian itu.

Aku semakin membenamkan kerudung jaketku ketika dia mendekat dan duduk di ayunan sebelahku. Sial! Angin berdesir, membuat harum tubuhnya masuk ke penciumanku. Aku mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya. Sial!

"Emmm... hai... kau orang baru."

Aku tersentak. Bagaimana ini? Bolehkah Tuhan, bolehkah untuk terakhir kalinya aku menampakkan diri. Tapi kumohon jangan buat dia ingat semua kenangan buruk itu. Kumohon!

Pelan aku mengangkat wajahku, aku mengangguk.

"Wah benar rupanya, ayo kenalan. Aku Eunhyuk, kau?"

"Emmm Kyuhyun..." bisikku.

Lalu tanpa kuduga dia tiba-tiba sudah berlutut di depanku. "Kenapa kau memakai jaket begitu di udara panas, sedang sakit ya?"

Aku memundurkan badan membuatku terjatuh, dan tudung jaketku terlepas. Dia terpana menatapku. Tidak! Jangan, jangan sampai dia ingat Tuhan.

Dia mendekat dengan masih memasang ekpresi kaget. Tangannya terulur dan ... mengusap pipiku? Dia ingatkah?

"Aku bermimpi kah? Bukankah kau orang yang selalu ada dalam mimpiku, Kyu..." matanya berkaca-kaca.

Tanpa bisa kutahan aku mendekat dan memeluknya erat. "Iya kau sedang bermimpi Hyukkie, aku datang untuk berpamitan aku mungkin tak bisa menemuimu lagi dalam mimpi." Bisikku. Biar kuikuti saja alur ceritanya.

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya, "Jangan pergi Kyu... ketika bangun dan tahu aku hanya bermimpi tentangmu, hatiku rasanya kosong. Jangan pergi. Aku cukup senang meski hanya melihatmu dalam mimpi. Aku pasti bodoh karena menyukai orang yang hanya ada dalam mimpiku."

Aku segera melepaskan pelukanku, menatap matanya. Jadi dia juga merasakan kekosongan itu. Haruskah aku kembali padanya?

Tidak! Tidak Kyu pabbo. Kau hanya akan membuatnya kembali dalam masalah saja. Tapi pandangan matanya... aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku ingin selalu ada di sampingnya. Aku... ahhhhhh

Aku mendekat dan tanpa bisa kutahan, mencium bibirnya. Untuk terakhir kali saja. Aku melepaskan ciuman dan menatapnya lagi, dia sedang terkaget-kaget menatapku.

"Maaf aku tak bisa! Kau pasti akan bahagia tanpaku. Kau punya keluarga yang baik, sahabat yang setia, dan juga Hae Hyung. Dia akan menjaga dan membahagiakanmu." Ucapku sambil berdiri.

Dia ikut berdiri dan memegang lenganku erat. "Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku Kyu. Jangan! Tak apa hanya dalam mimpii juga. jangan! Kumohon..." dia terisak.

Bagaimana ini?

"Kau hanya akan mendapatkan kesedihan bila bersamaku, Hyukkie Hyung..." bisikku.

Tangannya bergetar, matanya terbelalak menatapku. Jangan bilang dia ingat? Jangan!

"Kyu.. Kyu... ini.. ini bukan mimpi kan? Kau..."

Dia terduduk dan memegang kepalanya. Jangan bilang dia ingat semuanya sekarang! Tidak! Aku segera mendudukkan diri dan memeluknya erat. "Hyukkie..."

Badannya semakin bergetar. "Kyu... kyu... kau... kau bukan tokoh dalam mimpi kan hiks... hiks.. ayo bilang kalau kau nyata, apa semua mimpiku nyata..." tapi wajahnya meringis kesakitan dan ketakutan. Semua bayangan itu pasti sedang tergambar kembali.

"Hyukkie lupakan semuanya... lupakan! Anggap ini hanya mimpi." Aku mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Jadi ini bukan mimpi?"

Dia melepaskan pelukan, mengelus wajahku dan tanpa kuduga mendekatkan wajah dan menciumku. Terus... ciuman yang basah dan menuntut. Dia ingin tahu aku hanya hayalan atau benar-benar nyata. Dia terus menciumku... hingga aku yang tak kuat, dan mendorong badannya pelan.

"Dengarkan aku... jangan pergi! Kumohon. Aku tak ingat semua memori tentangmu, tapi aku tahu kau bagian penting dalam hidupku. Mungkin ada kenangan buruk antara kita, tapi aku yakin sekali kau bukan bagian buruknya. Bertemu denganmu meski mengakibatkan keburukan, tapi tetap adalah bagian yang paling membahagiakan untukku. Jangan pergi!" bisiknya.

Bagaimana ini? bagaimana?

Lalu terdengar langkah mendekat. Semuanya datang, Seobie yang paling pertama sampai dia memelukku dari samping. "Iya, aku akan membantu menjaga Hyukkie Hyung! Jangan pergi Kyu!"

"Jadi ini bukan mimpi? Benar-benar bukan mimpi?"

Seobie hanya tersenyum pada Hyukkie. Aku tahu keputusan ada di tanganku, kalau aku setuju mereka akan membantu menjelaskan. Tapi kalau aku menolak, mereka akan bilang ini hanya mimpi lagi pada Hyukkie.

Aku memandang berkeliling, mereka tersenyum dan mengangguk. Beberapa berkaca-kaca. Bolehkah Tuhan? Aku janji akan jadi anak yang baik selama sisa hidupku kalau ini benar-benar terjadi. Aku bisa kembali pada Hyukkie.

Iya! Akan kucoba, kalaupun ternyata dia trauma akan kusembuhkan.

Aku mendekat dan memeluknya erat. Aku berbisik di telinganya, "Ini bukan mimpi, aku dan cintaku nyata."

Tuhan! Terimakasih!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

***dilempar sandal**

**No, ayo tarik nafas dulu. Jangan sampai bosan karena membaca FF ini. Oke kalau sudah mari kita lanjut!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EUNHYUK POV**

Aku masih memandangnya tak berkedip. Dia nyata? Dia nyata? Dia bukan The Misterious Kid, bukan Cuma bocah misterius kan? Dia nyata? Ya dia nyata! Hyukkie pabbo. Aku menepuk kepalaku. Bukankah semua orang bilang begitu.

Aku terus menatapnya. Kami sedang berdua di kamar. Ini sudah hari kedua sejak dia mengaku. Dia tak jadi pergi. Tapi aku masih dihinggapi rasa tak percaya.

"Aku tahu aku tampan Hyung, tapi tak usah serakus itu memandangku. Aku takkan habis meski Hyung menjilatiku seumur hidup Hyung."

Dasar! Aku mendekat dan memukulnya dengan bantal Monkeyku. Dia nyengir.

"Aku hanya masih tak percaya..." ujarku sambil memandang wajahnya yang errr kenapa semakin terlihat gagah daripada di mimpi-mimpiku.

Dia tersenyum dan memelukku, aku meletakkan daguku di pundaknya dan ikut melingkarkan tangan di punggungnya. "Mungkin nanti Hyung akan ingat lagi, bahkan.. emmm ingatan buruknya.. saat itu terjadi aku berjanji akan tetap di samping Hyung dan aku akan menyembuhkan Hyung..."

"Aku sudah ingat kok soal itu. Maksudku dalam mimpi, aku memimpikan banyak hal, kalau maksudmu kejadian yang kau memelukku kemudian aku dipukul dengan kayu aku sering melihat gambaran itu dan aku sudah terbiasa. Malah karena itu aku begitu merindukanmu, kau penyelamatku."

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya, "Benarkah! Kalau begitu aku tenang, aku selalu ketakutan kau akan ingat semua kejadian buruk dan memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu."

Kami terus begitu, berpelukan dalam keheningan.

Sampai tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan menyusuri punggungku. Terus kebawah dan mencengkram bagian belakangku. Aku melepaskan pelukan dan segera menggeplak kepalanya masih dengan bantal Monkey yang dari tadi memang kupegang.

"Pervert!" bentakku.

Dia terkekeh tapi tetap mendekat, membuatku terus mundur dan akhirnya terduduk di kasur.

"Aku Cuma mau tahu, ternyata Hyung tak trauma dengan sentuhanku heheheh. Lagipula aku sudah tinggi Hyung bahkan lebih tinggi daripada Hyung... jadi bolehkan?"

Mataku membulat, ketika dia menyentuh pundakku, mendorong tubuhku pelan hingga terbaring di tempat tidur. Dia merayap di atasku. Ketika kepalanya sejajar denganku, dia tersenyum dan menatapku lembut. Ahhh rasanya hatiku meleleh.

Kepalanya mendekat, dia memiringkan kepalanya, meraup bibirku dan mengecupnya lembut. Aku memejamkan mata tanpa sadar. Aku rindu ini! Entah berapa lama, rasanya waktu ingin kuhentikan. Dia lalu mulai membelai leherku, turun ke bawah. Tangannya menelusup ke ballik kaus dan mulai membelai-belai perutku maju ke atas, hingga kausku tersingkap.

Rasanya? Jangan ditanya, kalau aku sedang berdiri aku pasti sudah ambruk.

Lalu tiba-tiba bayangan itu menerpa lagi, gudang, UKS, gedung... aku mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Ayolah Hyukkie ini Kyu! Dan Kyu menyayangimu sebesar rasa sayangmu padanya. Tapi bayangan itu tak mau berhenti menerroku.

"Hyukkie..." kudengar bisikan berulang hingga akhirnya aku membuka mata dan yang pertama kulihat adalah wajah tampannya dan mata tajam tapi lembut itu. Dia menyunggingkan senyum,

"Ini aku... jangan takut!" bisiknya.

Aku mengangguk. Dan terus membuka mata agar tak mendapat bayangan itu lagi. Dia kembali menciumiku lagi. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya.

Perlahan dia membuka kausku. Ketakutan itu kembali datang, tapi dia dengan senyuman dan pandangan matanya kembali menenangkanku. Dia juga membuka kemejanya membuat wajahku memanas.

Dia tersenyum evil, "Tak apa! Jangan malu-malu begitu! ayo pandang sepuasmu!"

Aku hanya mempoutkan bibir. Dia kembali bergerak ke atasku. Menciumiku lagi. Ciumannya kemudian turun ke semua bagian tubuhku. Belum lagi tangannya. Ahhh aku bisa gila, perasaan ini tak bisa kujabarkan. Kalau bayangan itu mulai menerpa aku kembali menatap wajah dan matanya. Aku harus bisa menghapus trauma itu. Aku pasti bisa.

Tangannya sampai di ban celanaku, dia memandangku seakan minta izin, ahhhh bagaimana ini, aku ingin.. tapi aku malu.. tapi aku ingin.. akhirnya aku mengangguk dengan wajah yang pasti sudah memerah.

Tapi sebelum dia berhasil melepaskan celanaku terdengar gedoran keras di pintu.

"Kyu ada Umma dan Appamu... mereka mau bicara katanya!"

Suara Jun! Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar Kyu yang mengumpat pelan. Aku juga sebenarnya tak tahan, tapi... mau bagaimana lagi?

Dengan masih mengumpat, dia memakai kembali kemejanya, mendekat padaku menciumku kasar membuatku menggeplak kepalanya lagi. Dia kembali mengumpat sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Apa kita benar-benar baru boleh melakukannya setelah menikah? SHITTTTTT!"

Aku tersenyum, bangun, menggapai kausku dan kembali memakainya. "Mungkin iya..."

Tapi dia masih cemberut sambil mengancingkan kemejanya, aku mendekat dan mencium pipinya. "Aku juga ingin kok Kyu. Tapi mungkin kita memang harus bersabar sedikit lagi." Aku memeluknya erat.

Dia akhirnya tersenyum dan membelai kepalaku.

"Baiklah, itu akan terasa lebih indah ya. Aku akan bersabar kalau begitu." dia mengecup bibirku kilat. Menangkap tanganku mengeratkan pegangan dan mengajakku ke luar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEOBIE POV**

Aku bahagia, melihat mereka kembali bersama. Aku tak tahan melihat mereka sama-sama menderita.

"Kenapa Seobie?" seseorang meletakkan dagunya di pundakku.

Jun pastinya, dan akhirnya aku benar-benar yakin Jun juga mencintaiku sebesar aku mencintainya.

"Annie... hanya ikut bahagia untuk Hyukkie Hyung..." jawabku pandanganku mengarah pada KYUHYUK yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Umma dan Appa Kyu.

Tangannya kini melingkari tubuhku, "Aku juga senang untuk mereka. Maafkan aku... karena sempat meragukan perasaanku padamu.. aku..."

"Sudah jangan bahas itu lagi! Yang penting sekarang aku sudah mendapatkanmu! Aku hebat kan?" aku memberikan cengiran padanya.

"Iya tapi jangan pernah berani pergi begitu saja lagi! Hah! Untunglah waktu itu kita langsung ingin pulang ya... jadi bisa menyelamatkan mereka tepat waktu." Dia melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku mengangguk, memandang wajahnya dari samping... ahhhh Jun kenapa kau sesempurna ini. giliranku yang melingkarkan tanganku di pelukannya, meski susah karena tanganku masih terlalu kecil. Menyebalkan! Kenapa aku tidak tumbuh sepesat Kyu, dia jadi tinggi dan tegap. Tapi kenapa aku masih kecil sih. Tanpa sadar aku mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kenapa lagi?" rupanya dia sudah memandangku lagi.

"Anni hanya kesal karena aku tak bisa seperti Kyu, pertumbuhanku macet. Sekarang Kyu lebih terlihat seperti Hyungku daripada sahabatku..."

Dia terkekeh dan membalas pelukanku, "Aku malah suka kok kau yang seperti ini. Jadi imut-imut, kalau kau seperti Kyu aku malah kurang suka mungkin..."

"Hah jadi kalau aku nanti jadi tinggi kau takkan suka lagi?" rajukku dan melepaskan pelukan. Menyilangkan lengan dan mempoutkan bibir. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku juga jadi tinggi? Dia akan meninggalkanku?

Kembali dia memelukku dari belakang, "Bukan begitu Seobie, aku hanya berusaha bilang kalau aku suka kau apa adanya, kalau pun nanti kau jadi seperti Kyu aku akan tetap suka. Tapi saat ini aku suka kau yang seperti ini.. ahhhh maksudku aku akan suka apa dan bagaimanapun kau... ayolah Seobie pokoknya begitu... jangan marah lagi ya..."

Aku tersenyum, hmmm jadi begitu. aku berbalik memandang matanya. Aku memberikan senyumku, "Baiklah aku percaya,"

Dia ikutan tersenyum, dan kemudian mendekat, hatiku berdebar-debar, mataku mau tidak mau tertuju pada bibirnya, ... semakin dekat dan..

PLUKK

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Awwww..." rupanya sebuah bantal Monkey dilempar oleh Hyukkie Hyung pada Jun yang langsung berbalik memandang marah Hyukkie Hyung.

"Apa? Jangan berani-berani berbuat yang iya-iya pada adikku Jun Hyung!" teriaknya, Kyu dan orangtuanya hanya terkekeh.

Aku ikutan terkekeh membuat Junnie terlihat kesal, aku segera memeluknya dan berbisik, "Nanti kalau tak ada hyukkie hyung kau boleh melakukannya sepuasmu."

Dia menatapku, "Benarkah? Melakukan yang lain juga boleh kan?" dia tersenyum mesum. Dasar!

Aku segera berdiri dan memukul kepalanya dengan bantal Monkey yang tergeletak di lantai, "Kyaaa mesum!"

Aku segera berlari ke arah Hyukkie Hyung dan memeluknya erat.

Junnie terlihat semakin kesal dan kami malah semakin senang. Menertawakannya bersama-sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DONGHAE POV**

Aku menatap kebahagiaan mereka dari sini, dari sudut dapur. Ada bagian hatiku yang sakit, tapi bagian hatiku yang lain juga ikut bahagia. Melihat senyum Eunhyukkie adalah kebahagianku juga.

Lalu terdengar suara langkah mendekat.

Kibum? Matanya merah, perasaannya pasti sama denganku. Kami menyukai orang yang sama kan? Dan kami juga sama-sama berkorban untuk kebahagiannya.

"Minggir! Kau menghalangi jalanku!" bisiknya begitu dekat denganku. Huh masih saja sifat datarnya itu!

"Tak bisa kah kau sedikit lebih ramah!" ucapku sambil sedikit meminggirkan badan.

"Tak ada untungnya bagiku beramah tamah padamu." Katanya sambil masuk dan mengambil gelas kemudian mengisinya dengan air.

Ciihh kenapa dia sedatar itu pada orang lain, hanya pada Hyukkie dan Kyu tentunya dia sedikit berekspresi.

"Terimakasih!"

Hah? Aku segera menatapnya. Dia berterima kasih padaku? Apa aku tak salah dengar?

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku lagi."

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ternyata dia tak seburuk itu, setidaknya dia masih ingat kalau aku yang menyelamatkannya dari orang-orang yang dendam pada Appanya itu. Aku segera memberikannya pada Tuan Kang dan kemudian dengan Jun mencari Hyukkie waktu itu.

"Dan terimakasih sudah merelakan Eunhyukkie untuk adikku." Dia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum yang membuatku kembali terpana.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. "Kita senasib." Desisku.

Dia menatapku dan mengangguk. Lalu mendekat, sama-sama menatap Eunhyukkie yang sedang tersenyum karena pertengkarannya dengan Jun Hyung. Aku ikut tersenyum, ketika menoleh, Kibum juga sedang memandang mereka dan juga tersenyum. Senyum yang cantik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depan kan? Yang pasti berusaha menjadi terbaik dan menjalani hidup dengan baik saat ini adalah keharusan. Mungkin akan kembali bertemu dengan jalan berliku dan penuh dengan bebatuan besar atau hanya kecil dalam perjalanan hidup itu. Tapi semuanya pasti berlalu. Dan yang mampu bertahan hingga akhir, meskipun tubuh penuh luka-luka DIA lah yang terbaik

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana? Cukup puaskah?**

**Akhirnya saya bisa menamatkan TMK. Dan ternyata saya sedih harus berpisah dengan TMK hiks hiks. T_T *ngelapin airmata di kemeja Seobie. Seobie : Uljima Chagiya.. *Tepar**

**Semoga kalian semua suka dengan endingnya. **

**Terimakasih tak terhingga yang sudah mengikuti FF yang saya yakin masih sangat banyak kekurangannya, dari awal sampai akhir. *peluk cium untuk kalian satu-satu. Maaf saya tidak bisa menyebut semua namanya, karena seperti biasa memori saya error. \(-_-)7 **

**Mianhae... m(_ _)m**

**Tapi yang pasti komentar kalian adalah semangat untuk saya terus menulis. Saya selalu mendapatkan semangat baru setiap membaca komentar kalian baik yang di FFN atau pun di FB.**

**Buat Arit chan terutama... yang sering dapat teror plus amukan gara-gara FF saya ini. Maaf ya chagi :'( .. mungkin nanti Unn pindah ke FFN lagi saja agar tak merepotkanmu. Sepertinya FFN sudah aman lagi.**

**The last, THANK YOU SO MUCH yang udah baca sampai sini. Dan maukan memberi ripu kalian dan kesan-kesan kalian selama membaca FF ini, untuk terakhir kalinya.. *Eunhyuk eyes attack**


End file.
